Digimon: Field Warrior
by mcomm2010
Summary: Stirred by evil, an epic war between different types of Digimon rages. Now, the leader of the Beast Digimon desperately summons a human for help. Can one lone human and partner team successfully defeat dark new rulers and save the Digital World? On HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: The Falling of the Fields!

Author's Note: First of all, thanks for taking a look at my story. Your view is much appreciated. Second, this fanfic is a little bit of an homage to Digimon, so it has some classic elements found in the series, but I hope you will find that I've twisted them a little. Third, I don't own Digimon, I'm just a fan writing my ideas of "what if" for entertainment and non-profit reasons. I

Chapter One: The Falling of the Fields

It was a silent twilight in the Digital World. In a clearing inside a large forest, a single Digimon stood. It was a white creature, a hippogriff to be exact. His large white wings were raised high over his sleek, lion-like body. His tail, form to look like that of a horse, only slight moved when the breeze caught it and his large taloned legs were tight, their muscles ready to move on the ready. Completely his body of mixed animal parts was his eagle-like head, with a shiny golden beek to match. He had no markings save a few red curves under his focused blue eyes and few rings on his legs and back. Around his slightly maned neck was a small gold and white pendent that had what looked to be Patamon wings. This was HippoGryphomon, leader of a set group of Digimon known as Beasts. And although his eyes were focused on the sunset, his mind wasn't.

What it was soon came galloping through the trees. It was his second-in-command, Moosemon. The large Digimon was a sight to behold. Her mainly white body was covered with stripes that resembled tribal tattoos. At the base of her neck was a large mane-like ring of electric blue fur that matched her massive, fur-topped hooves. She wore leather belt-like straps on her legs, and her blue-tipped tail was also covered halfway with a leather binding. But most impressive of all, many Digimon agreed, were Moosemon's huge antlers, which were dark blue with electric blue-stripes. These massive weapons were almost never challenged, seeing to it that Moosemon had been Hippogriffomon's second-in-command for a long time. Her blood-red eyes peer at him when she finally halted close by.

"Moosemon, what news do you bring from the Bird Digimon? Please tell me Ornismon has agreed to side with us to defeat the Machine Digimon." HippoGryphomon asked.

Moosemon remained silent for a moment, as if she was choosing her words. "No, Leader. I am afraid I must report that Ornismon and his Defender, Swanmon, have fallen to the Machine Digimon. In fact, those not taken by the Machine Fields's mysterious new leader, have begged to be allowed refuge here." This was a time in the Digital World were the Digimon themselves were divided into several types, known as Fields. And each Field had a leader Digimon, know as a Ruler, and a key Digimon that protected the Field, known as it's Defender. However, the Beast Field, having good relations with most other fields, did not appoint an official Defender, but many believe if they had, the title would surly go to Moosemon.

HippoGryphomon lowered his head down, paced, and sighed before given Moosemon a reply. "I have recieve the same plea for refuge from the Plant Digimon this morning. Lotosmon fell to the Dragon Field's new ruler, Megidramon. I do not think our lands can support both Kingdoms at the same time, especially if they come in great numbers."

Moosemon nodded. "Yes, I feared that too. But, then, what are we to do? If we try to contact the other Kingdoms, we would have to cross into Machine Kingdom lands, or, even worse, Dark Field lands. Matadormon was tolerable for a Dark Digimon, at least he knew the Dark Field's place in the Digital World and never questioned it, but this Phelesmon..he is the start of all this! What, Great Leader, are we to do?"

"I don't know, Moosemon. I don't know." HippoGryphomon admitted with a stressed sigh. In his many years ruling over the Beast Field, he had never seen such war. Phelesmon was turning each Digimon Kingdom against another by taking out the old rulers that HippoGryphomon had grew to respect, and replacing them with wild, bloody-thristy ones who were more interesed in power and pleasing Phelesmon than ruling fairly or showing any respect at all. So far, a challenger had not appeared to dethrone HippoGryphomon, but what would he do when Phelesmon saw fit to send on his way. The Beast Field Ruler knew it was useless to attack another Kingdom in mass numbers. The new, darker rulers would just call for reinforcements from other rulers, or worse, Phelesmon's personal army. HippoGryphomon did not like to be put on the defensive, especially when friends like Lotosmon and Ornismon fell, but he had no choice.

Or so he thought.

His answer of what to do came in the middle of the night. HippoGryphomon, wary of evil Digimon scouts that may sneek into the Beast Field. But something quite diffent had found its way to HippoGryphomon.

It came in on the tidings of a familar friend, flying high in the night sky. HippoGryphomon relaxed slightly when he saw a Dragon Digimon start to descend towards him. The dragon was a long one of Chinese-style, with solid-black scales and bright red underbelly. He had several gold blades on his face, forming whiskers, as well as small gold wings and bands on his legs. In one claw he held a green orb,carefully grasped by golden talons.

"Honorable HippoGryphomon, I have come to bring you news from the Dragon Field and perhaps a solution to this invasion by Phelesmon and his Dark Rulers." The black dragon called out as it circled overhead.

"Then, you are well met, Hisyarumon. Please, land quickly so that we may discuss this matter, Brave Defender of the Dragon Field." The white hippogriff Digimon called out.

Hisyarumon indeed landed quickly, but gracefully. He then turned to HippoGryphomon. "What a sight you are, Great HippoGryphomon, a friendly face in hostile times. Unfortunatly, I must report that Examon has given himself to Phelesmon, in hopes that he may negotiate for safety of Dragon Field, and any other Field he can."

HippoGryphomon lowered his head. "Examon was always a selfless Digimon. If he successed, then I will make sure his endeavor is never forgot in Beast Field."

Hisyarumon nodded. "The gesture is most appreciated, HippoGryphomon, but as you well know by now, Phelesmon is usually. I am forced to assume the worst, and that Examon will fail, though it pains me. I must also admit to you that I have resigned as Defender, for you see." The black dragon lifted his claws. "I have but one of the two orbs that I usually carry. Megidramon has the other, taken from me in a ambush of corrupted Ryudamon and Ginryumon, members of my own family some of them! I was barely able to keep this green one, but the orange one is at the mercy of enemy. It has incredible power, HippoGryphomon, and can even summon things from other realms of existances and times."

HippoGryphomon gain even more concerned look. "So, they could pull evil from other realms, other times! You were very right to tell me this, my friend. But if they were to do this, what can we do?"

Hisyarumon slowly grasped his green orb with both claws. "This orb is the answer, Great Beast Ruler. It is the opposite of the other. It too, can summon things from another realm or time, but what is summoned has the power to negiate what is summoned with the other. I had a vision on the way over that we must use this gem and bring forth what will can save our world not only from what is summoned by the orange orb, but even the Dark Rulers themselves. I could not make out in my vision what the orb summoned, but it had an huge amount of energy."

HippoGryphomon stared in wonder at the orb. "Then, by all means, Hisyarumon, let us use it and be rid of Phelesmon and these blasted Dark Rulers."

Hisyarumon did not crack his orb yet though. "We will my friend, but first, we need something else to summon this power, something my vision told me that will aid and complete the power that may help us get rid of the Dark Rulers."

HippoGryphomon nodded fiercely. "I will get anything, anything at all, that is need."

Hisyarumon looked him with a serious face. "Then, in the heart of the Beast Field territory, go and present the pendant you wear to the sky above and you will be presented with what you need, a human!"

HippoGryphomon blinked at Hisyarumon's words. "A human?", he thought, the word almost foreign to him. He knew that it was foolish to believe that humans were only fairytales, as it was now told to many a young Beast Digimon, but of what he knew of them, how would a human help him. However, HippoGryphomon knew he couldn't dismiss this. His dragon friend had gotten visions before, and they were never wrong. Plus, Hisyarumon himself would never back something he did not think smart.

"Very well, Hisyarumon. Let us go to the center of the Beast's Land, and summon this...human." HippoGryphomon said and began escorting Hisyarumon deep into Beast Field territory.

"Yes, let us go summon this human, this...new hope." Hisyarumon agreed in his mind as he looked upon all three of the Digital World's moons, every of them full in the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Start! My Name is Ren!

Author's Note: This chapter is a bit of a long one, I apologize. But hopefully you can still enjoy it!

Chapter Two: A New Start! My name is Ren!

Meanwhile, on that same day in the Real World metropolis of Miko City, a small silver car scoots down a road in the residential area. Behind it, a white moving van with "Rocket Movers" on the side follows. Both vehicles skillfully but carefully wind through traffic until they reach their destination, a small apartment building made of white concrete with green paint on the balconies and window panes. The silver car and moving van then park beside each other in a special unloading and loading zone under the builder.

First, the driver of the car exited the silver vehicle slowly, looking around. It was a middle-aged woman, with black hair, brown eyes, and light skin. She wears a light blue shirt and khaki pants. On her delicate feet she wore a pair of light blue sandals, with a little bit of silver on the toes and heel. She turned as she heard one of the movers call to her.

"Should we start unloading now, ma'am?" He asked.

"Not quite yet. I'll need to go unlock the door. I'll send my daughter down when I'm done. Ren, honey, come with me, would you, please?" She said, looking down into the car.

It was then that the other person in the car got out of the passenger's side. As stated by her mother, her name was Ren, 14 years-old and an only child. She had short, very wavy, dark brown hair and blue eyes. Her skin was slightly darker than her mother's. She wore a red strap-less shirt covered with a white mini-jacket with silver trim. Her pants were tight dark blue jeans with a white belt, and on her feet she wore white sneakers with red soles and laces.. She slowly lifted a silver backpack from in front of the passenger's seat and slung it halfway on her back.

"Coming, Mama." She replied and followed the woman to a large elevator. They rode up to the third floor before getting off. Ren, a bit bored, looked at the name plates on the green doors as they passed. "Nakamara" the first said. The next door had a cute hanger under their name plate of a brown fat cat that said. "Matsushita." Hanging under the cat, on little ovals, were the names of the family: Kenjiro, Yoshiko, Miku, and Shin.

The next door was theirs. They're name plate was plain like the Nakamura's but read "Yue" instead. After seeing the Matsushita's door, Ren wondered if her mother would hang a custom plate. Her mother collect chicken, rooster, and chick themed items, so it was not hard for the 14 year-old to see a big Mother Hen with "Yue" on hanging under the name plate, with "Zhi" "Mai," and "Ren" written on eggs below. The thought made Ren laugh. It was something her mother would definitely consider.

I t wasn't long before the movers finally brought up the last few boxes from the truck. They contained Ren's things, so the teen guided the two movers to her room. It wasn't very big, but had a balcony, so Ren didn't mind its smallness. Already, a twin-sized wood bed occupied a corner, while a wooden computer desk rested in the opposite one. She had a very small closet and chest with four drawers as well. Overall, Ren thought it was quaint and proceed to direct the movers where she wanted each box. After that, the movers were paid, their job done. Ren waved down from the balcony when the moving van finally got back on the streets.

After watching disappear, Ren then looked out into Miko City. It's small skyscrapers where not as big or stately as that of her previous home but Ren didn't care. More stars for her to see that way, she figured. In fact, she could just make out the hills behind them. This was the view that she had been promised, one of the things she had hoped for when her father said they would be moving here.

With this thought of her father, Ren sighed. There was still final preparations that had to be done in order for the Yue family to get fully settled in Miko City, and her father had decided to stay behind in their old hometown to do these few last things. He was not expected to be Miko for a least another week, perhaps even two. So, it would just be Ren and her mother. Mrs. Yue had already found a job in town at a bakery, and in three days, the weekend would be over and Ren would start school. So, with the thought of going to a new school in mind, Ren began to unpack her things.

About halfway through, her mother came into the doorway and knocked gently on the wall to grab the attention of Ren, who was hanging up clothes in her closet. Ren stuck her head out partially.

"Yes, Mama?" She asked.

"Ren, we've been working hard for the last few hours. I think most of our neighbors are home. How about we go introduce ourselves? I made soba!" Mai coxed her daughter by hold up a large basket full of containers of buckwheat noodles, also called soba. Ren had learned from her father that it was customary in Miko City for a family that just moved into a neighborhood, or apartment building in the Yue family's case, to give their new neighbors while introducing themselves. Ren did not yet understand why this was so, but she liked the idea.

"Alright, Mama! Let's go!" She said. Soon the two were outside. They decided to start from the elevator and work their way back to their door, and to also visit the residents on the other side.

The Nakamura family was first. Ren knocked on the door and held her breath. She never had new neighbors before and wasn't sure if she knew how to properly introduce herself here. She let her breath go, however, when the door was finally answered.

The answerer was a boy, who looked to be about her age, maybe a year or two older. He had light blonde hair that rested close to his scalp, with only his bangs hanging down over a blue head band. He wore a white collared t-shirt and blue shorts with pants. His blue eyes looked into Ren's as his right hand grasped a black tennis racket.

"Hi. How may I….help you?" He asked uncertainly.

Ren shook off her stunned gazed. "Hi! Um, I'm Ren, Yue Ren. My mother and I…" She motioned to Mai behind her, "….just moved in and we came to present your family with some soba."

"Ah! I heard that we were getting new neighbors." He said. The young man then called behind him. "Mom, Dad, the new neighbors we heard about are here to visit." He then turned back to Ren. "I'm Kosuke, by the way. Nakamura Kosuke, and I am afraid I must leave for my tennis practice or I'll be late. I'll see you later, right?" He said. When Ren nodded and moved, he gave her a quick smile before exiting, stopping for a second to introduce himself to her mother.

"Sorry I have to go so quickly, ma'am. Perhaps we can be properly introduced over dinner sometime." Kosuke said.

"Oh, yes. Certainly!" Mrs. Yue answered.

"Awesome!" Kosuke said and then went to the elevator. By the time he had gotten down to the main level, Mrs. Nakamura was already at his place in the door.

"Oh, Kosuke is gone already? That boy! Always rushing out like that! I'm sure his coach would mind him being a few minutes late. I must apologize for him. I'm his mother, Nakamura Sachiko. My husband, Taro, will join us shortly. Please, come in."

Mrs. Yue and Ren nodded and were greeted an apartment dressed in very traditional Japanese elements. "Thank you for the soba." Mrs. Nakamura said when Mrs. Yue presented her with the noodles. "Taro, Kosuke, and I will surely enjoy it at our next meal."

"Our pleasure! So, your son plays tennis?" Mrs. Yue asked as Mrs. Nakamura led them to the dining room table for tea.

"Yes. He is one of the star players at our local middle school and also plays in junior tournaments. You must come and see him play sometime. Do you play any sports, Ren?" Mrs. Nakamura asked as she began to pour some tea.

Ren nodded. "Yes, I play lacrosse and was hoping that the middle school in this area had a team I could play on."

"Hmm…lacrosse, you say. I'm not too sure about a middle school team, though I know that the high school has one. But even if there is not a middle school team, I am sure one of the local recreational centers has a team you can join instead." Mrs. Nakamura answered. Ren nodded and began to explain a little more about lacrosse to Mrs. Nakamura.

Eventually, Mr. Nakamura came out of his office and the four chatted more until Mrs. Yue said that they should probably visit the other neighbors before it got too late.

"Thank you for all your hospitality. I hope we can do this more in the future." Mrs. Yue said

"Certainly." Mr. Nakamura said. And with that, Mrs. Yue and Ren took their leave to visit the Matsushita family. They were as nice as the Nakamura family, they discovered, although a bit more loose in their personalities and not quite as formal.

Miku, their daughter, was only one year younger than Ren. She was at a friend's house, unfortunately, though her younger brother, Shin, was home. However, at 6 years of age, all he seemed to want to do was ask Ren and her mother many, many questions, despite his mother's hints to stop. They enjoyed a quicker chat than that at the Nakamura's, for it was soon close to dinner time and the Yue's still had one more family on the hall to meet.

However, all they were greet with was silence after they knocked the door a little down and across from them. "Huh. The Tandon's must not be home." Mrs. Yue said.

"Yeah, I guess we'll have to give them their noodles tomorrow, Mom." Ren answered.

"What a shame though. The way Mrs. Nakamura described them, I really want to see what the Tandon family was like, especially Daruka, I hate to admit." Mrs. Yue replied.

Ren slowly nodded in agreement. After barely getting to meet Kosuke, never seeing Miku, and being slightly annoyed by Shin, she wonder what kind of person Daruka was. If they were all busy with their different interest, would the children of the third floor of this apartment building ever meet?

Ren pondered this over supper and then throughout the evening as she again resumed unpacking. Kosuke seemed nice, and how her parents described her, Miku would be too. Ren wanted them all to be friends. Surely, that was possible, right?

However, Ren would not get to answer that herself. Suddenly, just as she had finished setting up her light grey laptop on the desk, it emitted a green light from its screen, completely covering up the desktop.

"What…..in the world?" Ren said as she backed away, shielding her eyes from the intense light. But after a few seconds, she found herself peeking carefully at it, and then, slowly inching towards it.

"Chosen Child from the Real World, enter this Gate. You are needed within." A booming male voice seemed to call from the other side.

"Chosen…Child? Needed…within?" The girl questioned with a puzzled look, but still was compelled somehow to come forward.

"Do not be afraid. Everything will be clear, soon. "The voice said, and with that the green light engulfed Ren. She was slowly yet again blinded, but from what she could make out, it looked as if she were entering the computer screen itself! Just as the plastic window that held the screen whizzed by, Ren blacked out and fell at what she thought was total emptiness.


	3. Chap 3:To Be A Defender! Fight, Bearmon!

Chapter Three: I Want To Be A Defender! Enter Bearmon!

"So, this is the human? Kind of small, isn't it….are you sure about this, Hisyarumon?"

"I am, my friend. My visions do not lie."

These whispering voices were what Ren heard when she finally came to. She fluttered her eyes upon, only to be staring up at a starry, night sky. Gone were the white walls of her room. Instead, she saw the tops of all sorts of trees.

"Where….am I?" She said weakly.

She could hear something beyond her gaze rustle the grass below as it turned.

"The human! It's awake!" The first voice she heard said. It was a gruff voice, but there was something about it that Ren just…thought she could trust.

"'Shhh….we don't want to startle her, HippoGryphomon." The other voice replied calmly.

"Her? You mean it's a female human? How do you know such things, Hisyarumon?"

It was at this point Ren made what she thought might be a crazy idea, but she did it anyway. She sat up, ready to meet the owner's of these voices face to face. She gasped as she laid eyes on the white hippogriff and the black dragon.

"Ah! Demons!" Ren shot up and began to slowly back away. "Please, don't eat me!" She plead.

"Eat you? Perish the thought!" The black dragon said and then chuckled lightly. "Allow me to introduce us. I am Hisyarumon, and is this my good friend, HippoGryphomon. We are a type of being know as Digimon."

Ren, seeing that he wasn't going to eat her, and relaxed a bit. Curiously she asked. "Digimon?"

HippoGryphomon nodded. "Aye. It is short for Digital Monster. Legends say that we are beings formed from the data in the devices in your Human World. We live here, in the Digital World, which is completely made from that data as well."

Ren could hardly believe what she was hearing. "Made from data? From computers? I have never heard of such things."

Hisyarumon simply replied. "Well, it has been passed down to us for ages. And if it were not true, how then, young human, are you here?"

Ren pondered on this for a moment more. "I suppose you are right. Your name is Hisyarumon, you said?"

The black dragon nodded. "Yes. And what is your name, may I ask?"

"Oh, my full name is Yue Ren, but I guess you can call me just Ren, if you like."

The Dragon Digimon Defender smiled. "I would like that…Ren."

"Well now that formalities are over…." HippoGryphomon said, causing Ren to glance at him. "….I guess it is no use keeping you in the dark any longer about you are here. I must be frank with you, you've come in a very dangerous time for the Digital World." He said ominously, to which Hisyarumon nodded sadly.

"A dangerous time? What is going on, exactly?" Ren inquired of the white,winged Digimon who towered over her.

"Well, We Digimon are divided into types based on our appearance and nature. We called these types "Fields." We know of ten Fields at the moment: Beast, Dragon, Machine, Marine, Bird, Insect, Plant, Light, Dark, and the newly discovered Unknown Field." HippoGryphomon answered, and then went on to explain that he was the leader, or Ruler, of the Beast Field Digimon, while Hisyarumon was the Defender of the Dragon Field Digimon, their protector of sorts.

Ren listened carefully, but the more they told, only more questions popped in her head. "Okay, so you have Defenders and Rulers, but where do I fit in with this. I guess what I am try to say is, and I don't mean any disrespect by this, but I don't see how I can be of use here. You two alone seem pretty strong."

Hisyarumon searched her eyes, knowing she was trying to had the worry in them. "It is alright, child. I understand that you are confused and afraid. You have been sent by us, strange creatures, to a world you do not know. Your reservations in helping us are natural, Ren. But understand that you are of use here, for my visions have shown me that you, combined with the power accessible in the green orb in my hand, will be able to vanquish the shadow that has descended over our world.

Phelesmon, an evil Dark Digimon, has refused to respect the balance between the Fields, and has sent his followers to subdue our Ruler s and Defenders, and bring the Digital World to its knees under his control. Why he does this, we are not yet sure. However, I fear if he is not stopped, we will soon know the dark truth behind his actions. So….what do you say, Yue Ren?"

Ren looked into both the ears of Hisyarumon and HippoGryphomon and could not ignore the pain she saw behind them as they eagerly awaited her answer. But before she could reply, Moosemon came bolting into the clearing. Ren then turned speechless as the blue-stripped quadruped stood over her, its red eyes focused on HippoGryphomon.

"Leader, thank goodness I have found you." Moosemon said, only giving Ren a quick shocked glanced. Clearly, something was more urgent than a human standing with her Leader and her Defender superior. "Our Tapirmon scouts have reported that a group of powerful Machine Digimon is headed this way. Tankmon, who has tried to attack us before, leads him. "

"Tankmon? We must face them immediately! If they reach the Wild Cave, we are lost! Gather our forces, Moosemon. Hisyarumon, will you agree to help us?"

Hisyarumon nodded. "Yes, old friend. Ren, you should come as well."

Ren shot up a shocked gazed at the Defender. "What? Me?"

The black dragon nodded. "Yes, you must know what attacks the Beast Field. You must see what evil Phelesmon has brought upon us. Only then, I believe, will you decision to aid us or not be truly acceptable."

Ren wanted to protest, especially she knew nothing of Digimon besides what little she had been told. But still, even in this moment of haste and war, she could still make out the sadness and hurt in Hisyarumon's eyes. She quickly turned to Moosemon, who looked down at her cautiously with piercing, crimson eyes. But the fury and intensity in them still seem old a façade to the wariness and hurt. Ren could almost feel her own heart pang with that same sadness.

"Alright, I will go." She agreed finally.

"Then, get on my back quickly." HippoGryphomon said, turning around to show it to her. "My wings are the fast things to carry you to the battleground, and plus, there is no safe place for you, child." Ren agreed and then carefully climbed on. As soon as she was settled, HippoGryphomon lifted up above the trees, Hisyarumon following close behind. On the ground below, Moosemon galloped swiftly through the forest, dodging effortless through the pines she knew so well.

It seemed to be ages before they finally reached their destination. Sure enough, a dozen of Machine Digimon appeared at the edge of the forest, with a large, green tank-like Digimon, which Ren instantly knew must be Tankmon, as their leader. His followers, as she would later find out, were the android-like Guardromon and metal-covered stag beetles known as Kokuwamon. However, she did not expect to see a sole Digimon charging ahead towards the invaders.

It looked to be small brown bear, running like a human on his back legs while he positioned his front legs like a runner. On his head he wore what appeared to be a backwards purple baseball hat, with his small ears sticking through. On each of his cheeks, just past his white muzzle, were two red wedge-like marks. Slung over one of his shoulders and then down his white belly was a purple, belt-like loop. The bear also wore several similar belt-like loops on its paws. His brown nose twitched as hisblue eyes focused solely on Tankmon.

HippoGryphomon noticed him too and flew down closer to the little mammal. "Bearmon! Stop this immediately! An inexperienced Rookie Digimon such as you cannot expect to defeat the likes of Tankmon!" He warned.

"I cannot stop, Leader! I must do this! I want to prove to you that I can be our Field's Defender!" The bear answered and sped back up.

Tankmon watched the little Digimon with a chuckle. "What is this? Is HippoGryphomon sending that little brat towards us? I was expecting more pride from the Beast Digimon. Oh, well, the little guy would make a great polisher for my backside! Ha ha!" He chuckled. "Attack with Warning Laser, Guardromon! Kokuwamon, give the little baby a taste of yourPower Surge!"

Ren watched in horror as lasers and electricity sped towards the bear below. Suddenly, before she realized it, she had let herself jump off HippoGryphomon and was falling to the ground below. "Stop! Don't hurt him!" She called out.

Bearmon looked up at the voice in wonder as the human head down in her speedy drop. At the moment, Hisyarumon, who was looking on in absolute horror, felt the green orb in his clutch break open, unleashing a giant ray of emerald light towards Ren and Bearmon. In an instant it engulfed the pair. HippoGryphomon, Hisyarumon, and even the enemy Digimon were forced to look away from the bursting light.

Inside, it did not take long for Ren to realize that instead of falling towards the ground, she was now floating slowly down to Bearmon, who seemed to be frozen in time. Suddenly, the deep male voice she had heard upon entering her computer into the Digital World called out to her once more.

"Chosen Child, do you wish to save the life of the small being below you? Indeed, you were brought to this digital world to help save the creatures within. However, I nor any of the Digimon you have met or will ever meet can force you into this role. You must choose it on your own free will. So, will you accept it..Yue Ren?"

Ren's blue eyes looked down at Bearmon's frozen body and softened. She admired his spirit and could not stand to think that his life could ended there as his body was barraged with lasers and lightening. Ren nodded. "I will! I will help the Digimon!"

"Very good! Then, you will need this." The voice said. Suddenly a small green ball of energy floated from the top of the light towards her. It stopped in front of her face and faded away. In its place, a small metallic device appeared. It was white and shaped like a rectangle. Two red stripes stretched around it's sides. On one end of the rectangle was a screen, which shone with light. One the other side, two purple buttons rested side by side. A small purple antenna jutted out from that end as well. Ren reached out and carefully took it.

"This is a type of device known as the Digivice-H, Digi-H for short. The meaning of the "H" will be revealed in time. All you need to know now is that you can use it to help Bearmon out. All you have to do is say "Field Digivolution: Beast Mode!" The rest will come on its own." The voice explained . " Oh, and take this as well." It added. Then, from out of the screen of the Digi-H came a small, green, circular coin-like object. On one side, the head of a wolf-like beast was imprinted, on the other, simple the letter "H."

"This object is known as a Field Crest, specifically the Beast Field Crest. The other Fields have one similar. With this, you will have to the ability to become the Beast Field's Defender, with the ability to evolve any Beast Digimon you chose. However, you must select a specific Beast Digimon to be your partner. If not, their nature will cause them to fight you for the crest, such as is its curse, I am afraid. Choose wisely! Good luck!"

Then, as quickly as they came, the light and the voice disappeared. However, the last bits of light guided Ren back to the ground, facing Bearmon's back. He quickly became unfrozen and, sensing the human behind him, turned his head towards her.

"I had…a weird dream just now….you…said something and I changed into something stronger! Please, say it again! I want to be stronger! I want to be a Defender!" Bearmon pleaded.

Ren shook of the shock just enough to understand his words and then nodded. She held the Digi-H high enough that every Digimon could see it. She then udder the phrase the deep voice gave her.

"Field Digivolution! Beast Mode!"

Bearmon then replied with "Bearmon…. Beast Mode digivolve to…!"

Bearmon suddenly glowed with green light and was soon covered in it. Ren watched in awe as it expanded into a bigger shape. HippoGryphomon, Hisyarumon, and Moosemon could hardly believe their eyes when the light faded. In replace of the small, upright Bearmon, a new bear-like Digimon stood on all fours in front of Ren. His purple fur was smooth for the most part, but formed a huge mane starting behind his small ears and ending just before his huge shoulders. His orange eyes gleamed with pride as he let out a growl, revealing his sharp white teeth. On his forehead, just above his eyes, a white crescent mark appeared. His front paws were covered in huge red gloves, with long silver claws and three sharp spines on his knuckles, all held there by bronze, studded cuffs. He also wore red shoulder armor, with silver round studs.

When he called his name with another deep growl, the whole earth seemed to shake. "Grizzlymon!"

Tankmon would never admit it, but he could feel his insides shaking with that roar as the huge, purple grizzly bear turned towards him and his small brigade, knocking away their attacks with a simple swap of one of his massive paws. What in the world was going on here? No matter, he said to himself.

"Ha!" Tankmon mocked. "So you got bigger, big whoop!" We can still take a weakling like you! Troop fire all you have! Hit that human too! Show no mercy!" He called out.

Ren however, stood where she was, glancing calmly at Grizzlymon, who did not back down an inch at the announcement. If this was the beginning of Ren's efforts to save the Digital World, she and Grizzlymon would have to get rid of Tankmon's army and fast!

\


	4. Chap 4: Fierce Partners!

**Chapter Four: Fierce Partners! Grizzlymon and Ren!**

Ren watched Grizzlymon carefully as the large bear stared at Tankmon.

"So, what now?" She asked meekly!

Grizzlymon cocked an eye back at her and grin. "Watch!" He said, and then charged towards the group of attacks!

Tankmon sneered. "Heh! You should have run when you had the chance! I think I'll let myself have the pleasure of taking you out myself! Gatling Machine Gun!" He sent a spray of bullets from the guns that made up his arms.

Grizzlymon dodged again, but a few hit him. He lost his balance for a second tripped.

"Grizzlymon!" Ren shouted!

The purple bear quickly got up with a painful grimace, and tried to shake off the pain. "So, you like bullets, huh?" He said when he finally could stand to. "Well, let's see what they can do against this! Maul Attack!"

Ren watched worriedly as Grizzlymon charged towards the tank-like Digimon, who fired another barrage of bullets straight at him. Grizzlymon jumped and, using his massive front paws, sent the bullets back. Tankmon winced and had to back away from the hits from his own ammo, and when they finally ceased, He saw nothing but one of Grizzlymon's giant claws heading straight for the cannon that was his nose.

Ren looked on with confusion as Grizzlymon used his smallest claw to plug up the cannon. Tankmon was mortified. "Hey! Let go of that, you stupid beast!" He then began to try to knock Grizzlymon away with this arms, but the bear quickly used his other claw to knock them away instead. Then, he stood up on his back legs, causing Tankmon to be lifted in the air.

Tankmon flailed as he was lifted straight up,his head facing down towards Grizzlymon's. The bear smirked. "Going up!" He shouted and brought Tankmon down to grab his weaker underside. Tankmon's eyes widen in horror as Grizzlymon then tossed him upwards.

Ren watched with disbelief as Tankmon flew for a few feet, and then began to descend. Grizzlymon watched triumphantly as his foe hit the ground, causing a crater to form under him, into which he was stuck. Grizzlymon got down on all fours again, and then attacked the leader of the invaders. "Crescent Dawn!" He shouted, and a beam of light came from the crescent on his forehead.

It slammed into Tankmon, who shouted in pain. Then, Ren watched in horror as the Machine Digimon dissolved away into little pixels. Grizzlymon then stood up his back legs, and let out another earthshaking roar. He then turned his gaze to the now leader-less Kokuwamon and Guardromon. They looked uneasy at each other, some of them shaking. "Well?" Grizzlymon growled. "Anyone else?"

With this, the small army began to run away. It was then HippoGryphomon and Moosemon decided to move, swiftly charging over and around Grizzlymon and Ren.

"Don't let them escape, Moosemon!" HippoGryphomon shouted in the air to his second-in-command.

"You don't have to worry about that, Leader!" Moosemon said, and then quickly focused on a group of Kokuwamon. "Hanging Twister!" She said, and opened her mouth to release a huge tornado that caught up the metallic beetles, as well as some Guardromon that were running ahead of them. Suddenly,the twister stopped, and sent the entrapped Digimon several feet down to the grass below, where they instantly faded to bits of data, which floated away as if they rode an unfelt wind.

Ren also witnessed HippoGryphomon chase his own group of Machine Digimon. "Heatwave!" He shouted and blew super hot air at then, which melted their metal skins instantly before they were changed to bits of data that blew away as well

"Wait! Stop! Why are you killing them?" The human called. Grizzlymon was about to go after the few Kokuwamon left but he turned to her instead.

"We have to. Leader said if any intruder should escape, that Digimon would only inform the Dark Rulers about what they saw on Beast Field lands! We can't let information get into the wrong hands!"

"But…." Ren responded, only to stop when Hisyarumon floated down in front her.

"I know it is painful to watch them turn to data like that. Believe me, it shakes a Defender like myself to the core. But, when they become pieces of data like that, they are not killed, but mere changed. The data floats off, as you see, to become an egg elsewhere. That Digimon will be born again from that egg, hopefully far away from the Dark Ruler that would use them from dark purposes.

We would love to spare them of this rebirth, but the Dark Rulers leave us no choice. This Digimon are ordered, against the will of all but a few of them, to spy and to fight, only stop when they are attacked to the point of turning into an egg similar to the ones out which they were born. So, we have no choice but to sadly, take it to that point. That is why is it so important that this war end and the Dark Rulers' reign. Do you understand this, Ren?" He asked.

Ren thought for awhile before she slowly nodded. "Yeah, I think so. So, these Dark Rulers, they are no joke, huh?"

Hisyarumon sighed sadly as he watched Moosemon finish taking down the invaders. "No, they are certainly not. And this poor Machine Digimon, they have the worst Dark Ruler. I know little about him, not even his name or description have been revealed, but he treats the Digimon forced under him as bad as Phelesmon himself. He must be taken out first. The Machine Digimon can take this tyrant no more, I am afraid, because he may just end up wiping the innocent ones out completely."

Ran gulped as she imagine the tortures that the Machine Digimon might suffer. "Why? Why would that be any good to anyone? We have similar situations in my world. I don't understand it, Hisyarumon."

"Nor I, Ran…nor I. Come, let us see if HippoGryphomon needs anything. Also, I think Grizzlymon is about out of energy." The dragon said and floated towards the other three Digimon.

"Out of energy?" Ran questioned and followed him, keeping her eyes on the purple bear. Suddenly, he began to glow with light again. Ran then ran faster, fearing he, too, might turn into bits of data. However, she let out a confused sigh as the light got smaller as she arrived at it, before fading out slowly. Bearmon emerged from it , looking himself over.

"I...De-Digivolved?" Man, I liked being Grizzlymon! " He then turned to Ren. "I was awesome, wasn' t I?" He asked proudly.

Ren could not help but smile at this confident question and the proud glare in his eyes. "Yeah, you really were powerful. But why did you turn back, Bearmon?" She implored.

"Allow me to explain." HippoGryphomon said. "According to what we know about Digimon who have digivolved using humans and devices like the one you have, these specific Digimon have a set energy reserve that they can access. It seems to be a combination of that Digimon's specific energy and that of its human partner. Once this energy is completely used up, that Digimon goes back to a previous form, depending on the amount of energy it used.

There are several levels of Digimon strength. They start with Fresh, the level a Digimon is the moment it hatches. It then goes to In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and then finally Mega. Bearmon, for example, is a Rookie Level Digimon and Grizzlymon seems his Champion form. Normally, it takes Digimon years to the next level naturally, and once they obtain that level, they generally don't De-  
Digivolved out of it, unless a huge amount of energy is used. However, it seems that human, using their devices, can speed up the process to a matter of seconds, at the cost of usually immediate De-Digivolution." He finished explain.

Ren tried to understand it all. "Yeah, I think I get what you mean, HippoGryphomon." Upon seeing Moosemon's frown of disdain and obvious clearing of her throat, Ren stuttered, "I mean…Leader?"

"Better." Moosemon said. "So, my ears picked up on the conversation you had in the light when you received that device that made Bearmon Digivolve. It is called a Digi-H, right?" She asked.

Ren nodded carefully. "Yes, that is right."

"I thought so. I also recalled that strange deep voice telling you that you received the Beast Field Crest?" The blue moose questioned.

"Right. He said it meant that I was the Beast Defender, now. Is that really right, Leader HippoGryphomon? I mean, I'm not a Digimon and I am just learning about Digimon in general." The human girl questioned.

"Yes, whoever should posses the Beast Field Crest is the Beast Field's Defender. I do not understand how it was removed from its special place in cave deep within Beast Digimon territory but if you are meant to have it, then so be it. We do not have a Defender currently, as I felt no need and Moosemon was doing an excellent job in what I saw as an equivalent position of my second-in-command, but it seems that fate has ruled otherwise. So, I welcome you as the Beast Defender and offer you full rights to become a member of the Beast Field. "

To Ren, it seemed impossible that she should be given what was clearly a highly honorable position in the Digital World. She was about to ask if HippoGryphomon thought her truly acceptable for the position when Bearmon butted in.

"What? You mean….." The Rookie Digimon turned to her. "…that she gets to be the Defender? But….I thought….I mean…..I've been working so hard. Are you sure, Leader?"

"Bearmon, I know you have wanted to be our Defender and I appreciate your hard work, but….I don't think you have the skills yet." HippoGryphomon replied calmly, trying his best not to break the bear's spirit in the process.

"But you saw me out there," Bearmon rebutted. "I was Grizzlymon! I defeated Tankmon! Can't I be a Defender, too? I'll work with the human! I like her!" He said, looking up towards Ren. "She….believed I could fight. I feel it."

Ren looked at him. "Bearmon….."

"I want to fight with you. You helped me. Please. There are so many great stories about humans and digimon working together. I want to be like them! I want to make my Leader proud!"

Ren smiled. "Bearmon….I….want that too." She then turned to HippoGryphomon. "Leader, the voice also told me that I had to choose a partner Digimon to help me as a Defender, even though I can make any Beast Digimon Digivolve if I use the Digi-H. If I don't, the Beast Digimon will only try to fight me and take the Crest. In all due respect, I ask for your permission to make Bearmon my partner. I don't know what kind of track record he has in fighting or things like that, but I do know he willing took on Tankmon. I think he can be a great partner for me. No! I know he will be!"

HippoGryphomon stared startled at her plea. He then softened his gaze. "You are the one appointed as Defender. I think it is only appropriate that you be able to choose who your partner is. So, therefore, if you are up to training Bearmon to be a Defender alongside you, you have my blessing. Good luck."

Bearmon leapt up in the air upon hearing this. "Yeah! Alright!" He then landed and turned to Ren. "Thanks so much! You want regret this! I am going to show you just how good of a Digimon I know I can me!" He then smiled. "Oh, I guess if we are partners, I should know your name, huh?"

Ren gave him a kind smile back. "It's Ren."

Bearmon cocked his head to the side. "Ren, huh? Alright! Look out Dark Rulers! Bearmon and Ren are coming to defeat you!" He then struck a victory pose

Ren was about to chuckle at this when the powerful voice of Moosemon boomed behind her. "Wait just moment!"

Hisyarumon, who was watching the scene with some amusement, turned towards the second-in-command. "Moosemon? What is wrong?"

Moosemon shot her crimson eyes at him. "What is wrong, Hisyarumon? You of all Digimon should be outraged at this!" She then turned that dark gaze to HippoGryphomon. "Leader, if our Defender is to have a partner, it should be Digimon well-experienced in the way things are in the Beast Field and in the Digital World in general. Bearmon was born barely one year ago! I do not believe him proper for this job! Yes, he won against Tankmon, but he was sloppy and showed off for this human! He has much to learn! Do you think he can honestly stand against the likes of Phelesmon? I do not believe so!" She cocked an eyevback at the little bear, who could not help but show his teeth.

HippoGryphomon. "Moosemon…..you have brought up good points. However, it is for Ren to decide. After all, she does have the right to choose her partner."

Moosemon reluctantly nodded before coming up in front of Ren. The human child looked up at the Moose Beast Digimon, who towered several feet above her. "Defender Ren, you need an experienced Digimon by your side, NOT a Rookie. I can ensure us victories! I am an Armor Digimon, a rare level equal to that of Champion and will remain so if I should De-Digivolve! I ask of you to choose me instead! Test me! I will fight any Digimon of your choosing to prove that I am strong!"

Ren could only stare into Moosemon's large red eyes. She could see that the large Digimon truly believe what she said. Ren looked over to Bearmon, whose eyes, too, were pleading to be chosen. Ren lowered her head.

"Moosemon...please…...wait" She studdered.

Moosemon 's anger flared at Ren's hesitance, which she mistook to believe that Ren would not choose her, simply because Bearmon had digivolved for the human first. "If you cannot see who is strongest, if you cannot judge, then I will fight Bearmon to show you! I will show you I am the right choice!"

Bearmon then felt the air get colder as he did just what he knew Moosemon would do, turn around towards him, head down and antlers ready to pierce him. He was in for one heck of a fight.


	5. Chapter 5: Fight Amongst The Beasts!

Chapter 5: Fight amongst the Beast!

Bearmon growled as Moosemon struck her left front hoof against the ground and snorted. "Moosemon! I am not afraid to challenge you!"

"Bring it, then! If you are as great as you say you are, you should have no problem defeating me, even as a Rookie! No Digivolving allowed!" The blue moose responded.

Ren was horrified. "Wait, Moosemon! Bearmon! This is crazy!" She began to run towards them, but was stopped when HippoGryphomon stepped in front of her.

"I advise you not to interfere. This is more about honor than strength. " He said.

Ren looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"HippoGryphomon is right, Ren," said Hisyarumon. "They have each laid their honor on the line. Bearmon fights for the honor of being your original choice and Moosemon fights for her honor as one of the most powerful Beast Digimon. Could you imagine how it feels, to be second-in-command and lose an honorable position to a Rookie?"

Ren thought about this. "I understand, but…..I don't want them to fight."

"Sometimes, you'll find it is the only way to solve a problem for some. Moosemon will not take less, I am afraid." HippoGryphomon answered.

Ren sighed sadly, but didn't know what she could do otherwise, especially if Moosemon wouldn't listen to her. The second-in-command's pride had been hurt, even if Ren had not intended for that to happen. So, she just stood there, watching.

Bearmon, seeing that the battle wasn't going to be stopped, decided to make the first move. "Bear Fist!" He said and sent a punch towards his opponent.

Moosemon sneered as she was quickly able to dodge, leaping clear over the little bear. "Is that the best you have? Horn Blade!" She charged and slashed an antler into his back. Ren's eyes widened with horror as Bearmon let out a haunting scream before he slammed into the ground. "Moosemon! Stop!" She yelled out. However, Moosemon ignored the plea.

Bearmon struggled to turn over and get up. He was clearly trying to hide a lot of pain as he faced the Armor Digimon again. "Heh! You think you can take me down that easily! Bear Roll!" Bearmon then curled up into a ball and launched himself at Moosemon.

She smirked before unleashing another, familiar attack. "Hanging Twister!" It headed straight towards Bearmon, who was unable to stop himself. The tornado picked him up and tossed him around. Ren then began to run towards them as she saw the twister was headed straight for the trunk of a large pine nearby. But she wasn't fast enough. The twister slammed Bearmon's already injured body into the tree. Ren swore she could hear bones break as he cried out in pain before slumping to the tree's bottom. Horrible still, Moosemon bolted over and stood over him before Ren could get there. Her stance was still tense as ever. The second-in-command was ready to make a third attack!

Bearmon managed to painfully open one eye to stare up at the large Digimon. "What are you waiting for? I'm not ready to give up! I'll never give up my dream to be a Defender!" He exclaimed, but not without painful breathes.

Moosemon's tense gaze wasn't fazed in the slightest. "You are certainly a foolish little Digimon! You'd only get yourself killed on the battlefield!"

Bearmon managed to growl at this. He was about to try to get up, when Ren yelled out. "Bearmon! No! Stop!" Bearmon glanced over at the human girl, who now stood behind Moosemon's massive form. "That's enough!" She said, tears began to form in her eyes.

Bearmon just looked at her with weak eyes. "Ren…"

Ren lowered her head as she came up to stand at Moosemon's shoulder. "I am sorry, Bearmon, but I have decided to take Moosemon as my partner." She said sadly. Moosemon looked down at her and smirked.

Bearmon's eyes widen. "No! Ren…please…don't! I can do this!"He plead.

Ren shook her head. "No, Bearmon…..you…..I….just." She sighed. Why was this so hard, to tell him that she had decided to agree to make Moosemon her partner because she didn't want to see him hurt…..plus, she knew Moosemon was ready to attack him again. And she just knew that one more attack….would surely kill him, turning back into data. Ren could barely stand to even think of that. The image of the Kokuwamon and Guardromon dissolve away still rocked her to the core. "You aren't ready, Bearmon. Moosemon….is the better choice. I am sorry…..truly I am." She said, not looking at him.

Bearmon gasped. He could barely believe what he was hearing. What had happened? She believed he could fight, he felt that. So, why would she…..just give up on him?

However, before he could ask her these questions, another being shot into the clearing. It was a white dog-like Digimon, with a dark pink tail and ears. "Leader! Leader! We are grave danger!" She said hurriedly.

HippoGryphomon turned to the small digimon. "What is it, Labramon?" The Beast Field Ruler asked.

"Another wave of Machine Digimon is coming this way! There are dozens this time! Our first wall of defense has already been shredded through!" Labramon exclaimed.

"No! Ren, Moosemon! This is your time to prove yourself as Defenders! Follow Labramon back to face the attackers. Take as many Digimon as you wish. Hisyarumon and I will be there shortly, but first we will see that Bearmon's wounds are taken care of, as well as that of any injured from the first defense." HippoGryphomon ordered.

Moosemon nodded. "Yes, Leader! We will go quickly!" She then lower herself down a little, placing her back closer to Ren's height. "Get on, Ren. We will be able to travel faster that way." She said.

Ren took a look at Bearmon, who looked away from her. She sighed, wondering if she had really made the right decision. Moosemon….had not show him much mercy. Did the Armor Digimon really have the honor and selflessness to be the Defender who would put the Beast Field first?

However, there was no time to think about that now. She'd have to confront Moosemon about it later. Plus, perhaps this was simply a moment of weakness of her character, or even a misunderstanding of Digimon ways by Ren herself. So, Ren climbed on Moosemon's back and held on tight to her fur. "Alright! Let's go, Moosemon!" She said

Moosemon nodded . Labramon barked and then took off deep into the forest, dodging in and around trees. However, Moosemon kept up with her just as if the little dog was going in a straight line. Ren had to admit, Moosemon had speed and agility on her side. Plus, she was a very tactical fighter. However, none of these thoughts made Bearmon's will leave her. His determination to be a Defender and his own power as Grizzlymon was still fresh on her mind, but they were not alone. The horrible vision of him slammed painfully into the tree remained as well.

Ren shook her head. She had to put these thoughts away now. In lacrosse, she had learned an unfocused mind often lead to mistakes in the game. And Ren certainly couldn't afford mistakes her in the Digital World.


	6. Chapter 6: Boltmon's Army

**Chapter 6: Boltmon's Army!**

Ren held on tight as Moosemon charged through the trees after Labramon. Up ahead, she could see that the forest was ending and the starry horizon began to peek through. Ren let a hand go from Moosemon's thick pelt for a moment. She slipped it into one of the pockets on her blue jean pants and brought out her Digi-H, which she had stored there during the fight between Moosemon and Bearmon.

She looked it over carefully. She could Digivolve any Beast Digimon with it, including Moosemon. Having already seen the strength of HippoGryphomon's second-in-command, however, Ren had trouble imagine a stronger form of the antlered beast. Moosemon didn't listen to her when she told her to stop. What if she wouldn't on the battlefield? Ren stared at the back of Moosemon's striped head, which toward a few inches above her. Moosemon let an eye peer back at the girl, as if she felt her gaze. "You have nothing to fear." She simply said.

Ren could only nod. She wanted to believe that, that she had nothing to be afraid if, but this whole situation had her spooked. It was made only more uneasy when Ren thought she might not be able to handle Moosemon's incredible strength.. and huge pride. Surely, these things would only multiply if Moosemon Digivovled. Ren shuddered to think about that. Bearmon had almost died….she could sense that when she pushed herself between the little bear and his opponent. Ren sighed, and it did not go unnoticed by Moosemon, who responded simply by galloping faster ahead.

It wasn't belong before they reached another grassland, which dipped down to a small valley. "The intruders are down there!" Labramon said, pointing a gold claw down towards it. Moosemon carefully and silently walked closer, until she was certain she and Ren could take a peek at the valley's bottom without being spot. She lowered her head slightly to look down. Ren quietly got of the Digimon's back and proceeded to carefully peer down as well. The sight made her gasp in horror.

Dozens of Machine Digimon filled the bottom of the valley. They were not moving ahead, however, but instead were listening to the unintelligible babble of what must have been their leader. It looked like a shirt-less, green Frankenstein's monster, with a huge metal face. On his back, he carried a massive battle axe. He was very frightening look upon, Ren admit to herself.

"Boltmon….." Moosemon whispered. "I have faced him before. He'll be a hard one to beat."

"Is he their Dark Ruler?" Ren asked.

Moosemon shooked her head. "No. Not even close when it comes to power, I have heard."

Ren stared at Moosemon, her words resounding in the young human's head. "Not even close…..who is this Dark Ruler?"

Moosemon looked over to her. "No one outside the Machine Field knows. That Dark Ruler….is being very mysterious for now, a wise move, I'll give that to him. Why come out and reveal yourself when you have hundreds, possibly thousands at your disposable." Moosemon then sighed. "It is worrying, that even a powerful digimon like HiAndromon feel to such a dark soul."

"HiAndromon?" Ren asked, but mostly to herself. She assumed that this must have been the Machine Field's previous Ruler.

Moosemon didn't answer the questioning tone, but instead kept her crimson eyes on Boltmon. "Labramon." She called without looking at the Dog Digimon.

"Yes, Moosemon?" The smaller Digimon replied.

"Go to Leader. Inform him that Boltmon is preparing to launch his attack and that he has dozens of Thundermon and Starmon with him. Request back up, if he thinks we can afford it."

Labramon nodded. "Right away, Moosemon," The little dog said and took off back into the woods.

Moosemon then stared back into the valley. "Defender Ren, I am going down to attack them. Stay here on the ledge, where it is safe." She said.

"Down there? Alone? Moosemon, let's at least wait until we get back up! You can't take on that many Digimon by yourself!"

Ren didn't waver as those crimson eyes narrowed as they met her. "I have to. If we wait, we'll lose the element of surprise. They will plan to come up this ledge eventually. Plus, this late at night, back-up maybe slow to come. Trust in me, Defender Ren, I know how Boltmon thinks. I can quickly gain the upper hand!"

Ren simply looked back. Moosemon was tense again, every muscle in her sleek body ready for the attack she had planned. Ren knew that she wouldn't listen, so the girl conceded. "Alright, Moosemon, but please…be careful. Pull out if it becomes too much."

The blue moose scoffed. "Don't worry. It won't be." She then charged down the hill, antlers pointed straight at Boltmon. Take out the leader and rest will scatter, she had learned. She was also certain at if the time was right, she could count on Digivolving thanks to Ren, just like Bearmon had down. Moosemon's confidence shot up with this thought and she ran faster towards her target.

The human Defender could not take her eyes of the moose for a second as she entered the enemy's stronghold. She was meet by several groups of angry Starmon.

Boltmon saw this and laughed. "Ha! So you've come back for more, Moosemon? You were lucky to escape the last time!"

Moosemon snorted. "It was YOU who was the lucky one, Boltmon. Now, leave, or I'll give you a second showing of why I am second-in-command of the Beast Field!"

Boltmon sneered. "Oh, is that so? I heard some little Rookie bear was doing your job for you? Getting old, are we, Moosemon?"

Moosemon's eyes glowed with more fury than ever. "Don't be casting my age on me! Why don't you go wimpering back to that Dark Ruler of yours, before someone gets hurt….like this! Hanging Twister!" She let out her famous blue tornado, knocking several of the Starmon out of her way.

Boltmon growled at this. "Thundermon, don't let her get through! Take her down, for Ruler!" He ordered.

The Thundermon quickly let out a battle cry before attacking. "Thunder Bomber!" Moosemon found herself at the receiving of several small electric bombs. Ren held her breath, but speed was on Moosemon's side. She let out another Hanging Twister as they came closer, knocking a good many of them . She dodged all but a few that were left, but recovered quickly it seem. However, the human could clearly see that her body was shaking. "Moosemon!" The Beast Defender yelled out before thinking.

Quickly, Boltmon's gaze shot up at her. Ren stood still, knowing it was too late to hide. "A human? You're working with a….." But before he could finish, Moosemon slam her horns into his back, causing him to yell in a pain.

"You're fight is not with the human, Boltmon! It's with me, so let's finish it!" She said furiously.

Boltmon turned around to face her. "Why defeat you myself? I'll let my underlings take care of that for me. Then, I'll take your little human friend. I'm sure Ruler would like to know just why a human is here in the Digital World once more!" He growled before issuing another command to his minions. "Starmon, Thundermon. Attack her with everything you got! Show no mercy!"

Moosemon didn't waver at this, though she did check her perphipals for anything she could use for defense. But she was too late, the attacks of thunderbolts and meteor showers came down like rain upon her. She tried dodging them, sending out Hanging Twisters as she went, but it was of no use. She was pelted time and time, and blood began to show on her fur.

Ren began to run down to her, calling out desperately. "Moosemon! Retreat! Get out of there!"

Moosemon, shook her head through the pain of another bolt that hit her as she tried to dodge. "No! I won't run! Boltmon won't defeat me! I can defeat him! Ren, you must help me Digivolve!"

Ren stopped in her track. "Digivolve? But, Moosemon, you're weak!"

Moosemon winced. "No! Do it! Do it now! Help me, Ren!"

Ren looked at those pleaing crimson eyes. They were filled with pain and sadness. She then quickly glanced at Boltmon. He sneered at her, looking the human girl over like she was a prize. Ren then reluctantly held her Digi-H out. But she was not confident as she was the first time. She wanted to help Bearmon, and she wanted to help Moosemon, too. But somehow, she was afraid of what Moosemon might become when Digivolved.

Ren felt her Digi-H shake in her hand, and then get hot, so hot she could almost not hold on it. She was afraid, afraid of what Moosemon might become. However, she, knewing that this might be the only way Moosemon would survive the fight, shouted out reluctantly.

"Field Digivolution! Beast Mode!"

At that moment, a dark red light shot out of the Digi-H towards Moosemon. However, it remained unseen by Ren, who kept her eyes closed in fear. Moosemon however, felt the hot ray go into her. She laughed, almost evil, as she was able to stand up. However, she did not digivolve as planned and quickly noticed.

"What?" She said with a darker tone even than the one she gained when dueling Bearmon. She then turned to Ren. "What are you doing? Make me Digivolve! You have the power! I heard it with my own two ears!"

Ren's soul shook with that new voice. Something wasn't right. "I tried! I did everything I was told to do! It….must not have worked."

"Not worked?" Moosemon growled, confused. "But…you're supposed to have the power to Digivolve any Beast Digimon! What went wrong? I should be stronger!"

Boltmon listened to this conversation, having been interested in what he heard from the first sentence. "The power to Digivolve any Beast Digimon, huh?" He said, taking his battle axe of his huge back. "How very interesting. Perhaps,I don't need to fight Moosemon to win against the Beast Field. All I need, to capture you, human. Surely your power makes you precious to them. So, how about you come quietly to me and have an "audience" with my Ruler? He'll be most excited to meet you, I assure."

Ren's eyes shot over to him, but she didn't reply. She just slowly shook her head.

"What? No? How dare you refuse my generous offer, especially since I am suppose to kill all resistance upon sight. " He then pointed his axe towards Ren. "Guess, I'll have to take you to Ruler in pieces then!" He then leaped up and came crashed down towards her.

"Ren! Move!" The darker Moosemon said, using what little strength she had left to push the human away from Boltmon's aim However, she was grabbed by several Starmon, who had charged up when they saw that she was making a move. They tossed her against the hard ground, breaking one of her legs. Moosemon didn't stir after that.

Ren, however, was fully conscious as the she saw Boltmon comes towards her. The blade of his axe was aimed right for her chest and was so big, she knew one hit could split her into. However, she was too stunned at the sight to run. Could this be the end?

No, it wasn't, not yet because just at that moment as the axe came within five feet of Ren, she was pushed down out of the way. She skidded to the bottom off the valley, but luckily landed on soft grass, sustaining a few bruises and cuts. Ren's eyes then shot up back to where she had stood seemingly paralyzed before. There, with a bandage on his back, stood a weak, but furious Bearmon, claws extended towards Boltmon's axe.

"Ren! Quickly! Help me!" He shouted.

Ren somehow understood exactly what he wanted ,and this time it felt right.

"Field Digivolution! Beast Mode!" She shouted, hold her Digi-H close again. This time, no hot ray of light came out. However, Bearmon did began to glow in green light, which once again grew. And as it faded, a familiar, larger, fiercer-looking bear appeared.

"Grizzlymon!" Ren shouted out happily.

Grizzlymon gave her a quick smile before standing on his back feet again. He grabbed Boltmon's axe with his front,armored paws, just before it's blade hit his head. He then proceeded to spin the blade around, which also spun around a very shocked Boltmon. After a few dizzying rotations, Grizzlymon finally let go. Boltmon and his axe were sent flying into the air.

Grizzlymon then focused on the crescent-shaped mark on his head. "Crescent Dawn!" He then sent a beam in the shape of the mark towards the soaring Boltmon, which pushed him further away in a comet-like state. The large bear then turned to Ren and gave her a proud smile. However, it did not last. Quickly, he winced, causing Ren to gasp, before being engulfed in light again.

Ren, realizing what was happening, got up as quickly as she could, ignoring her minor, but painful injuries, and made it just in time to catch the light as it turned into Bearmon, his eyes closed. Ren worriedly shook him. "Bearmon! Please, Bearmon!"

He didn't stir for a second, but with a shake of fur, he finally opened his eyes slightly. "Ren…." He said weakly. "We did it….we defeated Boltmon….just like Defenders…." He whisper between deep breaths. Ren, with tears forming in eyes, only nodded and wiped them away. Then, she carefully stood up with him in her arms.

"Come on, Bearmon. Let's go back to HippoGryphomon and Hisyarumon and tell them what happened." She suggested quietly.

Bearmon started to nod, but then stopped suddenly. "Wait! Moosemon!"

Ren looked behind her and frowned. Moosemon's battered body still lay in the valley. Ren couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. "We'll have to tell HippoGryphomon about her. I don't know if we should move her or not."

Bearmon looked over at the fallen moose. "Is she…?" He asked.

Ren shook her head. "I don't know. Her body hasn't turned into pixels of data yet. Perhaps she's just unconscious. We'd best inform HippoGryphomon quickly about her." She answered. Bearmon then nodded in agreement.

So, Ren ran back towards the clearing as fast as she could, carrying the wounded Bearmon all the way. However, her mind did not leave Moosemon's body. What….if Moosemon was dying? What would happen then? What would HippoGryphomon say? Would he blame Ren because she could stop the large moose from attacking or couldn't somehow make her Digivovle, which might have save the second-in-command as well? This questions, and several more about Boltmon and the Machine Field's Dark Ruler, remained with Ren even as the clearing and Hisyarumon came into sight up ahead.


	7. Chapter 7: Apemon! The Needed Healer!

**Author's Note: Kind of another long chapter ahead, but still enjoyable I hope! Please review if you'd like!**

Chapter 7: Apemon! The Needed Healer!

Hisyarumon floated over to met Ren as she ran closer, Bearmon held tightly in her arms. "Ren! Thank goodness! I was worried when Bearmon just bolted off!" He said with relieved sigh.

Ren looked up at him. "Bolted off?" She questioned before looking down at Bearmon.

Bearmon opened his eyes slightly and answered, "I couldn't help….it….somehow….I knew….you were in danger…."

Ren started down at him for a moment, taken what he said in. She then nodded and looked back at Hisyarumon. "He needs help. He didn't recover from his injuries from the fight he had with Moosemon." She told the black, red-bellied dragon.

"Speaking of Moosemon…." He began, but stopped as soon as he saw that Ren lowered her head.

"She….fought a terrible Digimon named Boltmon. He was too much for her. She….got hurt trying to protect me. I….had to leave her at the valley. She's just….still….laying there. I didn't know what to do, Hisyarumon…..I'm sorry." She said sadly.

Hisyarumon curled around her. "It is alright, Ren. I am sure she is just unconscious, that is all. It isn't your fault. Moosemon ….doesn't have much patience, as you have seen. We received her message from Labramon just a few minutes ago. It was foolish to attack Boltmon without waiting for HippoGryphomon or I to get there. So, how about I go see to Moosemon, and you get Bearmon to HippoGryphomon. He will be able to help your friend."

Ren looked up and nodded slowly. Then, she and Hisyarumon parted ways. She ran through the forest, and finally found HippoGryphomon sitting at the edge of his den, which was a hole dug out of an old, tall, oak tree. He got up and met her. "Defender Ren?" He simply said.

Ren peered up pleading at him. "Leader, Bearmon came to help Moosemon and I fight. He succeed in saving us both, but he has lost a ton of energy, I can feel it. Can you help him? I am afraid….he might….." She could say it, not about Bearmon, not about anyone, she had discovered. The thought of anything, even enemies, turning into pieces data still frightened her. What would happen…if she got hurt bad….would that happen to her?

HippoGryphomon interrupted this train of thought when he asked. "And what of Moosemon?"

Ren looked up at him sadly. "She got hurt…..she's in the valley where we fought….she…didn't get up…." She said with a lump deep in her throat.

HippoGryphomon looked up past her. "I see…." He said, emotionless. "Here, come with me. I know where Bearmon can receive help." He said and then walked past her. Ren followed quietly, as Bearmon had fallen asleep. The lion/horse/eagle hybrid Digimon walked into the forest and into another clearing similar to the one where he met Ren, only smaller. Ren looked around shocked as several Beast Digimon slept on the ground, many in bandages. She remain silent however, as HippoGryphomon turn his head to look at her. "I'll explain about what you see in a moment. Bearmon must come first."

Ren nodded in total agreement and then followed him as he carefully made it past the sleeping Digimon. They entered the mouth of a cave that just inside the clearing.

"Apemon? Are you in here?" The Beast Leader called at the cave's entrance.

"Yes, Leader. Come on inside, please," said a gruff voice from deep within the cavern. HippoGryphomon nodded, mostly to Ren, and stepped further into the cave with her directly behind him. Soon, the light of fire appeared and then the two found themselves in a large dug-out room. In it were a few beds of leaves and some bowls of liquid against the wall. From the roof, fruit and leaves, both dried and fresh, were hung on ropes . There was even some strange-looking meat in a few pots.

In the middle, on a stone, a large, yellow, gorilla like Digimon with a face, ears, hands, and feet of light purple, sat quietly with his eyes closed. Between his feet, he held a bowl full of a red paste, which he would occasionally stir with a wooden spoon he had in his left hand. Once HippoGryphomon and Ren stopped once they entered, he opened his eyes.

"Leader. I welcome you. Oh? Who have you brought with you on this night?"

HippoGryphomon responded by saying, "Healer Apemon, this is Ren, a human who I have summoned to help us defeat the Dark Rulers. It has been revealed that she is our new Defender."

Nervousness suddenly stuck the human girl as the Beast Ruler said that. "H-Hello…nice to met you. Your name is Apemon, correct?" She asked.

Apemon scratched his chin as he looked Ren over. "A human….interesting.." He then saw Bearmon a sleep in his arms. "Bearmon? What is wrong? Has he injured himself again?" Apemon asked quickly.

Ren nodded and then explain everything to Apemon, from Bearmon's fight with Moosemon to when he Dedigivolved and collapsed saving her from Boltmon. HippoGryphomon listened well with the Healer, for he was interested to. Their interest only grew, in fact, when Ren decided to tell about what happened to Moosemon.

After Ren finished, it was clear to her both Beast Digimon were deep in thought. Apemon was the one to speak, however. "Bearmon will be alright, you don't have to worry. His back injury has just left him weak and he has used up quite a lot of his energy today. I'll give him some medicine to help him heal and regenerate that energy."

Ren sighed in relief. "Oh, thank you, Apemon! I have been so worried about him!" She said gratefully.

Apemon nodded. "All in the line of duty, dear child. Now, as for Moosemon…." He instantly gained all of Ren and HippoGryphomon's attention. "If I am correct, she is just suffering from many injuries and much energy loss. It certainly isn't your fault, child. I'll go to where she is and treat her there. Once I am done, I will let you both now, though I don't think she is suffering from anything she can't get through. Moosemon is a strong-willed Digimon. She won't give up her life without a good fight, I assure you." The yellow Beast Digimon explained.

Ren nodded, though….she still wasn't sure. What about that hot light that came from her Digi-H as she tried to Digivolve Moosemon? Could that have something to do with the current state Moosemon was in? Ren was almost sure it had, but she was sure if she should mention it. So, she let it go, hoping she wouldn't regret that decision later. But clearly, the Beast Digimon all had a lot to deal with already. Ren's inability to Digivolve Moosemon might only add to their worries.

Apemon could see her worry though, but thought it might be for Bearmon instead. "Why don't you go and come back to check on Bearmon later. I want to monitor him while he rests? He is in great care here and should be back on his feet in the morning, as I have said." He suggested.

HippoGryphomon nodded. "Of course, Apemon. Thank you for all your help. You are a valued Digimon in the Beast Field, no one can heal as well as you." When the ape nodded and thanked him for the compliment, the hippogiff then turned to his human Defender. Come, Ren. We have much to talk about."

"Alright, Leader. Thank you again, Apemon." She said and then followed HippoGryphomon out the way they came. Soon, they were sitting just outside the cave, looking upon the clearing field with sleeping Digimon. HippoGryphomon sighed sadly as he looked on each one.

"This clearing is where our sick and injured are treated. As you can see, we have many here, all because of the attacks from the Machine Digimon." He said to Ren, but never took his eyes of the sleeping Beasts. " Many of these Digimon serve on my own army….but most…are civilian, I am afraid. They are what I protect. They once knew safety outside this forest, in grassy fields and bright valleys, but when the Dark Rulers came, they were attacked. Some have died and the survivors are forced to take refuge here. Our resources in the forest are become scare now because it was never made to sustain all my Field at once. I…will have to force rationing those resources soon." He paused to think for a moment.

"We have to stop this, Ren. The very Digimon I serve can no longer survive comfortably here. Sure, we have had territory wars in the past, but never these mass conquering. All the true Leaders, their Defenders, and armies….they respect one another. But this Dark Rulers…they only promote hatred and achieve power without thinking of others. Both the Plant Field and the Bird Field are pleading for refuge….but….I cannot provide it for them. I fear…we may not last long either…." He admitted.

Ren looked at him in shock. "Don't say that Leader! That's not true!"

"Ren…." It was the hippogriff's turn to get a shock.

"I know things seem impossible now. I know it might be easy to think that if we give up, we will save ourselves a lot of pain. But if we do…..what are we leaving behind for the Beast Digimon? Nothing but to be ruled by these Dark Rulers. I don't understand much about the Digital World or Digimon, for that matter, but I do understand one thing. I understand that the Beast Digimon have a bond and a will to thrive, to protect their homeland.

I know that Moosemon and Bearmon have done all they can to prevent our enemies from getting close to this forest, and I know you have been leading with honor and respect. Leader! If this situation was hopeless, then why have I been called here?" Ren then looked down at her shoes. " Believe me, if it's anyone who knows about overcoming what is seen as an obstacle, I guess…it would be me."

HippoGryphomon looked at her. "Go on…." He said interested.

"Look closer into my right ear." Ren instructed.

HippoGryphomon looked at her curiously before leaning over to peer into the human's hearing organ. There, hidden by the small flap over the opening of the canal, was a small, flesh colored device. It was so small, HippoGryphomon had not noticed it, even when he was close to the human. "What….is that?"

Ren looked at him. "It's a hearing aid, a device human's wear in or around their ears when they have trouble hearing on their own or cannot hear at all. I have a condition called Dominant Progressive Hearing Loss. I've been slowly losing my hearing since I was 3 and now I am almost deaf. Without the hearing aid, I can barely hear even the loudest sounds. I have to go to a special doctor to check how my hearing is, and sometimes we have to make adjustments to the aid so that I can hear properly."

HippoGryphomon slid closer to her as she continued on. Ren lifted her head to look outward. "When I first got my hearing aid, I remember being scared. I was uneasy about how people would treat me, and I frankly always have been." Ren sighed. "They call it a disability sometimes, like your very life has been disabled by the fact that you can't hear. I hate that word. My life isn't any different than anyone else just because I can't hear on my own. I still get up every morning and go to school, hang out with friends, stuff humans my age do. The only thing I do different is clean and put in my hearing aid and have to see a doctor more than most people. I am not sad or unhappy that I can't hear on my own. I can still play sports, enjoy time with my parents, help out here…."

HippoGryphomon smiled. "I don't believe that you are disabled either, Ren. It doesn't matter to me if you need this hearing aid or not. I can tell you have a Defender's spirit. And I'll challenge anyone that thinks that you are weak or not worthy just because you need this device."

Ren glanced at him, taking in these words. "Thank you, Leader. I do appreciate that. You know, I am glad I know you. You treat me as one of my own friends would.

HippoGryphomon looked her in the eyes. "That is because I want to be your friend, Ren. I like you, you have given me much hope and respect. I feel as if you are like one of the Digimon soldiers I have known my whole life and raised to be great."

Ren considered his words. "Raised to be great….HippoGryphomon, you…." She then just smiled and nodded. "Raised…..wait….mom!"

HippoGryphomon looked puzzled. "Your mom?

Ren looked at her feet. "Talking about all of this….has made me miss my parents. I…wonder….will I ever see them again? What if I can't even let them know I am okay? I've been here for hours. It must be after midnight in the human world. They be so worried and devastated if I go missing."

HippoGryphomon thought. That is a problem. One I didn't even think to think about when I summoned you. I don't know if it is even possible for you to get back Ren. The last humans that came here….are said to just have left when they saved the Digital World, and that was after being here for a very long time. "

Ren sighed in despair. "Mom…what….if I am stuck here for that long….she'll go crazy if she worries. I haven't been away from home for more than a week or so." Suddenly, she felt a rumble in her pocket, where her Digi-H was stored. She pulled it out and discovered that it shock wildly. Then, it then forced its way out of her grasp. It then floated in the above the human and Leader Digimon. Suddenly, the deep voice that had summoned Ren to the Digital World returned.

"If you ever want to get home and then back again, all you have to do is ask." The voice said. Suddenly, a ray of green light came out its screen. It landed on the ground in front of them, before fading away to reveal a small TV with old antenna on the top. Ren looked down into it and recognized the scene being broadcasted on the TV's screen.

"That's my room!" She said when she saw the furniture and familiar décor. "It really is my room!"

"Just hold your Digi-H up to it and you'll be home." The voice said from the Digi-H as it began to float back down to Ren's hands. "When you need to come back, all you need to do is just find a computer and say "DigiGate, Open!" to the screen. You'll instantly be taken back to this spot or any place you need to go in the Beast Field." The voice explained before fading away as Ren took the Digi-H back into her hand. She then looked at it before turning to HippoGryphomon.

He nodded. "Go. If Bearmon should wake before you come back, I shall tell him about this. But I think it would be best if you told him about your hearing aid when you are ready to do so."

Ren smiled. "I'll be back as soon as I can tomorrow. If Bearmon does wake up, would you also tell him that I am going to miss him and that…..he's going to be my partner from now on. I at least owe him that for saving me from Boltmon."

HippoGryphomon smiled back. "Of course! Sleep well, great Defender!

Ren gave him an assuring glance and then waved good-bye and turned to the TV. She held her Digi-H down to its screen it. She then was pulled in towards the screen. After blacking out for what couldn't be more than a few seconds, her eyes opened to view her room. She was home again.

Meanwhile, in a dark field outside Machine Field territory, a lone Starmon runs towards a group

of high-level Machine Once he reach them, the Starmon hit his knees in front of the group. "Great Ones! I just came from a battle on the valley next to the Beast's forest stronghold! I nearly didn't get, as you know they don't like their enemies to escape to report back to their masters."

One, a crystal version of the rock-skinned Digimon Gotsumon named Metormon, turned to him. "Then, your news better be worthy telling then, hm? Because we don't consider defeat to be news at all, right, Tekkamon and QueenChessmon?" He asked the others in the his group, a small, round, metal ball-like digimon with horns that carried a dagger, and another taller Digimon, who was black and resembled a purple caped Queen piece from the game of Chess. In her hand was a large, thin mallet like staff.

"No, we don't, Meteormon." She replied.

"I know, Great Ones, but Ruler must know the information I obtained! It is most interesting!" The Starmon said, despitely trying to save his skin from being punished.

"Then, spit it out, Pointy!" Tekkamon said harshly.

"The Beast Digimon have a human on their side somehow! She appeared with that blasted Moosemon!"

All the Great Ones stared at him. "Go! Get out of our sight now! Ruler must know of this, but you needn't be here! To look upon him is too much of privilege for a lowly Starmon like you!" Said QueenChessmon and watched as Starmon quickly shot up and ran out of sight. "Hmph. Worthless thing. If he were any real good, he would have brought us the human, right, King Kaiki?" She asked looking behind her, where suddenly a tall figure, completely dressed in steel armor appeared. Only his pale mouth and chin, which resembled a human's, appeared. Beside him, a gear-like Digimon known as Hagurumon floated.

"No. We cannot expect that from even a Starmon, a Champion-level. However, we cannot afford to have this human running around the Digital World. The Beast Digimon will only persuade her to help them more. She must be caught! I will expect nothing less than her surrender! Hagurumon!" The armored figured said to the Digimon beside him.

"Yes, King Kaiki?" The gear replied.

"Send in Catchmamemon and BlackRapidmon to retrieve the human when she appears again. Tell them to be alert for any Digimon with her. Humans in the past have been able to give the Digimon with them the power to rapidly Digivolve. We must let Lord Phelesmon's plans become thrawted before they come to full fruitation."

"Yes, King Kaiki! I will go right away!" Hagurumon said and then flew off quickly behind them.

The Dark Ruler of the Machine Field wait for moment as he listened to the world around him. Finally he spoke. "QueenChessmon!"

She bowed in front of him. "Yes, great Ruler?"

"We have play these games with the Beast Digimon for long enough. Already my fellow Dark Rulers have taken down their assigned Fields, and I must not fail taken down HippoGryphomon's, least I face shaming Lord Phelesmon. Go, gather your Chessmon armies and storm the Beast Field. I want the head of HippoGryphomon and Moosemon!" He ordered.

"As you wish, Your Greatness!" She said, then faded away into the night, laughing evil all the way.


	8. Chapter 8: The Sounds of Night

Author's Note: This chapter is a tad shorter than the previous seven, but I think you will find it gives a good look into Ren's personal life a little more. If you like it, or have some suggestions, please feel free to review! I love to get reviews!

Chapter 8: The Sounds of the Night

Meanwhile, as the mysterious King Kaiki planned his attack on the Beast Field, Ren was finally at home. She looked around her room, wondering what had occurred while she was in the Digital World. Everything….looked fine. She decided to go find her mom.

Mai was sweeping the kitchen when Ren came out of her room. "Hi, dear! Got your room the way you want it?" She asked with a smile.

"Mom!" Her daughter exclaimed as she burst in a sprint. Ren almost tackled her to the floor with a massive hug. "I miss you so much!" She said.

"Missed me?" Mrs. Yue asked confused. "Honey, you've only been in your room for an hour at the most, not that I don't appreciate the hug."

Ren looked at her surprised. "Only an hour?" But Ren was sure she had been in the Digital World much more than that. She looked at the clock and saw that indeed less than an hour had passed. "Oh…I see." She said faintly.

Mrs. Yue became worried. "Ren, dear, are you alright?"

Ren shook her head as she let go. She didn't know if it was a good idea to let her mother know that she had basically been in another world for the past hours, so she decided not to tell her about the Digimon yet. "I'm fine." She then yawned. "Man, today has been a long day."

Mrs. Yue nodded. "Yes, so how about you go to bed a little early tonight? Don't worry, I'll wake you up tomorrow morning." She suggested.

Ren thought for moment before nodding. "Yeah, I think I will go to bed. Good night, Mom!" She said and then began to walk towards her room.

"Good night, sweetie!" Mai called out as her daughter reached the door. Ren turned and gave her mother a smile before closing the door.

Ren went over to her dresser and got a nightgown she had placed in there early that day. It was white, with two red stripes on the bottom and thin straps to hold it on her. It wasn't very long; it only went to her knees; but it covered enough if there was a chance she had to step outside in it. Ren placed it on the bed and began to take off her day clothes. While doing so, her Digi-H fell out of her pants pocket. Ren looked at it for a moment as it lay on the floor.

"Bearmon…" She said quietly, before finally picking it up and holding it in her hand to look it over. "I wonder…..if he is okay?" Ren glanced over to her computer's screen and could almost see Bearmon's face in it. He had been so still in her arms….and with Moosemon not moving either….she wondered if she was doing any good at all for the Beast Digimon. She sighed, but something inside told her to shake off the worry. Bearmon was in good hands, right? And Moosemon was probably with Apemon already as well. Ren let the comforting of both of them standing to meet her in the morning fill her mind. She had to believe they'd be okay and that everything would turn out for good in the end. She placed the Digi-H on her dresser, finished undressing, and then proceedws to put on her night gown.

With that task finished, Ren then went out to the balcony. She stood out there for a little while, remaining silent to let the sounds of her new home city flood her. She closed her eyes, and tried to focus on each sound individually. Some were easy to hear, cars travelling up and down the street, the blended conversations of people below on the sidewalks, crickets chirping in the night air. Others were not so much apparent; the rustling of stray papers on the street, the hoot of a nearby owl, a baby crying in apartment below her. This was a nightly ritual for Ren, to take in the sounds around her. Thanks to her hearing aid, each was precious gift, more valuable than gold.

Once she heard all she wanted to outside, she then went back inside and closed the sliding glass door that separated her room from its balcony. She then sat down carefully on the bed, and closed her eyes again to let the inside noises in. She focused on the comforting sound of her mother shuffling about the kitchen, washing dishes and opening drawers. She pinpointed in on the sound of water going through the pipes inside the walls. Then, she heard a chair squeak as her mother sat down, then a click, before voices came into the room. Her mother was watching television.

After hearing all she wanted, Ren opened her eyes again and looked around. Her eyes could not tell her as much as her hearing. This she had discovered when she first started this ritual of enjoying sound, when she first began to wear a hearing aid. With that thought, she drew her hand to her right ear. Carefully and slowly, she removed the device from her ear canal. Then came the thing she dreaded the most in the entire world. Silence.

Ren sighed at the fact that now the beautiful sounds were gone. The only thing that gave her any rhythm was the movement of her own breathing. However, this nightly silence had to happen. If her hearing aid was to function correctly, it had to be cleaned each night and its battery charged. One charge could give the battery up to 14 hours of life, but Ren always carried a couple of spares on long trips, just in case. So, she began her other nightly ritual, cleaning and putting away her hearing aid. She cleaned off the ear wax with a cloth that was designed to not scratch the hearing aid, and then plugged a cord into it so that the battery could charge. She then placed it carefully in the kit.

After that, she laid down. She looked up at her ceiling as thoughts of the Digital World flooded her head. She couldn't think of anything else, especially when two Digimon were hurt. She had to stop the Metal Empire, all of the Dark Rulers for that matter. But how, she pondered. Were Bearmon and she really enough to take them on? Ren would need reinforcements, she was certain. But for now, she needed to sleep. So, she snuggled into her warm bed and drifted off into a world of dreams.


	9. Chap 9: Emergency Call from the DigiH!

Chapter 9: Emergency Call from the Digi-H

The next morning, Ren woke to her mother gently shaking her. Ren opened one eyes slightly and looked up. Mrs. Yue smiled and waved. Ren yawned and sat up. Carefully, she took her hearing aid off the charger and put it in her ear. "There…." She said and then looked back at her mom, smiling. "Morning, Mom!"

"Good morning, honey! Want some breakfast?" Mrs. Yue asked. When Ren nodded, she then said. "Alright! Then, get dressed and I'll have it waiting for you." She then turned to go. Ren followed her.

"I'm going to take a shower first, if that's alright." Her daughter said.

Mrs. Yue nodded. "Of course. Everything should be in there, so that shouldn't be a problem." She replied and left and went into the kitchen. Ren exited as well, heading to the small bathroom in the apartment. Quickly, she took off her clothes, laid them neat on the sink, put her hearing aid in another case, and proceed to take a shower.

During her bathing, Ren began to think how she was going to get back into the Digital World. Hours there apparently only lasted minutes here, so she might be able to go there and back without anyone noticing she was gone. That also meant that the longer she waited to go, the more time the enemy had to attack. Plus, she wanted to see Bearmon again, and find out if he and Moosemon were okay. She just had to find a way there.

It wasn't before Ren finished her shower. She wrapped a towel around her, put her hearing aid back in, and went back to her room. Before dressing, she looked on the Digi-H on her dresser. "I wonder….if I should go now. But what if I got caught in battle….? Should I tell Mom about the Digital World?" Ren picked up the device and started at it, then glanced over to the computer. She frowned. "No…I can't." She then touched her ear. "She worries about me enough already…..I shouldn't add to that. " Ren sighed, but tried to cheer herself up mentally. "Well, if I go, I certainly can't go in a towel."

The Beast Defender went over to her closet, which she managed to fill with the basics last night before she was transported to the Digital World. She took at a thin black vest, a light red t-shirt, and some khaki pants. She then got some underwear and put those on before slipping into the items she just took out of the closet. She then looked herself over in a full-length mirror on the back of her closet door.

"That should do it! Now…" She began but suddenly her mother called out. "Ren! Breakfast is ready!" Ren looked at the computer screen. Bearmon would have to wait. She couldn't just leave now. "Coming!" Ren shouted and exited her world, stuffing her Digi-H into her pocket.

Mrs. Yue set down two bowls on the table. Ren sniffed as the aroma of fresh congee, or rice porridge, filled the room, with just a hint of pork. Ren couldn't help but let her mouth water, this was one of her favorites. "Ah! That's a cute outfit! Great choices! Now, come sit and eat." Mrs. Yue instructed. Ren nodded and sat down across from her mother. The meal was relatively silent, as each was clearing deep within their own thoughts.

But the silence was broken with a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Ren said and stood.

"I wonder who could it be?" Her mother said as Ren made her way to the door. She slowly opened it and someone she didn't recognized stood waiting on the other side.

It was a girl, about Ren's age, with long, straight black hair, pale skin, and purple eyes. She wore a sleek, grey dress that hung on her shoulders, with a black tank top underneath. The grey dress hugged her body a little and went just above her knees, where it met with white leggings. On her feet she wore black slippers with silver buckles on the sides. She wore a purple belt on her waist, a purple choker, and purple and red bangles on her right wrist.

"Good morning! I'm Matsushita Miku! My mom told me a new family had moved next door. So I came to introduce myself. You must be Ren. It's nice to meet you" She said and bowed.

"Yes, that rights. It's nice to meet you too." Ren said and also bowed. She then rose and gestured to her mother. "This is my mom! My father will not be with us for a few more days."

"Nice to meet you, Miku!" Mrs. Yue said.

"Likewise, Mrs. Yue!" The black haired girl said after she rose from her bow. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you came over last night. My mother is really happy to have another family next door."

"Ah! Well we enjoy having the Matsushita family as our neighbors as well. It's nice to have kind people to welcome you to a new city." Mai replied.

Miku nodded. "Speaking of the city, Ren, I also came over to see if you wanted to go to town with me. We could shop and get to know each other better. I can show you all the wonderful places her in Miko City. It would be a lot of fun, I promise!" The girl offered.

"Oh, that does sound like fun! You should go, Ren! I think you'd like it!" Mrs. Yue said to her daughter.

Ren, however, was a little uneasy with the idea. If she went into the city, she might not be able to get to the Digital World if needed. She didn' t like that she would have to leave Bearmon for more than a day. However, she knew that if she said no, her mother would definitely want to know why. And Ren couldn't bring herself to explain about the Digital World. Not yet. So, she decided that her only safe choice was to go. "Sorry Bearmon," she thought sadly. "I can't come just yet. Oh, please don't let the Machine Digimon cause a lot of trouble while I am gone."

Ren then answered Miku. "Alright. I would be glad to go with you, Miku!"

Mike grinned. "Okay! Let's go! It will get busy on the street soon!" And with that, Ren quickly said goodbye to her mom, got a purse from her closet, and went outside into the hall, where Miku waited.

"Ready?" The ebony-haired girl asked. Ren nodded and the two went to the elevator. Miku was about to press the down button, when the steel doors opened up. Inside, an Indian teenage boy walked out. He had short, curly black hair and brown eyes, which stared at Miku and Ren. He wore a uniform that consisted of a white dress shirt, dark green tie, burgundy jacket and pants, and shiny brown loafers.

"Daruka…." Miku said quietly and bowed for a second. Ren saw this and did the same.

Daruka frown and walked past them, but stopped to look at Ren. "Another kid? Great." He said and then continued on down to the apartment that bore the Tandon name plate.

Ren just turned and looked as he opened the door and went in, closing the door loudly behind him. The Beast Defender then turned back to her new friend. "That was Tandno Daruka? Why did he act like that?"

Miku shrugged. "He has always acted like that. Daruka doesn't like a single kid on this hall, which includes you now, I guess. I hardly ever see him; he is always in a cram school, studying for hours upon end."

Ren looked back at the Tandon door. "Well, that certainly isn't a very fun way to live your life." She commented.

"No, it really isn't." Miku said. "But, let's not worry with that sour head. Come on, I know just the place to go to first." She said. The two then got into the elevator and rode it down. They then went onto the sidewalk outside the apartment building and began to walk towards the shopping district.

Miku then spent the next hour showing Ren all of her favorite stores. Some Ren like , and some provide a little too eccentric for her taste. Truth be told, Ren could hardly focus on anything Miku was saying or doing because her mind remained on the Digital World. She desperately want to get back, but she couldn't just ditch Miku. So, she continued to follow her friend around and tried to show interest in the things she was shown. She even tried on a few things every now and then.

In fact, it was in one these stores that Miku and Ren meet a familiar face. That face happened to be Kosuke's. He was in the sports section of a department store when Ren spotted him. He seemed to be looking at tennis rackets.

"Kosuke….." She said, looking at his blue eyes and blonde hair.

Miku, who had been looking at skirts, came over to see what she was looking at, and then glanced at Kosuke. "He's a great guy." She said.

"Yeah….he was very nice to me when we met last night." Ran said, never taking her eyes at him.

"Wanna go over and say hello?" Her friend suggested.

Ran nodded and with that, the two headed over towards him. He looked up when he saw them from the corner of his right eye. He then faced them. "Miku. Ren. Good morning!" He said gently.

"Morning, Kosuke! Shopping for a new tennis racket?" Miku said.

Kosuke nodded. "My old one got bent last night at practice. Oh, Ren, my mom told me you like lacrosse. I noticed this stores has a good selection on sticks and balls, should you need any."

Ren gave him a smile for the advice. "Thank you! I'll be sure to check it out."

Miku looked from Ren to Kosuke and then back before speaking again with a grin. "So, Kosuke, you're next game is the day after tomorrow right? Ren and I will have to come, right, Ren?" She asked her shopping partner.

Ren nodded. "I would love to see you play, Kosuke."

Kosuke smiled. "Awesome, you two are more than welcome to come. Just tell them I invited you and you are sure to get good seats." He said with a wink.

Ren was about to say something else, when suddenly her Digi-H started to vibrate in her pocket. Quickly her mind raced. What was it doing that for? Was there something wrong in the Digital World. Ren had to find out. "Excuse me for moment. I have to use the restroom." She said.

Miku nodded. "Alright, it's in the back of the store." She said.

"Thank you, Miku." The Beast Defender said and raced back there. She entered into a stall and took out her Digi-H. The screen flashed red text that read. "Danger," then "Field under attack!" Ren gasped. She had to get to the Digital World! They must need her. But, how? She couldn't just leave this world at the moment. She had to make up an excuse and go, hoping that Miku and Kosuke would forgive her.

So, she stuck her Digi-H in her pocket, raced out the bathroom, and back over to her two new neighbors. "I'm sorry, Miku, Kosuke, but I have to go back home. I'm need there." She said, speaking a half-truth. She was needed at home, in her computer that is.

Miku gave her a puzzled look along with Kosuke, but she simply said. "Alright…..? I guess we will see you later then?"

"Of course! Thanks guys! I really enjoyed hang out and we have to do it again!" Ren said and then raced out the door. However, she couldn't go home and go to the Digital World. Her mom would want to know why she was back, and without Miku. No….Ren had to find another way to get there. Then, she remembered what the voice from the Digi-H said. All she need was a computer to open something called a DigiGate and get back to the digital world. But where would she find a computer that would allow her to do that without being seen.

Suddenly, she spotted an internet café ahead; with by luck a chance that read "private rooms for gaming available." Perfect, Ren thought and went in. She then went up to the receptionist's desks. "May I get a private room please?" She asked.

The receptionist nodded. "Is this your first time here? I haven't seen you around before." She asked.

"Yes, that's right. I haven't been here before." The girl replied.

"You're in luck, then. First time visitors get the first hour free. After that, though, I'll have to charge you a small fee per hour." The receptionist answered.

"Alright. I'm sure I won't be an hour though." Ren told her. The receptionist nodded and gave her the key to her private room. Ren went to it and then closed the door, locking it behind her. She then turned on the computer, and watched it load. "Don't worry, Bearmon, HippoGryphomon. I'll be there soon!"

When the computer got to its screen, Ren held up her Digi-H and exclaimed. "DigiGate Open!" Suddenly, the screen turned into a blind green light and Ren was once again sucked into it….and the black-out came.


	10. Chapter 10: The Chessmon Army Attacks!

Chapter 10: The Chessmon Army Attacks!

Ren woke up to find herself again laying on her back, facing up at a afternoon sky. She then quickly shot up, and realized she was wearing the clothes that she had on yesterday. "Odd." She thought, but then quickly turned her attention back on the Digital World. She looked around and saw that she was in the same clearing where she first appeared in the Digital World, which meant Apemon's cavern wasn't far off. Ren took off with a sprint towards it.

It wasn't too long before she finally reached the cave, Bearmon was already outside, sitting on the ground. "Ren! You came back!" He said and ran towards her. Ren stretched out her arms as he leaped up, catching him when he was close. The two shared a deep hug.

Ren pulled back and gave her friend a smile. "Oh, Bearmon! I was so worried! I just couldn't stop thinking about you!"

Bearmon smiled back. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, either! I'm so glad you're back and okay!" However, his face quickly turned serious. "But…..we have a problem….."

Ren nodded. "I know. My Digi-H said that there was an attack!"

"Indeed so, Defender." HippoGryphomon said as he appeared out of Apemon's cave. "We are being attacked by an army of Chessmon."

Ren looked at the Beast Field Leader and saw that he was clearly worried. "Chessmon?"

"They are a powerful family of Digimon who attack in massive groups. Their leader is QueenChessmon, a "Great One" or personal advisor and general to the Machine Field's Dark Ruler. They mustn't be taken light. I've already sent several of my most experienced Digimon to meet them in battle, but I fear that we will need you and Bearmon as well, especially if QueenChessmon appears herself."

"Most experienced Digimon? Does that included Moosemon?" Ren asked out of concern about the second-in-command.

"Ren…..I don't know how to tell you this….but…..we believe Moosemon has passed on." HippoGryphomon replied.

"Passed…on?" Ren muttered shock. Bearmon took one of her hands in his paw.

The Beast Ruler nodded. "When we got to the spot of the battle, she was not to be found. We can only assume that after you left, she turned into bits of data and is now waiting to be reborn. We will mourn for her loss of a life, but we must deal with the Chessmon first. I will stay her e and prepare more Digimon for battle, but you must go straight ahead until you see our Digimon. They are most certainly locked in battle with the intruders. Take care of them swiftly, Defenders!"

Ren and Bearmon shook away their sadness and nodded. "We won't disappoint you, Leader!" Bearmon said and then turned to Ren. "Let's go, Ren!"

Ren nodded and the two turned and ran in the direction that HippoGryphomon instructed. "We'll get there quicker if I turn into Grizzlymon and you ride on my back, Ren." Bearmon said.

Ren agreed and brought out her Digi-H.

"Field Digivolution! Beast Mode!"

Quickly Bearmon turned into Grizzlymon, who stood still for a moment while Ren got on his back. Then, the two head off towards the battle again.

It wasn't long before they reach it. Ren's eyes widened at the scene. Several Beast Digimon were biting, clawing, kicking, and punching at many digimon who, like their name said, looked like chess pieces. Ren spotted Labramon tackling a small, pawn like Chessmon. However, the other Digimon she didn't recognize. She quickly hopped off Grizzlymon.

"Time to show this Chessmon what we Defenders can do!" He roared and then spotted a white enemy known as KnightChessmon, who resembled a huge dart with a horse muzzle on his chest and four horse legs. "Heh! Let's see how he handles this! Crescent Dawn!" He then shot the familiar beam from the moon marking on his head.

It slammed into KnightChessmon, almost tackling him over, but he regain his balance and turned towards Grizzlymon. "Knight Lancer!" He said and charged towards the large bear, the tip of his dart pointed straight at the bear. Grizzlymon focused and waited until KnightChessmon before leaping out of the way.

He then turned around it face KnightChessmon's unprotected backside. "Maul Attack!" He said and knocked his foe over, then sent his claws into him. KnightChessmon instantly turned into data and around Grizzlymon, more Chessmon were falling, including a higher level RookChessmon by a tag team of Champion Digimon, one lion-like one called Liamon and another goat-like one called Oryxmon. Things…were looking good for the Beast Digimon, Ren noted, albeit she was a little worried when Grizzlymon seemed to be getting a little cocky by defeated another KnightChessmon and then yelling to the remaining Chessmon army, "Ha! You Chessmon are a joke! Bring out QueenChessmon! We can take her!"

Oryxmon cocked an angry eye at him. "Fool! Do not wish a Mega on us! What if Leader heard you!" Ren could help but think the goat was right, she wasn't sure they could handle a Mega yet. However, what if QueenChessmon did appear? Should someone go get Leader, just in case? Ren was in the middle of these thoughts, when suddenly something huge began to cast a shadow over her. Before the human Defender could even gasp, she was lifted up.

"I got her!" said her abductor, a huge brown rabbit cyborg with black armor and huge black metal ears. Behind her, a small metal ball floated in a strange machine that looked like a cross between a slot machine and one of those toy vending machines where you had to maneuver the arms just right to get a prize. Ren tried to struggle free, but the rabbits hold on her tightened.

"Might as well enjoy the ride,little human! You're coming to the Machine Field with us!"

"The…..Machine Field…." Ren's mind went into the horrible image she had imagined that the Machine Field must be like under the reign of its mysterious Dark Ruler. She couldn't even fathom what terrifying thing might await her there. "Grizzlymon!" She called to the ground. "Help me!"

Grizzlymon looked up to the sky, along with Labramon, to see Ren being carried further up in the sky. "Ren!" He called up. "Hold on! I'll save you….somehow!" The large bear said, but knew they were too high for even him to jump. He then turned to Labramon. "Get Leader, Labramon! He may be Ren's only hope!"

Labramon nodded and ran off into the forest. Grizzlymon then began to run after the two Machine Digimon. "Crescent Dawn!" He called, sending his beam up towards him, hoping to get Ren down out of the clutches of the cyborg rabbit, whose name was BlackRapidmon. However, just as it began to reach it's target, the other Machine Digimon, Catchmamemon, came over in front of it, and stretched out the arms of his machine, blocking the attack. "Ha ha! Stupid bear! You can't possibly expect to get her back with puny attacks like that! She's our prisoner now, property of our Ruler, King Kaiki!"

Ren listened closely. King Kaiki? That was the Machine Dark Ruler's name? It made no sense. One, from watch she learned in a Japanese class she took, "kaiki" meant "machine" itself. That was so….generic, so mysterious. Two, it was just King Kaiki, with no "mon" like other Digimon had at the end of their names. Was this Dark Ruler trying to hide what Digimon he was? This only made Ren more panicked and she struggled to free herself from BlackRapidmon's grap.

However, he only tightened it again, squeezing Ren to the point where it hurt a little. "Now, you behave! We're getting pretty high now! I might just drop you….and I don't think you can float!" He said with an evil chuckle. Ren became stiff at the point of falling, where Grizzlymon had a chance of catching her. But Grizzlymon was having a hard time even keeping up, and his energy was fading as he kept firing his Crescent Dawn attack them, only to have it blocked by Catchmamemon each and every time.

What was the large bear to do? He couldn't just let the Machine Digimon have Ren! Who knows what their Dark Ruler would do, especially if he found out she could use her Digi-H to rapidly Digivolve Beast Digimon. Grizzlymon growled, and wished he could Digivolve into something to wings. But he could see Ren was in no place to shout out the phrase that might make it possible.

However, suddenly, as Ren could just see a metal clad wall on the horizon, something fast zoomed past them in a white blur. At first, Ren thought and hoped it might have been HippoGryphomon, coming to her aid. But it was a little small to be the large, hippogriff. Whatever it was, it made another pass by them, and knocked BlackRapidmon of his balance. He held on to Ren, but his grip was loose and as he tried to right himself, the white blur made another pass. BlackRapidmon was forced to let go of Ren.

Ren was relieved to finally be out of the metal rabbit's arms. However, that relief quickly turned to terror as she realized she was falling face downwards towards the ground. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see anymore. But suddenly, she hit something soft with a female voice going "Huh!" after the impact. Ren opened an eye to find herself not on the back of Grizzlymon or HippoGryphomon, but large, swan-like Digimon, with a grey,striped helmet and grey chest and leg armor, most of it trimmed with gold. She had a lot of purplish-grey triangle markings on her white wings. The bird turned its head slightly to see Ren, who then clasped on to the swan's feathers.

"Good! You landed safely!" The swan said.

"Who…are you?" Ren said, still a little in shock of her free fall.

The bird dodged on of Catchmamemon's robot hands before answering. "My name is Swanmon. I am the Bird Field's Defender."

Ren's eyes widened. Another Defender….this one of the Bird Field. Perhaps….the Beast Digimon had a chance once more, if their allies were coming to help them.


	11. Chapter 11: Swanmon to the Rescue

Chapter 11:

Ren held on tightly to Swanmon as the Bird Field Defender swooped away from the attacks of BlackRapidmon and Catchmamemon. Swanmon was trying her best to get Ren back on the ground, and also lure the abductors down closer to Grizzlymon. She turned around and fired an attack at BlackRapidmon, who was drawing closer. "Feather Blade!" She said, sending a spray of metal feathers from her wings towards BlackRapidmon's exposed waist.

It was a direct hit, and BlackRapidmon backed up with pain. "Why you! I'll pluck every feather on your body for that!" He said through a wince.

"Come and try it!" Swanmon taunted and then began to descend, with Catchmamemon straight behind her. Grizzlymon ran under her and ready himself to jump as she got closer. "Get ready to jump, Defender Ren!" The swan Digimon said as she lined herself up with the bear below.

Ren was afraid to admit it, but the jump scared her. Even though Swanmon and Grizzlymon were only a few yards apart, what if she missed Grizzlymon's back. She didn't think she could survive such a drop. However, she must jump, or risk the chance of getting grabbed by Catchmamemon. She slowly let her hands let loose of their white-knuckled grip on Swanmon.

"Ready...now!" Swanmon called out and dived down towards Grizzlymon. Ren let go and pushed herself sideways off of the white bird. Grizzlymon jumped up as Ren began to freefall, back towards the ground.

The world seemed to go into slow-motion as she tried to turn over to get a grip on her Champion partner's back. However, she could see out of the corner of her eye one of Catchmamemon's machine arms coming dangerously close to her sneakered foot.

However, she was more shocked to watch as a huge familiar mass of purple fur came between them, then directly over Ren. Suddenly, two armored claws grabbed her gently and pulled her close to the beast's soft underbelly. Ren was sure that just before going under, she saw Grizzlymon's powerful back legs kick away Catchmamemon's mechinal hands, sending him back into the sky a bit.

As the ground came closer, Grizzlymon began to curl his body, and subsequentially Ren's, into a ball. Quickly, he manuevered so that his back took most of the hit, leaving his partner safe in a cover of fur, muscle, and fat. He and Ren landed with a thud, but the impact wasn't as bad for them as it could be. Grizzlymon had smartly thought of way to protect Ren and was proud of himself for it. To further protect her, when they shook off their landing, he got all four paws properly back on the ground, he kept Ren under him, growling at Catchmamemon and BlackRapidmon, who was wounded by the Feather Blade attack.. There was no way he would let that Machine Digimon get her again.

Ren peeked through the small opening between his front legs to see if Swanmon was alright. She seemed to be so, as she ascended back to her natural element, the skies. She was preparing to attack Catchmamemon when HippoGryphomon came soaring between the trees. Below him, bursting through the brush, were more Beast Digimon, including Labramon, an Elecmon, twin Garurumon, and a Dobermon. All went straight towards the Chessmon army and began attacking any Chessmon in sight, no matter what level it was on. Ren could see that the Chessmon were being forced into retreat, and that HippoGryphomon was coming towards them.

"Swanmon! Good work! Let me help you!" The Beast Field Leader said. After Swanmon nodded, HippoGryphomon unleashed his strongest attack, called Sonic Voice. It consisted of large sound waves that cut the air and headed straight for BlackRapidmon.

At his lower level, the cyborg black rabbit couldn't withstand the attack, not since he had already been injured. He was hit and then began a short descent to the ground below, only to dissolve into data just a few yards above it. Now, it was just one Machine Digimon against two Beast Digimon and a Bird Digimon. They all looked at one another and nodded. They would attack together this time.

Catchmamemon growled when he saw that the odds were beginning to turn against him. He tried to grab Swanmon again with his hands, but her agility made it easy to dodge the slow machine. She then turned and unleashed anther one of her attacks this one called White Wing Flapping, that created a gale so stronge it was almost at hurricane force. At that moment, HippoGryphomon let loose Sonic Voice again as Grizzlymon aimed another Crescent Dawn right between Catchmamemon's giant hands.

Catchmamemon was caught in the middle of all three attacks. Escape was hopeless. He tried to block the attacks with his grabbing hands, but the attempt was futile. The attacks caused his machine to explode and burst into flames. He forced himself out of it, but just tumbled to the earth, where he dissolved on impact. Ren could not help but frown as his data pieces floated away, along with those that remained from BlackRapidmon's dissolving.

Ren couldn't help to think that even if BlackRapidmon and Catchmamemon had been trying to kidnap her and kill Swanmon and Grizzlymon, they didn't deserve just to dissolve like that. What if they were just doing what was ordered of them to keep themselves alive. More and more, Ren discovered, the Dark Rulers frightened her, especially King Kaiki. She had to stop him...somehow.

But for now, there was the rest of the Chessmon army to deal with. She looked up at Grizzlymon through his front legs. "Grizzlymon! Let's get these Chessmon out of here for good!" She said.

Grizzlymon grinned and nodded. "Alright! Let's go!" He said and moved from above her. "Leader! Defender Swanmon! Ren and I are going to help against these Chessmon." He shouted to the two white Digimon above him.

Swanmon nodded in agreement as HippoGryphomon replied. "Very good! Grizzlymon, help Labramon and Dobermon on the right flank. Ren, stick close to him! " The hippogriff then turned to the Bird Field Defender. "Swanmon! You and I will launch an aeral attack towards the back. If we bring out QueenChessmon, so be it."

"It will be an honor to attack alongside you, Leader HippoGryphomon." Swanmon answered. With that, the two flew over the rest and began to launch Feather Blade and Heatwave. Ren couldn't keep her eyes of them. Two high-ranking Digimon from two Fields, working in perfect time against a common enemy, it was a sight to behold.  
It also gave Ren hope for the Digital World, to know that two Fields could indeed get along and help each other out. Ren swore then to do anything she could to help Swanmon free the Bird Field. Truly this, she thought, was what it meant to be a Defender, to work with your fellow Defenders and other types to keep the Digital World beautiful and free of evil.

"Grizzlymon!" She called out to her partner, who was just a few yards away and proceeded to turn his gaze back to her. "I know...I know why you wanted to be a Defender so bad! Let's give them everything, Grizzlymon!"

Grizzlymon smiled and nodded before roaring out towards several black PawnChessmon. He and Labramon then proceed to plow through them, and those not knocked over quickly fled. In fact, more and more, the Chessmon were fleeing, although more did not give in, and dissolved away in such numbers, their data became like a fog that floated above the battlefield.

Ren was halfway hoping that QueenChessmon would show herself at that battle, so that she could be defeated and the Chessmon wouldn't be led to die in another battle. Ren couldn't help but admire their sheer loyalty. If only it was used to serve a good Ruler instead of King Kaiki. Ren found it strange. She had not yet this mysterious Dark Ruler, but already she knew she wouldn't like him and that any negiotion to get him to stop would probably prove to be a waste of time. She sighed. The whole ordeal made her uneasy.

However, she was about to become more uneasy, because at that minute, a large black, feminine Chessmon appeared through the haze of dissolving data. "QueenChessmon..." Ren whispered, knowning somehow that this was the leader of all Chessmon. She could see that HippoGryphomon and Swanmon were tense as they landed a short distanced in front of her. Grizzlymon came over to stand next to Ren, his growling never stopping.

"Heh, this is some rag-tag group you've got here, HippoGryphomon. Rookies, Champions, a few Ultimates... is that all you have? Hah! I cannot fathom why it is taking so long to take this puny forest. And look, you even got a filthy Bird Defender to help you this time!" Ren could almost see Swanmon's eyes go red as she raised her feather's threatingly at the insult.

QueenChessmon ignored this display, however, to glance over at Ren and Grizzlymon. "Oh, but this is the icing of the cake, as they say. A human of all things, a little human at that!" The black digimon let out an sinster laugh. "How amusing! Does the little girl think she can be of any use to a Digimon? Hah! All you can do is stand there helpless as these fools try there best to fight!"

"Well, that just shows how little you know, Queenie!" Grizzlymon retorted, teeth bared. "Our Defender has done plenty enough!" He growled.

"What? Make your Digivolve faster, perhaps? Some help! Any Digimon can be defeated in time. Look at how HiAndromon fell to our glorious Ruler." QueenChessmon said, twirling her staff in her hand.

"Enough talk! Let's dance!" Grizzlymon said and began to lunge towards her, mouth open.

"Grizzlymon! Wait!" Swanmon and Ren called out at the same time. But it was of no use. He was already near her. They both rushed forward as QueenChessmon drew back her mallet-like staff to hit him. Ren's eyes widen as she saw the mallet quickly turn back towards Grizzlymon's face.

However, a white blur came inbetween them just as the mallet came closer. The white blur was tossed back, just barely missing Grizzlymon, who had stopped out of shock. When it finally landed, it revealed to be HippoGryphomon, who let out a painful shriek that rang in Ren's hearing like nothing she had ever heard. "Leader!" She called out and headed towards him.

However, QueenChessmon leaped high over Grizzlymon and landed between them. She turned to look at Ren. "Stop! One more move and I'll finish him once and for all!" She said, lowering her mallet towards HippoGryphomon's head, which like the rest of him, lay motionless on the ground.  
With this threating gesture, Ren did as she was told, along with Swanmon, Grizzlymon, and all the other Beast Digimon. Each eye was focused on QueenChessmon and her mallet. All fell silent as the Beast resisted urges to decapitate QueenChessmon right then and there. However, they couldn't afford to just stand there. Something had to be done about the evil leader of the invasion, and fast...before the unthinkable happened... 


	12. Chapter 12: To Surrender or Not!

Chapter 12: To Surrender or Not!

Ren clenched her fists as she glared at QueenChessmon. There had to be a way to get her away from Leader, but how? Ren looked over to Grizzlymon and Swanmon. Both wore an intense gaze, feathers puffed up threatening, gleaming claws ready. However, if they made one little move, QueenChessmon would attack the unconscious hippogriff again.

"The Beast Field is finished!" She said after an evil laugh. "Now, surrender, or your precious Leader will be destroyed!" She ordered.

Labramon looked up at Ren. "Do we surrender, Defender Ren? The dog Digimon said to her.

Ren looked down into her sad eyes. She knew that none of the Digimon around her wanted to surrender. They feared it to the point they would rather lose their lives. "Wait!" She shouted to QueenChessmon.

"What is it, human? Quickly now, I don't have much patience!" QueenChessmon answered.

"If I agree to come with you as prisoner, will you let our Leader go? From the actions of two of your Digimon, you guys obviously want me for some reason." Ren said.

"Ren! What are you doing? You can't go with her!" Grizzlymon whispered.

"What other choices do we have, Grizzlymon?" Ren asked, then turned back to their foe. "So, what say you, QueenChessmon?"

QueenChessmon chuckled evil. "How amusing! You're new to this conquering thing, huh, Ren, was it? You honestly think make that crappy deal with you, when I can already have you under my terms of surrender? I wouldn't be making such mistakes, you know, not with your Leader's very life on the line."

Ren frowned, but remained calm. It was no use to rile QueenChessmon. Perhaps if she bought some time, Leader might come to. "What if I run before you can get me?"

QueenChessmon laughed again. "Run? There's nowhere in the world that you can run, child!"

Ren smirked. "Maybe not in this world...but I can always escape to my own. And what would your Dark Ruler think of that? Obviously you guys have some purpose for me, or you wouldn't send to strong Digimon to fetch me. I bet he wouldn't be to happy if I escaped, especially when you could have had me right here and now." She said. However, her mind hoped that HippoGryphomon would wake up soon.

QueenChessmon was taken aback by the human's trail of thought. She did have a point, but QueenChessmon knew a thing or to about "checkmates." "Ah, but if you ran, you'd be leaving your precious Beast Digimon at my mercy, wouldn't you? That doesn't sound like a very noble thing to do, especially if what I have been hearing is correct, and you, for some strange reason, are the Beast's Defender. Give it up, girl. You're bluffing about running and are trapped, just like all the Digimon that surround you." QueenChessmon pulled back her mallet and aimed it at HippoGryphomon's head. "Now, I tire of this foolishness, you foul Beasts! surrender to me or your Leader is done for!" She ordered.

Ren now left all eyes on her. As Defender, she could sense that the decision whether to surrender or lose Leader lay solely on her. Ren didn't think she could make that decision. If she had them surrender, the Beast Field lay at the mercy of the Machine Field and it's Dark Ruler, who certainly weren't merciful. On the other hand, if they didn't surrender, Leader would be gone. Ultimately, it came down to if it was acceptable or not to sacrifice one life to save hundreds of others, which was only made more hard of a decision due to the fact that the life in question was Leader and a dear friend. Ren looked at Swanmon, searching for an answer, but the bird's eyes were looked on QueenChessmon.

"Crap." Ren thought, "Why does this have to be my decision? Why am I a Defender when I can't even decide what to do here? I wish there was another way, if only there were some other way to distract QueenChessmon. Hisyarumon, if only you were here, you'd know what to do! Or even Moosemon!"

Moosemon. Ren grew sad thinking about the second-in-command. Moosemon would have lead the Digimon against QueenChessmon, even battled the wicked General herself if she had to. However, that maneuver had gotten Moosemon killed, a fact that haunted Ren's mind and made her stomach sick. How many, she wondered, would go the way of Moosemon if they surrendered...the thought caused a tear to run down Ren's cheek.

Suddenly, her Digi-H began to rumble again, before floated out of her pocket. Ren, along with all the Beast Digimon near her, looked at it. Even a confused QueenChessmon couldn't help but stare at it.

"Yue Ren..." said the deep voice, once again projecting from the device. "Your love of the Beast Digimon is great. YOu are a Defender, true and loyal to the Field you protect. You would rather surrender your own life to protect those that are around you. Therefore, I bestow a new power to your Digi-H. Take it in your hand." The voice instructed.

Ren did so, and automatically she was surrounded with a green glow. She could see want the voice wanted for her to do, this time without speaking. She pressed the left button on the Digi-H and shouted. "Field Energize! Beast Mode!"

Suddenly, several blinding rays of light shot out of the Digi-H. Everyone shield there eyes, including QueenChessmon. The Beast Digimon stood in awe as one by one, a ray of light quickly came to them, and spread around them. Suddenly, they could feel their energy and strength rising and the fatigue from battle melt off. What...was happening they all wondered? Every eye returned to Ren, who kept her green glow.

"Everyone! Attack now with the strongest thing you have!" She ordered.

Grizzlymon nodded. "Come on, everyone!" He growled and then aim his head towards their opponent."Crescent Dawn!"

Labramon followed. "Retriever Bark." She cried out and sent loud sound waves after Crescent Dawn. The rest of the Digimon attack as well with various cries, bolts of electric, and rays, all of them made more powereful by the Field Energize. Even Swanmon sent out her Feather Blade.

"What?" QueenChessmon exclaimed when she could finally see. But it was to late. The attacks, sped up by the new found energy in each Beast Digimon, were already hurling towards her. She tried to back away, but it was in vain, for the attacks combined together at the last second and landed a direct hit into her chest.

The supreme black chess piece Digimon screamed in pain as her data began to dissolve under the sheer power of the assualt. Her mallet dissolved away. When she saw the Beast Digimon and Swanmon still glowing and preparing for another attack, she growled, not wanting this to be the end of her glorious reign. Quickly, she whistled and suddenly, a huge, metal, sword like beetle came speeding over the soaring hill.

"This isn't over, Defender Ren! I retreat for now, but just you wait! I'll be back and when I come, I'll bring back an incredible force to destory you and your precious Beasts!" She said, hand holding her now hollow chest, trying to keep it from dissolving. Suddenly, she used the last of her strenght to leap up and on to the metal beetle, who then quickly turned and headed to the Machine Field. Ren watched it leave as the green glow faded from her body. The glows around the Beast Digimon also began to fade. Everyone, having giving up so much power, fell down from the sudden loss of energy as the glow faded away. However, they did not de-Digivolve, and did not mind falling. A sense of pride fell on them, knowing that they were able to work together to save Leader.

Everyone them managed to cock an eye at Ran as she too began to fall, having giving up some of her own energy to help them. However, Swanmon quickly caught her. "Ren, you should go home and rest. You deserve it for all the courage and selflessness you have shown as a Defender. And you need not worry about your friends, I will watch over the Beast Field until you return and see that everyone is looked over by the Healer here." She cooed.

Ren nodded. "If you'll take me to the clearing in the forest, I can get through a portal to get home." She whispered.

Swanmon nodded and carefully lowered herself next to Ren, who found the strength to get on her back. Soon, they were in the sky. In a few seconds, Swanmon landed next to the TV in the clearing. Ren stood up, with the help of Swanmon and presented her Digi-H to the screen. "DigiGate Open." She whispered and was sucked through the screen back to the private room where she had entered the Digital World.

Once there, Ren couldn't help but fall asleep in the chair.  
-

"Miss. Miss!" A voice called out as it shook the Beast Defender.

Ren moaned but managed to open her eyes slightly. Above her, the cafe's attendent looked down with a worried expression. "Huh?" Ren said sleeply.

"Are you alright? I came up here to tell you that your free hour was over, only to find you dozing in this chair." The attendant asked.

Ren sat up, and stared at the attendent for a second before what the woman had said clicked in the Defender's mind. "Oh...I'm fine. I guess I fell asleep. So, my hour is up. I think I'd better go home so..." Ren began to say.

The attendent nodded, understanding that her customer didn't want to stay. "That's find. I think it would be good if you went home and got some rest. Do you need me to call anyone so that they can pick you up?" She said.

Ren shook her head. "No, thank you." She then yawned away the left-over sleepiness. "I'll be fine. Thank you for the free hour." Ren said and stood up for a stretch.

"You're welcome! Please, come by again!" The attendent said kindly.

"I will, definitely!" Ren said, liking the idea that she could have a private room which could could use to secretly enter the Digital World.

With that, Ren left the establishment and proceed home, where she found her mother taking a nap on the couch. Ren snuck by into her room and curled up on her bed to reflect on what happened in the Digital World that day. The Beast Field was safe for the moment, but she knew QueenChessmon would come back. The Machine Digimon did not give up easily. Again, Ren would have to get back to the Digital as soon as possible to help out. For now, however, she need to rest. Rest, thankfully, came easy once more as Ren lay there, Bearmon, Swanmon, and the new Field Energerize power filling up her thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13: To the Marine Field!

Chapter 13: To the Marine Field!

While Ren slept peacefully, the Machine Field was stirring. QueenChessmon had returned with her deadly chest injury. King Kaiki was said to have frowned upon seeing it and sent her straight to the Healer. Now, the Machine Digimon loyal to the Dark Ruler waited for his order on what to do about the Beast Digimon and their constant rebellion.

But for now, the order did not come. The mysterious leader just stood on top of the metal tower that he had claimed from HiAndromon. Hagurumon floated patiently beside him as the armored figured stared out into the direction of the Beast Field.

"Darn that girl! Even QueenChessmon failed, thanks to her! We almost had them!" King Kaiki finally spoke with fury like fire in his voice.

"Great One, I understand your rage. The Beast Field is being quite unreasonable and now that human only grows in power. Plus, Phelesmon grows impatient with you. However, these direct attacks aren't the key. The Beast Digimon swarm in armies, like bees, to protect their homeland." Hagurumon said.

The Dark Ruler looked over to Hagurumon. "Ah, I see. You think it would better then, if we lured them out with their land."

Hagurumon smirked. "Exactly. Starting with the human, Great One. If the Beast Digimon think she is so great, they will surely send in their best to rescue her. But the question is, how to get the human here?"

King Kaiki chuckled. "Just leave that part to me, Hagurumon. Now, go and get me a report on QueenChessmon's condition, then ready BladeKuwagamon for me. I need to go to the Dark Field." He said without looking at the gear Digimon beside him. BladeKuwagamon was the digimon that had brought QueenChessmon back to the Machine Field, and was also used by King Kaiki for field missions and to carry him to other Fields.

"As you wish, oh Great Ruler." Hagurumon said and floated down into the inside of the tower. Meanwhile, the Machine Dark Ruler turned his eyes back towards the Beast Fields, its forest just barely peeking over the horizon. Soon, that stupid forest and all its secrets would be his, King Kaiki could feel it. It was his destiny to take it down along with anyone who resisted him. The Dark Ruler let an evil laugh escape his lips, which rang down into the Machine Field below his feet, firing up his loyal minions, but shaking the hearts of the captive MachineDigimon that had no choice but to serve him.

Many of them hoped that, somehow, another Field would come in and save them. How sweet it would be, to have a good Leader like HiAndromon again, but was it possible anymore? The captive Digimon certainly could not help but doubt as they were worked to death powering the massive empire that King Kaiki was building to bring glory to Phelesmon...

-  
That night in the Real World, Ren finally woke up from her dreams. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes and went to check on her mother.

Mrs. Yue was making supper when Ren came out of her room. "Hello, honey. Did you have a nice nap?" She asked.

Ren nodded. "Sorry I dozed off. I was just so tired when I got home."

Her mother smiled. "Then, did you do a lot of stuff with Miku?"

"Yes, I had fun. We even met Kosuke in one store." Ren said, leaving out the part that she went to the Digital World, still not ready to tell her in fear of worrying her, especially of what happened with QueenChessmon.

"Kosuke? Ah, yes, the Nakamura's son. He seems like a nice young man. Perhaps you two, and Miku, will be going to the same school." Mai said.

"I hope so. I think we will all be great friends." Ren answered and came over into the kitchen. "What are you making?"

"Dimsum. Want to help?" Mrs. Yue asked.

"Of course! Dimsum is one of my favorites." Ren replied happily. It was nice to know that after long battles in the Digital World, she could come home and have time with her Mom. Ren loved her mother dearly and even though they did have arguments from time to time, they still respected each other. Ren couldn't ask for better parents, which made it only more painful to keep a secret from them.

However, Ren must keep her secret. She couldn't stop helping the Digimon now. They were her friends and she loved every one of them. And this love only made her want to hurry and defeat King Kaiki and the other Dark Rulers faster. Perhaps, it was time for Ren to go on the offensive against them.  
However, would Leader HippoGryphomon back if she did decide to launch an attack in the Machine Field? What if this had been tried before and failed? What if she were unsuccessful and were to find herself at the mercy of King Kaiki, the apparent tyrannt of the Machine Digimon?

There was only one way to find out these answers, however. Ren would go to the Digital World tomorrow and ask Leader and the other Beast Digimon if they wanted to attack this time. However, would HippoGryphomon even be able to speak to her. He was still unconscious when she left the Digital World. What if that blow QueenChessmon administered to him would affect him for more than few hours? Would Ren have to make another hard decision by herself? Again, only a trip to the Digital World would answer her questions. So, Ren quickly set up a way for her to go to that other realm without causing her alarm.

"Mom, I went to this neat internet cafe today. May I go there for a couple hours tomorrow. I want to see if I can find some new friends." That wasn't all a lie, Ren convinced herself, she did want to met more Digimon, especially if they were Defenders that could give her advice.

Mrs. Yue thought about the request for a moment as she finished making supper and began to place it on their small kitchen table. "Hmmm, I don't see why not. Just call me every now and then and let me know your okay. Oh, and don't stay out past sunset. Your father is supposed to give us a call then." She instructed.

"Great! Thanks, Mom!" Ren said excitedly. So, with that, the two ate supper, watched a little TV together, went shopping at a convenience store a few doors down for supplies for supper tomorrow, and then prepared to go to bed, each one going through their nightly rituals, including Ren's private time listening to sound. After that, they went to bed.

Morning came quickly for an eager Ren, ready to see how HippoGryphomon made it through the night. So, she went down to the cafe, where she used money she had saved up to pay for the private room for two hours, plenty of time, she thought, to discuss her plan with the Beast Digimon and try to launch her attack if they agreed to it.

Soon, she was in front of the familiar computer again. "DigiGate Open!" She said and entered the Digital World. There, waiting patiently by the TV, was Bearmon.

"Ren!" He said. "I was hoping you'd come soon! We have to go to Apemon's cave!"

"The cave?" She asked. "Is Leader okay?"

Bearmon gained a sad gaze. "He...still is knocked out. Apemon says Leader needs help and we may be the only ones who can get that help. Come, he'll explain in more detail, we just have to hurry."

Ren nodded. "Let's go, Bearmon!" With that, the two ran to the Healer's cavern. Apemon was already waiting outside.

"Defender Ren, thank goodness you have returned." He said.

"Yes, Apemon. I heard Leader is still unconcious and that you need me to help him." Ren answered.

"Indeed. The blow Leader HippoGryphomon is worst than I thought. He has broken bones, but the worst thing is that he may be dissolving from the inside."

Ren's eyes widened with shock. "Dissolving...from the inside?" The human Defender could not think of a worse condition.

Apemon nodded. "I can stop it, thank goodness, but I'll need a special mixture of plants from the Marine Field. It lays to south of us, in the opposite direction of the Machine Field. You and Bearmon must go there as fast as you can and try to find their healer, Gwappamon. Just tell him what is going on with HippoGryphomon and he'll know what to do from there. However, the Marine Field has fallen to a Dark Ruler, Leviamon, so you must take care not to get caught."

"We will, Healer Apemon, don't worry! The Dark Ruler will never know we were there!" Bearmon assured.

"I hope that is the case. I would send others to help you, but we must also be prepared for an attack from the Machine Digimon. Swanmon is here, so leading our warriors rests on her shoulders and well as mine. Now, hurry, for you only have until noon tomorrow until HippoGryphomon completely disolves." The ape Digimon instructed.

"Yes, Healer Apemon! Come on, Bearmon!" Ren said and then the partners headed out the door.

"If you need any help finding your way to Gwappamon, seek out the Marine Defender. He should still be free from the Marine Dark Ruler's clutches!" The healer called out to them just as they reached the entrance of the cave.

"We will! Stay safe, Healer Apemon!" Ren said.

"You as well, Defender Ren and Defender Bearmon! Good luck and a speedy return I wish upon you," called out the fading voice of Apemon.

Ren and Bearmon quickly bolted out of the cavern's clearing, past resting Digimon, stopping only to Digivolve Bearmon to Grizzlymon so that more ground could be covered as Ren rode on his back. The two Defenders headed south, hoping to reach the Marine Field and find Gwappamon swiftly so that they could save their Leader from his predicament.

However, all the while, they were being followed by a dark shadow amongst the clouds, waiting for its moment to strike...


	14. Chapter 14: Into the Waves!

Chapter 14: Into The Waves!

When the small bay that marked the entrance of the Marine Field appeared on the horizon, Ren and Grizzlymon were beyond relieved. Even though they were traveling fast as they possible could, they still felt like they were in slow-motion and that they were wasting time that could be spent healing HippoGryphomon. Now that they were at the bay, the true problem donned on them. It wasn't fighting enemy Digimon, but actually getting to the Marine Field itself.

Ren looked for anything they could use to at least travel out into the ocean beyond the bay, but was disappointed to find not even anything to make a raft. "Grizzlymon...what do we do if we can't even get to the Marine Field Healer?" She asked nervously.

"Don't give up hope yet, Ren." Grizzlymon said in his gruff voice. "There has to be a way. Wait! I got! What if we got caught!" He suggested.

Ren gave him a confused looked. "Got caught?"

Grizzlymon nodded. "There's a story passed down about humans who were here a long, long time ago. They and their Digimon partners pretended to be captured to get into a place guarded by their foes. Maybe that could work for us too!"

The human Defender thought for a moment. "I suppose...it couldn't hurt to try...I just hope we aren't sent straight to Leviamon." Ren shuddered. Even that name just...freaked her out. She couldn't believe their could be more Digimon just as cruel as, if not crueler than, King Kaiki.

Grizzlymon, not seeing the shudder, scanned the bay. "We have to get ourselves noticed, something that will make the Marine Digimon come running. Let's go splash around in the water." He suggested and headed towards the clear water.

Ren hopped off Grizzlymon when they reached the water's edge. Then, both she and Grizzlymon stepped into the water. The huge bear Digimon began to pretend to sniff about, dancing about the water as if he was looking for something. Ren stayed close to him, hoping their plan didn't land him straight in front of Leviamon and instead nearer to Gwappamon.

However, they did attract the attention they desired. Suddenly, a dozen Divermon peeked out from the waves only a few yards away, and they were swiftly approaching. Grizzlymon turned to face them, Ren grasping a bit of his shoulder fur. Soon, the Divermon appeared again, surrounding them in a ring formation.

"Now, what do we have here? A couple of trouble makers!" One said.

"Look, companions, it's a Beast Digimon and that human that we've been hearing about! How pleased the Great Leviamon be to have his claws on these two," replied another, followed by an eerie chuckled from the rest.

"Do not resist us, intruders! You can't not possibly win against Marine Digimon, especially in our own bay!"

"You want us? Come get us!" Grizzlymon growled and turned to run. However, suddenly the Divermon launched their harpoons at them. One went straight for Ren. Frightened by the sharp tip coming towards her, she bolted. But it was too late. Quickly, it wrapped around her several times, and tightened.

"Heh! Got you, human!" The Divermon said and began to pull her in.

"Ren!" Grizzlymon called out just before having the rest of the the harpoons wrap around his body, including his muzzle. He was pulled down to a laying position, his purple fur becoming heavy as it got soaked.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as he glanced up and saw something causing waves in the water directly behind the Divermon who was pulling Ren closer and closer towards him. Suddenly, a huge, blue metallic mass rose from the waves and sped towards them. Then front behind it rose a blades that looked like a metal shark fin. The Divermon, alarmed by the sound of fierce waves turned around to see what it was. Their grins fell as they saw the blade coming straight towards them.

"Run! Forget the human and the Beast! They can drown for all I care!" The lead Divermon called out to his buddies. The others nodded and let go of their harpoons before diving back into the water to avoid the way. However, Ren and Grizzlymon were left their, still tied up. It looked like whatever this was coming towards them, its waves would surely swallow them.

However, it wasn't the waves that would be doing the swallowing. As the the blue metal mass and sharp blades came closer, a huge mouth emerged from under it. It was a dark tunnel and swallowed water as it came straight forward towards the Beast Defenders as they tried to run, but were left battling against the ropes that prevented escape. They could only close their eyes and prepare for the worse as they were sucked into the mouth, which quickly closed once they were inside it.

They did not get far from the teeth however. However, the water forced in with them soon came crashed down around them. Ren and Grizzlymon were tossed about and were forced down to the bottom of the pink tunnel. To their horror, the water quickly drained back out the tunnel through the teeth, leaving them crammed in the narrow tunnel that was this thing's mouth.

In fact, The only thing that saved the two from going deeper was that whatever had swallowed them had gotten the guns that launched the harpoons caught in between its set of teeth, creating an anchor for the two inside it's mouth. However, Ren and Grizzlymon soon felt the strain all their struggling had put on their bodies. Grizzlymon was forced to De-digivolve back to Bearmon.

Then, he and Ren, exhausted and stuck inside this beast, could do nothing else but black out into slumber, not knowing what would happen to them or their Leader now.


	15. Chapter 15: Finding Gwappamon

Chapter 15: Finding Gwappamon!

When Ren finally awoke from passing out, they found themselves staring up at an afternoon sky. Ren blinked the sleepiness away. She looked over to see Bearmon still asleep on what looked to be white sand. The human Defender then looked out to see nothing but ocean. "Where are we?" She said as she tried to get up.

"You're on Outlook Isle, one of the very few islands left in the Marine Field!" A small voice squeaked behind her.

Ren turned towards the voice and saw a dozen or so strange little Digimon. They were huddled together on the shore. Their blob like green bodies sat in pink shells, which for some reason, had teeth on them. They appeared to have dog-like ears and mouths, and yellow eyes that stare happily at Ren. At least, they seem friendly, Ren thought, but how did she and Bearmon end up at on a island in the middle of the ocean.

"How...did we get here?" Ren said as she stood up. The ropes that held her, which had been loosened, fell to the ground. She then down over as she heard a small moan. Bearmon's eyes fluttered open.

"Ren..." He said sleepily, then shook his fur. "What happened?"

Ren stooped down and hugged her partner. "Bearmon! Thank goodness! We're on an island in the Marine Field, somehow. But all I remember us getting swallowed by that...that huge mouth!" Ren remembered the horror being tossed around into the teeth lined opening.

"Tylomon! Tylomon brought you here to us Syakomon!" One of the small Digimon squeaked.

Ren glanced over to them. "Tylomon?'

The green Digimon nodded. "He's a very good Digimon! he brought us to this island to live after Leviamon took our home!"

"Leviamon!" Bearmon exclaimed.

"He's been forcing a lot of Marine Digimon out their homes. He's terrible," another Syakomon said. "There are more Digimon, like Tylomon, who try to resist him, but...he always escapes them..." It squeaked sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that one day you'll be free from Leviamon. We're trying to defeat the Machine Dark Ruler ourselves, but for right now, our Leader has fallen ill and we need the Marine Healer to help him. Do any one of you know where we can find a Digimon called Gwappamon? It's urgent" Ren asked.

"Gwappamon. We know her, but we've haven't seen her in a long time." One of the Syakomon said. "But Tylomon would probably know where she is! We can call him for you!"

"That would be great! Thank you!" Bearmon replied happily.

The Syakomon all nodded, somehow, hopped over in their shells closer to the water. They then extended their green bodies into the water, almost completely submerging them. Although Ren and Bearmon could see it, they were sending sound waves into the water, which acted like sonar to call Tylomon back to the island.

They were down their for a few minutes before pulling their heads out the water and looking back over to their guests. "He's coming! Tylomon should be here shortly!" They said in almost unison.

Ren, despite her worry for HippoGryphomon, could not help but smile at the Syakomon. They seemed happy, despite being in a Field conquered by a follower of Phelesmon and even being removed from their real home. The young girl couldn't deny her urge to help them, especially since they were being so kind to her and Bearmon. However, it would have to wait with her Leader's life now on the line and time running out. So, she just stood their with Bearmon, waiting for this Tylomon to arrive.

And arrive he did, in the same fashion he appeared the first time, minus the opening of his massive mouth. The blue metallic mass and metal fin stopped just at the edge of the island, where the water was just deep enough for him to move about without fear of being beached. Suddenly the being rose, revealing his closed, blue jaws and behind them, relatively small yellow eyes. He looked like a long fierce blue shark with a metal mask.

"I am here, Syakomon, ready to here your request." He said, opening his mouth to speak clearly.

"Well, it's really not our request, Tylomon, but the one of the strange Digimon you brought here, the only without fins, scales, or even fur, remember?" The lead Syakomon.

"Ah, you must mean the human. Yes, I will here her request. I see her now. Do not be frightened, human. Speak your request to me." Tylomon said.

Ren nodded. "Thank you, Tylomon. My name is Ren and this is Bearmon. I guess you sort of saved us from those Digimon back there on the beach, even though we sort of wanted to get caught."

"Wanted to get caught? I don't understand. Do you not realize that they would have mostly sent you to Leviamon, or even Phelesmon? Humans, especially those with Digimon partners, have been the bane of Evil Digimon since they first appeared here long ago." Tylomon implored in confusion.

"I understand. But you see, we where hoping it would get us into the Marine Field and closer to the Digimon we are searching for, the Healer Gwappamon. Do you know where can find that particular Digimon" Ren asked.

"Gwappamon? She is an old friend, but her area lies even further into Marine Field territory, which only means a further chance of running into Leviamon's followers." Tylomon warned.

"Is there any way we could get to her without being seen? Our Leader, HippoGryphomon of the Beast Field, is hurt and slowly dissolving from the inside. Our own Healer, Apemon, sent us to get the only herbs that can help him. Please, Tylomon, we need to get to Gwappamon and fast, before...before we don't have Leader!" Bearmon exclaimed almost into tears, all of it donning on him quickly.

Tylomon floated their in silence for a moment, deep in thought. "I'll be back. Wait here and try to stay low. Leviamon could send a patrol to this area at any moment." He warned before diving back into the ocean. Ren and Bearmon could do nothing but do as he instructed.

So, they sat down and rest next to the Syakomon, who chatted and asked many questions, especially about Ren and the Beast Field. Ren and Bearmon patiently answered each one that they could, but where carefully to reveal as little as they could, in fear of any vital information be leaked out to dangerous ears.

It wasn't long before Tylomon surfaced by Outlook Isle again, but this time he wasn't alone. Coming up beside him, was a blue dolphin-like Digimon, with several claw and bit marks all over his back and white underbelly. His eyes peered out into the island.

"Ren, Bearmon, I'd like you to met our Defender, Dolphmon." Tylomon said.

"Defender?" Ren said and stared over at the new Digimon.

"Hello. Dolphmon at your service. You landlubbers are a little far from the Beast Field, eh? Tylomon told me you're looking to met up with Gwappamon really quick, that right?" He asked.

Bearmon nodded. "Yeah! We're Defenders too, looking to help our Leader, who is ill. Only Gwappamon can save him."

"So I am told." Dolphmon said. "You're little young to be a Defender though, aren't ya, squirt?" He teased.

"Squirt! I'll have you know I'm a great Defender! The best!" Bearmon exclaimed, miffed at being made fun off.

"I don't know...I've met a lot of the Defenders and they're pretty good. But let's get down to business, shall we? If you wanna get to Gwappamon, you're going to have to go awful close to that blasted Leviamon's waters. Now, my buddy Tylomon called me here to help fight if we ran into some trouble, and that's what I am going to do. All I ask at that you ride on him and stay there, whatever comes our way? That suit ya?" Dolphmon asked, his tone turning serious at the end.

Ren nodded. "Of course. We'll do whatever you ask, Defender Dolphmon."

"Ah, no need for such formalities here, lass. Just call me plain old Dolphmon, everyone in this wavy sea does. Now, on top of ol' Tylomon's head you go. Gotta hurry if we're going to save that Leader of yours in time." He instruted.

So, with that, Tylomon swam close enough to the shallow waters around Outlook Isle so that Ren and Bearmon could climb on his head without getting too wet. Once situtuated on, the sharkmon Digimon turned and took off, the dolphin Digimon cruising in front of them. The Syakomon called out their good-byes until Ren and Bearmon could no longer hear them. The two stared out into the seemingly endless waves, hoping to reach Gwappamon quickly and without confrontation.


	16. Chapter 16: Dolphmon's Diversion

Chapter 16: Dolphmon's Diversion!

Ren stared out into the blue waves of the Marine Field as she rode on Tylomon's head. The sea, even in her own world, was always an uncertain thing. Who knew what terrible Digimon could be hiding underneath them as they headed towards Gwappamon; terrible Digimon just waiting for the right moment to strike. There was no reassurance here, even if and when they found Gwappamon, they would have to make the journey over the water again to reach the Beast Field.

But for now, the seas were calm. Nothing rose to meet them and there were no shadows lurking in the water. The skies were clear, except for one little grey cloud, which had been there since they'd left Outlook Isle, but hadn't dropped rain. Perhaps his time, they'd get a break, Ren thought, but couldn't convince herself to believe it. Nothing in this world...had proven to be simple. She didn't expect that to change now, especially when she wasn't in the relatively comfort of the Beast Field, where she was surrounded by Digimon who would offered to help her.

Upon that thought, Ren then remembered the bad shape Leader was in. They'd have to hurry. Even though it wasn't even sunset here yet, Ren knew that the fast they got there, the more time Apemon had to heal Leader. Being there at the last second certainly wouldn't help HippoGryphomon.

Bearmon looked up at her. "Ren..." He said, concerned over her silence.

The girl looked down at him. "I'm okay, Bearmon. I just...want to get back to Leader."

The little bear nodded. "Me too."

Ren gave him a small smile before returning back to her thoughts. Ren did not get to see the ocean often, since it had been far away from her previous home, so she decided to listen to the waves to calm her down. However, when she went to listen hard, the sound was a little distorted. Ren figured that being tossed in the waves had caused some water to get into her hearing aid and it had finally made it deep into the device, causing the distortion. While water resistant, her particular model of hearing aid wasn't waterproof. Ren would have to be more careful in the Marine Field.

Ren wanted to clean the water out so that she could hear more clearly, but she figured now was not the time. What if Tylomon or Dolphmon needed to tell her something? So, Ren let it go and focused on the horizon ahead, which was nothing but clear, landless water.

However, it wouldn't stay that way for long. Soon, a small island, similar to Outlook Isle, appeared, with what a appeared to be a small rock formation in it's center.

Dolphmon turned to look at Ren and Bearmon. "That's Gwappamon's island, mates. However, that scurvy Leviamon has it under constant watch."

"Great...how do we get there then?" Ren asked.

"Let's take them out! We can handle any Digimon thrown at us!" Bearmon said.

"No good, Bearmon." Ren replied. "Remember the Divermon, we'd be toast if it weren't for Tylomon. Plus, I don't think our attacks would do much good against Marine Digimon. All they'd have to do is go into the water."

"Yeah...I guess you have a point there...man, if only I could digivolve into a Marine Digimon like Dolphmon!" Bearmon said disappointed.

"I don't think that's possible, mate, you being a land dweller and all. Don't worry ya head though, ol' Dolphmon's got a spot-on plan!" The Marine Field Defender said. "I'm a wanted Digimon, for obvious reasons. No Digimon loyal to Leviamon would give the chance to take me down. So, I'll lead them out of the way, and you guys will get to the island with no worries. Sound good?"

"But, Dolphmon, what if you get caught?" Ren asked concerned.

"Ah, they haven't been able to catch this fast dolphin yet, and they won't know. But, if I do, don't come after me! Your Leader and your safety come first, got it?" Dolphmon warned.

Ren wasn't okay with this, but she had to put aside her worry for Leader's sake. "Alright, Dolphmon, but please, be careful!"

"Yeah, I don't wanna lose a fellow Defender just after I met him!" Bearmon added.

Dolphmon smiled. "And you won't, as long as I have something to say about it. Good luck!" He said and dove into the sea. Ren, Bearmon, and Tylomon watched as his body became less visible. However, using his electromagnetic sensors to feel the pulses of Dolphmon's every muscle, Tylomon kept a lock on his position as the dolphin sped towards the island. Soon, he faintly felt other pulses, lots of other pulses before they all took off in the past the island. Tylomon saw his chance and swam as fast as he could towards the island, Ren and Bearmon holding on to his metal head as hard as they could.

However, Dolphmon had not fooled all of the enemy Digimon, nor had Tylomon sensed all of them. The remain Digimon waited beneath the waves, not moving, masking his electric pulses. He knew of Tylomon and the shark's annoying practice of escorting Digimon to islands and coves he thought where save from Ruler Leviamon. However, he was careless at times to cover his actions, and this particular Digimon had been waiting for him, knowing that eventually, he'd return to Gwappamon. He remain ever still as Tylomon's lower body zoomed over in the water, far above him.

Tylomon was relieved when they were almost to the shore. This two were getting heavy, he thought, but at least they were friendly and quiet. Suddenly, Tylomon sensed it, a pulse suddenly in the water. He reared his head up a little to get his mouth out of the water so that he could warn his passengers. "Get into the water in front of me! Quickly! Swim to shore!"

"What? Why?" Bearmon questioned.

"Just do it! Trust me!" The shark insisted.

Ren nodded and jumped, grasping Bearmon's paw so that they would come down together. The little bear willing followed. Then, ocean in the water, they began to swim, only to have the waves sway under them. Tylomon turned to meet the cause. The Digimon that had been waiting so very still under him finally showed itself. It was a long red, serpent like Digimon, with several red fins and green stripes on its back. It's green finned tail looked like a leaf and on it's head it work a metal black mask that partially hid a little brown spiky mane and was equipped with a single jagged golden horn that stuck out like a unicorns. Tylomon knew who it was from a previous encounter, one of Leviamon's top lackeys, WaruSeadramon.

The two from the Beast Field tried to swim again, only to get caught by another wave that pushed them back against Tylomon. "Never mind swimming now. You won't make it! Climb back on! I'm going to try to outrun him!" Tylomon said.

Ren and Bearmon nodded and crawled back on Tylomon on. Quickly, he speed towards the island, hoping that he would at least get them on to it safely. But the sea serpent was coming in fast, not bothering to hide himself this time. Tylomon knew that the option of running away safely was becoming useless by the second. So, he decided to go with a little more distract measure.

Without warning, he lifted his head, sending Ren and Bearmon slipping to his tail region. Once he felt them in the correct spot, he then put his head down and flicked up his tail. The sheer power sent the two passengers, who were now very very confused, into the air, tossed like stones from a medieval catapult. They fell into the not-so-deep water just outside the islands shore. However, the toss had sent them deep and Ren hit a rock that was jutting out of the bottom of the sea, where several enemy Digimon had been hiding.

Bearmon barely missed it, and when he finally recovered from the toss, he saw that his friend had been knocked out and was floating towards the bottom. Holding his breathe, he quickly grab her shirt tightly with a claw, and used the other arm and his back legs to kick himself back to the surface. However, this was proving difficult, thanks to the torrents made by Tylomon and WaruSeadramon swimming around in the water as they fought, Tylomon trying to push his enemy as far away from the island as he could, but wasn't exactly winning the battle.

Bearmon, however, did manage to make it to the surface, albeit exhausted and his wet furry not helping as it became heavy. He bore the finally swim to shore, trying his best not to let go of Ren, who was still knock out. At least, he greeted the sands of the island's beach with wet paws, collapsing when he brought himself and Ren completely out of the water, wishing that he had a Marine form to help with this horrible situation, but then realizing he was, as Dolphmon said, a land Digimon and had no hope of getting one.

Bearmon was too tired to care that two scaley hands were pulling him across the sands and was also too tired to look back into the ocean to see that WaruSeadramon was having his way with Tylomon. He was at a higher level and was injuring the shark with his attacks left and right. Other Digimon, some from the same group that had been chasing Dolphmon, appeared and surrounded Ren and Bearmon's friend. Tylomon was forced to surrender. Not knowing who exactly Ren and Bearmon were, unlike the Divermon, WaruSeadramon and his cronies declared that taking care of a known opposer of their great Ruler was more important than going after two half-dead land creatures anyways. So, they forced Tylomon down into the depths towards Leviamon's lair.

The shark did not know if he'd swim in the ocean freely again, nor did he care. He just hoped that his friends would succeed in their mission to save the Beast Field Leader and that Dolphmon himself was okay. However, when the deep underwater cavern that was Leviamon's keep came into view after a long time of painfully swimming, he stopped such thoughts. In fact, he gave up all hope, for as they entered the cavern, no hope could be found in it's dark abyss. Only the dark power that a Demon Lord like Leviamon could possess...


	17. Chapter 17: The Secret in the Cave

**Author's Note: sorry I haven't update in a while. I've been super busy lately.**

Chapter 17: The Secret in the Cave!

Long after Tylomon had been taken to Leviamon, Bearmon finally came to. He found himself in a cavern, with a small fire in the middle. He glanced over to his left, to see Ren lying on a mat, covered in a blanket and not moving. Beside her, on a wooden rack, her clothes were hung, drying close to the fire.

"Ren..." He shouted.

"I am afraid your friend is unconscious...she has suffered a back injury." Said a voice from behind the fire. The figure stood up, revealing it to be a green Digimon that looked like a plush Kappa. On it's head a CD balanced and it wore a pair of headphones around it's neck.

"Back Injury?" Bearmon thought for a moment before gasping. "That's right! She hit that rock on the bottom of the sea. Is she...going to be okay? Do you know where Gwappamon is? We need to find the Marine Healer, quickly!" Bearmon asked frantically.

The Kappa Digimon chuckled. "You're looking at Gwappamon right now, child. I AM the Marine Healer. You're friend will be fine. I've rubbed some medicine on her back. However, why are you two out here in the Marine Field? I saw you with my friend, Tylomon."

Bearmon nodded. "That's right. He was taken us to find you. Healer Gwappamon, Ren and I come from the Beast Field because we have a problem. Our Leader, HippoGryphomon, was attacked. His injuries are causing his data to dissolve from the inside. Our Healer, Apemon, said that you had herbs that could stop this. Please tell me it's true."

Gwappamon nodded. "It is true. I had the herbs right here. But if this started yesterday, then you don't have much time left to heal your Leader. You must go at once. Tylomon...is not able to take you across the sea...you must go another way, the long way." He said sadly.

"The long way? And what do you mean about Tylomon? What happened?" Bearmon demanded.

"He was taken away by WaruSeadramon, mostly like straight to Leviamon. I will deal with that problem, so do not worry about it to much, for now isn't the time. You must get back to the Beast Field. Here, I'll gather what you need quickly." Gwappamon said and walked towards his herbs, which were hanging from top of the cave so that they may dry.

"Now? But...what about Ren? I just can't leave her..." Bearmon said, looking at his ever-still partner.

"She is no condition to make the journey with you right now. You'll have to go without her, I am afraid. Worry not, though, she is in good hands. The only one besides us that knows she is here is perhaps WaruSeadramon. I will protect her from him if needed. Now, come back here with me. I will show you how you are to get to the Beast Field." Gwappamon explained.

Bearmon reluctantly nodded, uneasy with the fact that he had to leave Ren behind. He knew he had no choice but to leave her, however, and resolved to follow Gwappamon once he headed to the very back of his rock cave. Once there, he pushed aside a large wooden crate, to reveal a hole under it.

"I dug this tunnel along with my mentor Shellmon as an escape route should a furious storm come to the island and flood it. It goes straight to the shore, but it is several kilometers long. I'll give you some food and drink so that you can keep your energy up during the long hike. The opening will be on the edge of the Beast Field, straight from there. The opening on the side is closed off by a rock, but if you dig beside it, you should be able to get through. All I ask is that you only make a hole big enough for you to get through, and then close that hole later, understood?" Gwappamon explained as he gave him the herbs and a bag of rations.

Bearmon nodded. "I got it. Thanks for your help, Healer Gwappamon."

"You're welcome. I will send your human friend back to you using the same tunnel, so that you won't have to cross into Marine Field lands again. I ask no payment, only that you give my best wishes to Apemon." Gwappamon replied.

"I will. Bye, Healer Gwappamon, take good care of Ren for me!" Bearmon said and jumped down into the cave. He then smiled back up at him before preceding to run into the cavern.

Gwappamon then turned back and walked to Ren. "A human in this world once more...the Dark Rulers must be more serious than we thought..." Gwappamon then checked Ren's back and damp clothes before sitting down and cooking a meal for them.

It turned night before Ren finally woke up. After tossing and turning for a moment, her mind finally reminded her of what had happened, ending with her sinking into the ocean and then the piercing pain of hitting her back on the rock. Quickly, she shot up in a cold sweat.

Ren first focused on herself. She was fine, not surround by water, but on a mat of leaves, naked, with only a blanket to cover her. She noticed Bearmon's disappearence when no one greeted her. However, she was greeted with silence. She could see out of the corner of her eyes the fire that kept her warm but wasn't roaring when it should. She also couldn't her own breathe. Quickly she touched the canal of her ear. Her hearing aid, as she suspects, was gone. It had most likely been knocked up by the surge of waves, or by the sheer impact of her hitting the large rock. Ren had an extra one, contained by a protective case she had stuck her pocket before she came to the Digital World, but her outfit had changed. Would the hearing aid still be in there too?

There was only one way to find out. Check the pockets of her clothes, which she saw were hanging by the fire, now completely dry. She got up, tried to ignore the pain, and made her way over, covering her nudity with the blanket. However, on the way over, she was stopped by a strange Green Digimon, which had shot out from behind the fire moments before. It's mouth moved rapidly and it seemed to be warning Ren of something.

Ren began to try to speak, although all she could is hope that her words were coming out correct. They must have, for the Digimon, which was about her height, stopped it's chatter and moved aside. Ren then reached into her pocket and to her luck, the case was there. She quickly brought out the spare hearing aid, cleaned the water from her ears with a small section of the blanket, and popped her hearing device in. All of the sudden, the sounds of the cave and world outside of it came in a rushing sound wave of relief.

She then turned to the Digimon. "Thank goodness for these spares." She said, smiling at the sound of her own voice.

"I am glad you're awake, child. So, you can't hear without that small thing?" the Digimon beside her asked, remember what the slurred words told her.

Ren nodded. "Yes. I'm deaf without it. I'm sure glad it got brought into the Digital World with me. I'm Ren by the way, one of the Beast Field Defenders. The other is my partner, Bearmon. Do you know where he is? I'm worried." She said and then explained the situtation to the unknown Digimon, who nodded.

"Do not worry, your friend Bearmon is alright. I am Marine Field Healer, Gwappamon. I have already sent him back to the Beast Field with the herbs needed to heal your Leader. Now, get dressed and I'll give you something to eat before you make the journey back yourself. He was awfully worried about you, and I am sure your Leader and Healer are as well. We mustn't keep them waiting." Tjhe Digimon

Ren nodded. With Gwappamon politely turned way not to see and make her guest uncomfortable, Ren slipped on her clothes, which were stiff, but thankfully completely dry. After she had them all on, she turned to Gwappamon. "I'm done. You can turn back now, Healer Gwappamon." She said.

Gwappamon nodded. "Yes. Very good. Now, let's eat and I will explain what happened since you were last conscious."

"That sounds great. Thank you!" Ren replied.

But before they could even turn towards the direction of the meal, a crash came from outside the rock cave. Gwappamon and Ren ran outside, only to be faced with a giant foe that only be from the Machine Field.

As she and Ren took defensive positions, Gwappamon couldn't believe his eyes. "It can't be...a BladeKuwagamon all the way out here!" He said in awe of the huge metallic, sword-like beetle.

"Oh, not just BladeKuwagamon..." A dark voice said before chuckling. Then, from the back of the massive metal dragon jumped another figure, this one human shaped, with armor all over his body save his chin. Ren got a dark chill down her hurting spine.

And it only worsened when he spoke. "You're been honored with the presences of King Kaiki himself, Supreme Dark Ruler of all Machine Digimon. I have come for the human!"

Ren immediately tensed. She met him at last, the Dark Ruler that plagued her Field. However, she had to face him at the worst possible time ever, a time where she was hurt, on an island, and without Bearmon. This...was looking hopeless...


	18. Chapter 18: Against King Kaiki!

Chapter 18: Against King Kaiki!

Ren didn't move as she and Gwappamon stared at King Kaiki and BladeKuwagamon. She wasn't sure what to do. Without Bearmon, she couldn't possibly fight and she had no idea if Gwappamon could take on two foes of unknown levels.

"You know, I expect you to be a little smart than this, Ren, was it?" King Kaiki asked as he broke the silence between the two side. "Stranding yourself on an island in the middle of enemy territory isn't the best strategy." He chuckled. "Then, again, you're a little new to this game. So why don't I explain the rules."

"I don't need you to explain anything!" Ren answered back. "What gives you and Phelesmon the right to just take over Fields? How can you seriously not care that you're ruining the lives of countless fellow Digimon?"

King Kaiki let out an evil laughter. "How amusing! Trying to make me feel guilty about the matter, ha! You really are as na ve as I thought." He then frowned. "But enough games. You haven't the power to stop me, so just give yourself up!"

"Never! Not in a million years!" Ren snapped.

King Kaiki sneered. "I guess I'll have to persuade you, then! BladeKuwagamon!"

The BladeKuwagamon raised itself up. "Spark Blade!" It called out and charged it's sword-like horn with energy and shot forward.

Instinctly, Gwappamon stepped in front of Ren, ready to take the blow. However, BladeKuwagamon soared over them, hitting Gwappamon's home instead. Several of the rocks came tumbling down in the impact, a few covering the entrance. The Kappa Digimon looked back horrorified. The only way out had been blocked!

King Kaiki chuckled. "That was just a warning shot. Next time, it hits one of you!"

Gwappamon growled. "Not if I hit you first! Rubber Fist!" He reared back his left hand and sent it towards BladeKuwagamon, extending it as if it were made of rubber. It hit its make, right on the top of BladeKuwagamon's sword-like appendage. The enemy Digimon, however , looked unaffected by the attack.

"Is that all you have?" It said it's its gruff voice before it chuckled.

Gwappamon snarled. "Then try this! CD Blaster!" He jumped up and launched several CDs from his head. It was to now avail, for they just bounced off BladKuwagamon's hard metal shell and King Kaiki's armor. Ren started hopelessly as the CDs broke in the air. Gwappamon just...didn't have the advantage.

"I tire of this. You're getting nowhere. Why don't you just surrender right now, before you make bigger fools of yourselves?" King Kaiki demanded. "Perhaps this will make you see things my way! Dark Cog Assault!" King Kaiki said and summoned several dark cogwheels of energy. He then sent them flying towards Gwappamon, who took them to the back as he turned to shield Ren. He winced as the Cogs hit him, but somehow found the strength to last through the attack. With a several sore places on his backside, he turned back towards the Dark Ruler.

"I haven't back out and bowed to Leviamon yet and I am certainly not backing down to the likes of you! You're not taken Ren and that's final!" Gwappamon retorted. Suddenly, he began to glow in blue light. Slowly, the blue light engulfed him and Ren, just as the green glow had done the human and her partner before. Then from out of his CD lauched emerged a small disk, but it wasn't a CD. Ren stared at it as it floated in front of them. It spun around slowly, revealing that on side was a symbol that looked like a shark and on the other, an H. "That looks like..." Ren said in awe.

"The Marine Field Crest...I was charged with its safekeeping by our Leader, Plesiomon"Gwappamon said. "However, what's it doing?"

"I think I know! Gwappamon, do you want to Digivolve and get these jerks off your island!" Ren whisper.

Gwappamon stared at her confused. "Digivolve? Would that work?" He asked puzzled.

"I don't know. But what could it hurt if we tried it? I can't make your Digivolve if you're against it, though. I need you to be 100% sure you want to do it" Ren said, figuring she had learned a hard lesson while trying to Digivolve Moosemon. If she and the Digimon weren't in agreement about Digivolving, they couldn't. Even worse, she could have weakened Moosemon by trying, and now...Moosemon wasn' t here. Ren wouldn't make that mistake again, not ever.

Gwappamon looked over at her. He want to save his island and, even more, he wanted Ren to be safe. "Let's do it. I'm with you, Ren!"

Ren nodded. She then took out her Digi-H and held it up to the Marine Field Crest, which then emitted a copy of itself out towards the Digi-H's screen. As the screen absorbed the Crest's copy, the light began to fade. Then, the crest returned to Gwappamon's head.

King Kaiki and BladeKugawamon had a strange feeling when the light faded. King Kaiki shook it off. "No more stalling!" He said, not knowing what just had tooken place. "I want an answer!"

Ren smirked. "Here's your answer!" She then showed him her Digi-H before calling out. "Field Digivolution! Marine Mode!"

Gwappamon then was consumed by blue light.

"Gwappamon Digivolve to...!"

The light that surrounded Gwappamon became tall and leaner. As it faded, it revealed a Kappa-like Digimon with a white robe with several different colored trims and sashes. He wielded a huge staff with a crescant-shaped blade at one in and a gun-like barrel on the other. Around his neck was a huge necklace of nine jewels.

"Shawjamon!" The new digimon said it's name in a voice deeper than Gwappamon's.

"What?" King Kaiki exclaimed. "Impossible!"

"No. Nothing is impossible, Dark Ruler." Shawjamon replied. " I am Shawjamon, an Ultimate Digimon who hails from days of old. I attack using my trusted staff, Kouyoujou!"

"Ha! You think a little Digivolution is going to stop me! Digimon twice your size have fallen to me! Fire Gear!" King Kaiki said and launched more meal wheels towards his foes, this time they were set ablaze.

Shawjamon remained calm. "Kouyoujou: Kamon no Jin!" He shouted and spun his staff around wildy. Soon, a waterspout came from the ocean water and douced not only King Kaiki's attacks, but King Kaiki and BladeKuwagamon themselves.

King Kaiki growled. "BladeKuwagamon! Give him all you got!"

BladeKuwagamon shook off the water and tried to the charge electricity into his sword. However, the sheer about of liquid had shorted him out almost completely. He could barely produce a spark.

When King Kaiki saw this, he let out a frustrationed scream. "Ah, you're useless! I'll just do it myself! Dark Cog Assault!" He said and sent the Cogwheels at them.

This time Shawjamon was prepared. "Getsugazan!" He shouted and slashed through the cogs with the crescant blade on his staff. He then leaped up and sent the blade towards King Kaiki. Metal hit metal as the blade and King Kaiki's arm armor meet. The armor began to shatter under the pressure. Shawjamon applied pressure to the blade for a second, and in doing so, cracked King Kaiki's defense. The Machine Dark Ruler quickly back away only when the blade began to cut into his arm.

Shawjamon found the opening he needed as King Kaiki was distracted by the pain of his new wound. "Hydro Descent!" He said as he struck the ground with Kouyoujou. The sands and dirt shattered, bring forth a large current under from underneath. It knocked both King Kaiki and BladeKuwagamon off the island.

Ren watched as they were pushed into the waves. She thought they'd surely drowned in the current, but it was not so as BladeKuwagamon quickly lifted himself with all his might out of the sea. He shook the water of himself and struggled to fly down. King Kaiki, seeing his short window of opportunity, grabbed the tip of BladeKuwagamon's sword.

"This isn't over, Ren! I'll get you yet! You and the Beast Field will fall, eventually! Phelesmon's power and my own will prevail, just like in the Machine Field!" He said. "Let's go, BladeKuwagamon!" King Kaiki order. Quickly, the huge metal bug buzzed away.

Shawjamon watched as they disappeared. He then turned to Ren. "You'd better go back to the Beast Field as fast as you can. They must be worried about you, especially Bearmon." He said.

Ren nodded. "Can you get me off the island? Are you strong enough?"

"I have a way for you, yes. Back up to the shore. Just don't get in the water. Leviamon's lackey's could be waiting below." Shawjamon answered.

Ren did as she was told and back off. Then, the Ultimate Digimon took his staff and summoned another waterspout. He guided it over to the rocks that had fallen over the entrance to his cave. Slowly, the water lifted it under the guidance of Shawjamon and the precise movement's of Kouyoujou. Soon, the rock was place back on top like it had been rest before BladeKuwagamon's attack.

Seeing that the task was done, Shawjamon motioned for Ren to follow him inside. However, as he himself was starting to enter his cave, he suddenly De-Digivolved back to Gwappamon. He didn't seemed bothered by it, only stopping for second to look himself over before continuing to lead Ren to the back of the cave.

He then revealed the mouth of the tunnel to her. "You can use this tunnel to get back to the Beast Field." Gwappamon said. "Bearmon took it early, so he should be in the Beast Field, waiting for you."

Ren nodded happily. She missed her partner dearly and was eager to see if Leader was okay. So, after Gwappamon told the same instructions he had given Bearmon and had also given her some rations, she leaped down into the tunnel and made it on her way. She had asked if Gwappamon wanted to go, but he declined, saying that he was going stay behind and see what he could do about the situation with Leviamon. So with that, the Kappa Digimon and the Defender parted ways.

Ren ran as fast as she could, excited about finally being able to get back to the Beast Field, where she could see Bearmon and Leader again. She made it down the tunnel as fast as she could, only stopping to rest every now and then. When she finally got to the tunnel's end, she, like Bearmon, dug her way out and then quickly covered the hole again. Then, she rested again, regain her breath from the run and her strength from digging into the earth.

When she finally started up towards the Beast Field again, she did so even faster than before. It was dangerous to be out in the open alone, especially when King Kaiki vowed to come after her again. She would only be safe in the forest.

Finally, she reached it. However, exhausted as she was, and pain from her back injury coming back to haunt her, she still wouldn't stop until she saw Apemon's cave. She ran past countless Beast Digimon, all happy to see her, having seen Bearmon come home without her.

They understood the fact she did not acknowledge them past a simple wave or nod, they knew what was weighing on her mind, the same thing that weighed on all their minds, Leader's condition. Had Bearmon made it on time? Some of them, eager to know and thinking it was time to act, ran behind her, including Labramon and Liamon.

Soon, the cave came into view. Ren slowed to a walk as she entered the clearing, where many Digimon still lay, healing from their injuries from the Chessmon attack. Ren looked at them as she walked past. Some lifted there heads to see her. Many bowed, having found respect for her due to the events during the battle against QueenChessmon. Ren bowed back, admiring their courage and loyalty.

The Digimon that followed her waited at the edge of the clearing, watching anxiously as she made it to the entrance of Healer Apemon's keep. She poked her head inside. "Healer? May I come in?"

"Ren!" A small familiar voice called out. Suddenly, she found herself watch as Bearmon charged out of the inside of the cave. He jumped up, ready to hug her. Ren smiled and caught him. The two hugged each other for what seemed to be long time.

"Bearmon!" Ren said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Ren! I was so worried! I hated having to leave you back there! I never want to leave you again!" The little bear said.

"Bearmon, I miss you so much! You won't believe what happened! But, first, how is Leader?" The human Defender asked.

"Why don't you come see?" Bearmon said. Ren nodded and followed him down.

The first thing she saw was Apemon, who was tying some herbs in small bundles. When he heard their footsteps, he turned towards them.

"Ren, you have returned. Thank goodness! How is your back? I am sure Gwappamon did a good job. He certainly saved us here." He asked.

"I am fine, the pain is hardly noticable now. So, is Leader going to be okay?" She asked.

Apemon smiled. "He'll be fine. He'll just be off his feet for a few days, and most of that sleeping. You should get some rest as well, Ren. How about you go home? I'll watch things here."

The Defender agreed. "Thank you, Apemon. You've been a lot of help. I'll come back as soon as I can. Something tells me that the Machine Digimon will be active tomorrow." She said.

Apemon nodded. "Yes, I have that feeling as well, unfortunately. Now, go on. I have to tend to those outside, so I won't be much company anyways."

Ren nodded and, after taken a quick peek at the sleeping HippoGryphomon, which made her smile, she and Bearmon left to go back to the clearing. Once at the television, Ren held up her Digi-H. "DigiGate Open!" She shouted.

As she was getting sucked into the television's screen, she suddenly felt a fur hand grab hers. She turned just in time to see Bearmon hold on to her, his eyes pleading. Then, they were both hurled into the darkness.

* * *

"Ren! Wake up! Ren! Ren!"

When Ren finally came to back in the private computer room, she woke up to this tiny little voice. She looked around. She was on the floor, having missed the chair. Everything looked the same, that is, until a small furball came bouncing from behind her.

"Ren! You're awake! Yay!" It said. It was about the size of Ren's head. Its face was covered with pale fur and its back side was covered with orange fur. Its big brown eyes stared at her while its little mouth smiled a big, cute smile. Its most distinguishing feature, however, was the relatively big black horn that came out the top of its head.

Ren looked at him. "Who...are you?"

"My name is Tsunomon! I'm Bearmon's In-Training form! Somehow, I De-Digivolved when I came through the weird box with you!"

"Tsunomon?" Ren said as she looked at him. Her partner Digimon was now in her world? How was this going to work out?


	19. Chapter 19: Sneaking Tsunomon!

Chapter 19: Sneaking Tsunomon!

Ren stayed on the floor as Tsunomon looked back at her with his big brown eyes. He was smiling so big, Ren couldn't deny he was a cute little thing. However, her partner Digimon traveling into her world with her was concerning.

"Tsunomon, why did you grab me? It's better for you to stay in the Digital World, where you belong." She asked as she began to get up.

"But, Ren, I just couldn't leave you alone again. I was so worried about you! I feel better being at your side than just waiting for you in the Digital World!" The horned In-Training Digimon replied.

"I appreciate that Tsunomon, but we have a big problem now. You can't just travel freely with me here in the Human World. There's nothing like Digimon here. People may think you're bad and try to take you a way from me, or try to get to the Digital World." Ren tried to explain.

"Oh...I guess I didn't think about that..." Tsunomon admitted.

Ren looked at his sad face and sighed, then petted him. "Well, how could you have known? But, it is best we get you back." She then picked him up.

"Oh, I want to stay so bad, Ren. Isn't there any way I could? What if I promised to be real quiet and still?" The little guy plead.

"Tsunomon...it's not safe for you here. You have to stay in your world. Come on, I'll open the gate." She said.

She was just about to do that, but then, just as she was taken out of her Digi-H, she heard a knock on the door. She turned towards it as Tsunomon jumped under the table. It was just in time to, for a moment later, the attendant poked her head in.

"Hi! I'm just hear to say that your two hours are up, Miss." The woman said.

"Oh! Two hours already?" Ren thought. In the Digital World, she had been spent several hours, even going to the next day. However, here in the Real World, it wasn't even evening yet. Strange, the human Defender thought, how time moved differently in the Digital World. Now if she could only figure out how differently, she could time these trips more precisely. It would have to wait though. She needed to get Tsunomon back to his own world. "Is there anyway I can this room for 30 more minutes or so?"

"Oh, I am so sorry. Normally, you could no problem, but I am afraid there is another person reserving this room." The attendant explained.

"Another person?" Ren questioned. Now, she guess she had no choice but to take Tsunomon. She then turned from this thought and focused back on the attendant. "That's okay. I understand. Just let me gather some things and I'll be right out!"

The attendant smiled. "Thank you for understanding. I'll just ask him to wait in the hall until you are ready to go." The woman then bowed and left.

Ren smiled. The attendant here was really nice. Her demeanor kind of remained the Human Defender of her mom. Home...Ren was ready to get back. She then turned to the hiding Digimon. "Alright, Tsunomon, you can come out now."

Tsunomon bounced from deep under the table. "That was another human, right?"

Ren nodded. "Yes, and luckily she didn't see you. Now, I have to figure out how to get you back to my home with as little attention as possible." Ren looked around. The tote bag she brought with her might be of some use. She picked it up before kneeling before the round, furry Tsunomon. "Hey, Tsunomon do you think you could get in here? No one would see you, and if they did, if you stay still, they may think you're a toy or something." She suggested.

"Oh?" Tsunomon said and hopped up to the opening of the bag. He then sniffed it. "Yeah, I think I can squeeze in there." He said and then wobbled into the opening, turning along the way so that he could somewhat see out the top of the bag.

"Great! Good job, Tsunomon!" She said then carefully picked up the bag and held it's handles in her right hand. "Good thing you don't weigh much. Now, you must be still and silent, okay? One peep could expose us." Ren warned.

"Got it! You won't hear anything out of me!" Tsunomon said happily.

Ren nodded and then proceed to exit the room. She walked to the end of the hall towards the cafe's exit. However, a familiar being stood waiting at the corner.

"Tandon Daruka..." She whispered as she stopped in front of him. She had to admit, it was a bit of a shock to see her elusive neighbor here.

He looked up at her. "Oh, it's you. So, you come here now?" He asked with no expression in his voice.

"Well, yeah, it's a nice place. I like it. So, you reserved the private room, Daruka? What for?" She asked.

"I'd like you to call me Tandon-san, if you please. And what I am using it for is none of your business." He said aloofly.

"Oh, sorry." She was about to look at her shoes, when she noticed that one of his arms was bandaged up. "Your arm! What happened?"

"If you MUST know, I injured it during tennis practice yesterday." He said haughtly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Daru...I mean, Tandon-san. I hope it gets better. So, you play tennis too, just like Kosuke?"

"Nakamura? Hah!" Daruka snorted. "That guy! I'm far better a player than him. He just gets lucky, that's all. I suppose you'll be like Miku and go see him play tomorrow, right?"

Ren nodded. "Yeah, he invited us to come see him." She answered carefully.

"Well, I'm playing that day too, you know, not that you'd care. If you're anything like stupid Miku you wouldn't! Girls!" He said disgusted.

Ren clenched her teeth. He had been nothing but rude to her since they meet, and now he was insulting Miku. "Listen! Maybe if you were a little nicer, Miku and I might be a little more inclined to come see you play! You've been nothing but arrogant and rude since the day we met. What's your deal?"

Daruka shot a glare at her. Her eyes were locked on his. "Hmph. You're just like her and him. You're perfect for our hall. You won't leave me alone, bother me with your pity and questions, and then you expect me to be all nice to you. Why don't you just leave and let me get to work?" He said.

"Fine! I will!" Ren said and then began to walk off. However, she turned. "You know, I hoped to be friends with everyone on our hall! I don't know what's made you so rude, Tandon-san, but...but I hope it ends soon!" She then ran off, only stopping to quickly tell the attendant goodbye.

Once outside the cafe, she slowed down to a walk, almost instantly feeling sad and remorseful for what had just happened. Tsunomon rustled in the bag, wanting to comfort her, but not wanting to expose himself. Ren didn't mean to yell so loudly at Daruka. She held her head down low. What had she done? What would the rest of the Tandon family think of her? Would Daruka have them tell her mom?

Ren was so lost in this thoughts that she barely heard a voice calling at her. Only when it tried at again did she finally pick up on it. "Ren! Ren! Hey, Ren!" The human Defender looked up and was gladly to see a happy, friendly face, the face of Kosuke Nakamura. He had a big smile on her face and was holding his black tennis racket confidently across his shoulders. He must have been working on his tennis, although dressed so well in a blue tennis jacket and black pants, he didn't even look like he had broken a sweat. Ren carefully jogged up to him, not wanting to make Tsunomon uncomfortable or sick.

"Good to see you, Ren! What luck! I was just walking home from tennis practice!" Kosuke said. "Wanna walk with me?" He asked.

Ren nodded. "Yes, that sounds great! Thank you, Kosuke."

"Don't mention it. I'm really excited about tomorrow, especially since you and Miku will be there to cheer me on. I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight." He replied.

Ren looked Kosuke over as they started on their way back to their apartment building. He was completely different from Daruka. The mysterious Indian boy didn't like Ren or Miku, but Kosuke loved to have them around him. While Daruka barely acknowledged her when they first met, Kosuke had taken time from rushing to practice to introduce himself. Ren sighed, wishing Daruka were at least a little more like Kosuke.

Kosuke heard the sigh. "Ren? You okay?"

Ren looked at him. "Oh...yeah. It's nothing."

"A sigh like that is nothing, Ren. Come on, you can tell me anything, you know." He answered. "Has someone been treating you bad? I'll beat him!"

"Well...it's Daruka..." Ren admitted.

Kosuke frowned. "Oh, Tandon. That figures." He then stopped and face her. "Listen, Ren. That guy...has always been a jerk, even when I and Miku first met him. He hasn't lived on our hall long. I think he's nervous and not adjusting well to living here, so he keeps away from people and studies all the time. He's also a sore loser, so if you hear him bad-mouthing me, it's because I'll cleaned the court with him more than a few times. I suggest you try to avoid him and should you met him, just be polite and don't waste your temper. A nice person like you...should waste such breath on him."

Ren stared at Kosuke. His frown was a deep one, and he seemed to be reflecting on past events. Clearly, Daruka must have been a raw nerve. "Alright, I'll keep what you have said in mind, Kosuke. Though, I can't help but feel sad for him. I was looking forward to be friends..."

Kosuke let his smile return on this statement. "Ren...I'm glad you came."

"Kosuke..." Ren murmured to him, then smiled. "Come on, let's go home!" She said.

And so they did. Kosuke walked with Ren up to her door. The two said their goodbyes and parted ways as Ren entered her apartment.

"Hello, Ren! How was the cafe?" Her mother said as she entered.

"It was great. I even walked home with Kosuke...and I saw Daruka..." Ren said.

"Daruka? You mean Daruka Tandon? How is he?" Mrs. Yue asked curiously

"To tell you the truth, he wasn't every nice. Kosuke says he's always been like that..." Her daughter.

"Oh...I see...what a shame..." Her mother said sadly.

"Yeah...well, I'm going to my room now. I'm kind of tired." Ren said. It wasn't a lie, the events in the Digital World had made her tired, especially giving energy to Gwappamon so that the Marine Healer could Digivolve. Plus, she was pretty sure Tsunomon wanted to get out of her bag.

So, after her mother nodded, the Defender entered her room. She then carefully placed her bag on the bed. "Alright, Tsunomon." She whispered. "You can come out now, but you have to be very quiet. If my mom hears you, she'll come in to investigate." The girl then pulled the furry ball of a Digimon out of her bag and set him on the bed.

Tsunomon looked around. "So, this is where you live? It's nice!" He whispered.

Ren nodded. "Yeah. We'll go back to the Digital World tomorrow, for now...let's take a nap. I'm beat." Ren quietly said.

The little digimon nodded. "Yeah, me too!"

So, after setting Ren's alarm clock to wake them in 30 minutes, the Beast Defenders curled up on her bed. If her mom should walk in, Ren hoped she would think Tsunomon was just a stuffed toy or something, and not get suspicious. Luckily, it didn't take the two long to get to dream land.


	20. Chapter 20: In the Healer's Cavern

**Update: Sorry for the long time between updates. I've been super busy having finally gotten a job. Since I will be working, this story will now be updated every Tuesday! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and thank you for all the views, alerts, and favs!**

Chapter 20: In the Healer's Cavern

Ren woke up to the alarm clock blaring in her ear. Sleepy, she turn it off, carefully moving around Tsunomon, who shifted, trying to ignore the loud sound. His human partner then stretched out and yawned. "Well, that was a good rest, eh, Tsunomon?" She asked the furball.

"Too...short..." He mumbled quietly.

"Now, now..." Ren said carefully picking him up. "Sleeping time is over."

The brown-eyed In-Training moaned. "Alright..." He said through a yawn. He then blinked the sleep out of his eyes before looking back at Ren. "Now what?"

"Well...I know I said we'd go back to the Digital World tomorrow, but I really think it would be better to make a trip back there today. One, I don't know how sucessfully I can hide you here. Two, I now remember that I promised my friends I'd go to Kosuke's tennis match tomorrow and I don't know when I'll be able to get to the Digital World and I certainly can't take you there. I also have school coming up, so I am sure my mom will want to go shopping for that. I'm sorry, Tsunomon, it's just not ideal for you to stay here in my world now." Ren explained.

Tsunomon huffed, but if Ren was going to be gone all that time, perhaps she was right. "Alright...I'll go back to the Digital World." He relunctantly agreed.

"Thanks, Tsunomon. I'll make it up to you, somehow. Maybe you can still come here, but not all the time, okay?" Ren said.

"Yeah, okay." was the dulled responsed.

Ren sighed, but she could understand Tsunomon's lack-luster mood. She knew that the digimon loved her and only wanted to be with his partner. She wished situations were more ideal so that he could stay with her, but that just simply wasn't the case. He belonged and needed to be in the Digital World. There was no denying that.

"Come on, then, Tsunomon. Let's go so we can get back before my mom notices we're gone." Ren said.

The small horned Digimon agreed and looked around her room one last time as Ren stood up. He had hoped to stay longer, but there was no use arguing with Ren when she was right, no matter how bad it hurt. Plus, who knew when Leader would need him. A good Defender always had to stay alert.

Ren walked over to her computer, balancing Tsunomon in one arm, while bring out her Digi-H from her skirt in one. Once she faced the computer screen, she whispered, "Digi-Gate Open!" Soon, the Defenders were on there way to the Digital World.

Once there, Ren found herself by the television. It was night. in the Digital World. Ren was okay, however, instead of Tsunomon in her arms, she found Bearmon sitting beside her.

"Bearmon?" She questioned confused. "But...how?"

Bearmon shugged. "I guess it takes energy to stay in your world, so I revert to my In-Training form. Once I am back in the Digital World, I can then be Bearmon."

"Maybe so. Come on, I want to see how Leader is doing before I have to go." Ren said.

"Great! Let's go!" Bearmon said, thrilled that Ren was staying longer and not just dropping him off. So, with that the two made there way over to Apemon's cavern.

Apemon was at the front when they walked up. "Ren! Bearmon! Come for a nightly visit. I assume it's to see Leader." He said.

Ren nodded. "You assume correctly, Apemon. Can we see him? Or is he asleep?"

"Oh, he is awake, and I am sure will be glad that you've come to check up on him. Go on in. I'll be tending to Digimon out here." The yellow ape said. After that, the two Beast Defenders quietly went inside the cavern. HippoGryphomon was indeed awake, licking his back side to clean the dirt that had entered his coat when he rolled over in his sleep. However, when the hippogriff saw his Defenders out of the corner of his blue eye, he stopped and glanced over to them.

"Defender Ren. Defender Bearmon." He greeted them with a nod.

"Good evening, Leader. How are you feeling?" Bearmon asked.

"I'm feeling very well, thank you, Bearmon. Apemon has told me all that you have done for me. You put yourselves in great danger, going into the Marine Field to save me. Words cannot express how much gratitude I feel." The Leader said graciously.

"Thank you, Leader. We would gladly put ourselves in any danger to help you out." Ren replied.

"Indeed, and I again thank you, although, I hope such measures won't be repeated." The hippogriff answered before standing up and letting out a yawn as he stretched himself. "Ah...excuse me." He said at letting out such a big yawn. "Now, let's go see if we can help out Apemon, shall we?" He said and slowly started for the cavern's entrance.

"Forgive me, Leader, but are you sure you should be getting up soon?" Ren asked concerned.

"Not to worry, Ren. Apemon gave me the clear at least an hour ago. Also, it will do this old bones some good to walk about. However, I will take it slowly if it makes you feel better." Her Leader responded.

"Oh, don't hinder yourself on my account." Ren said. "Just...be careful." She added.

"Always, dear Ren, always." He said, then walked out, his Defenders close behind.

Apemon looked up after checking a Gatomon's leg. "Leader, nice to see you up. Anything wrong?"

HippoGryphomon shook his large white head. "Not so far, Healer Apemon. I'm actually feeling well, especially after finally using my legs. I'm going to try a small flight in a little bit, if it is alright."

Apemon nodded. "It should be. Just take caution and let me know if anything feels the slightest bit off."

"I will, old friend. Come, Ren, Bearmon. Let's take a quick walk around the forest. We have much to talk about." Leader HippoGryphomon said.

"Lead the way, Leader." Bearmon said as Ren agreed. So, the trio left the clearing and headed towards HippoGryphomon's den.

Once they got into a comfortable pace, Ren spoke. "So, what do you want to talk about, Leader?'

"The Dark Rulers..." HippoGyphomon replied solemnly.

"Oh...yeah" The human said. Indeed, what else Leader would want to discuss. The Dark Rulers must constantly plague his mind, being a Leader himself. Who knew how many of the true Leaders had been his friends, and how many had fallen.

"The Bird Field and Plant Field beg for refuge. I cannot ignore their cries, yet...we cannot possible support them here." HippoGryphomon paused here, as if to gather his words. "I want to send you two out, but what if King Kaiki's spies should see you? Out on the plains between our Fields, you will have no protection, and no aid. Any Digimon out there are wary of strangers and only looks out for themselves. For the promise of not being harmed or enslaved, they would gladly find a way to hand you over to King Kaiki or worse, Phelesmon."

"I understand, Leader. However, we cannot just leave other Fields to suffer." Ren replied.

"I admire your compassion, Ren. However, I am still concerned for your safety. Perhaps it is best then..." The Beast Field Leader began, but stopped in the middle of his sentence to look up at the skies.

"What is it, Leader?" Bearmon asked anxiously.

"Shh...something from above approaches." He said. However, just as it got out that statement out of his mouth, his eyes widened. Quickly, he turned around and ran, leaving a confused Ren and Bearmon in his dust. After gaining some speed, he spread his wings and lifted off. The two Defenders watched in awe as he flapped them, quickly pushing himself out of sight into the dark sky above.

It would be few minutes before HippoGryphomon appeared, but he wasn't alone. Ren gasped as a form revealed itself, messily slumped on the Beast Leader's back. "Swanmon!" Ren called out and ran over with Bearmon when HippoGryphomon made his slow landing.

"Ren...is that you?" The swan said faintly. Her armor was broken and her feathers badly burned. She was breathing heavily.

"It is, Swanmon. What happened?" The human asked with much concern over her Bird Defender friend.

"Yata...Yatagaramon..." Swanmon managed to whispered before finally fainting. Ren teared up, and put her face into a clean spot of the swan's pure white feathers.

HippoGryphomon turned and nudged Ren gently as she began to weep. Bearmon came up and hugged her. "Ren..." He said sadly.

"Ren, come. Let's get Swanmon to Apemon." HippoGryphomon said greatly. Ren pulled back, still crying, and silently nodded. HippoGryphomon then turned back towards the way to the Healer's Cavern and began to walk back slowly, not wanting to disturb or drop his friend. Ren and Bearmon walked quietly a few steps behind, their minds full of Swanmon's last word. Yatagaramon...


	21. Chapter 21: Gathering A Team!

Chapter 21: Gathering a Team!

Ren and Bearmon waited patiently outside Apemon's cave. Just minutes before, they had arrived, with the injured Swanmon on HippoGryphomon's back. Now, the Healer was looking her over with Leader. Not wanting to see the horrible extent of her swan friends injuries, Ren had decided to stay outside, with Bearmon by her to keep her company. Now the human sat down in the cool grass, running her index finger through it, with her partner simply watching beside her.

They didn't wait longer, however, for a few minutes later, both HippoGryphomon and Apemon came out. Ren and Bearmon immediately stood up. They were uneasy as neither older Digimon had happy faces, just sadden grimaces.

"Ren. Bearmon. Come with me." HippoGryphomon said and began to walk away from the cave. Bearmon and Ren looked at each other with concerned faces before following the leading hippogriff into the forest. The trio remained silent as they covered ground they had been to only minutes before. However, HippoGryphomon turned away from the spot where he landed with the injuried Bird Defender and instead lead his Defenders to his den in the oak tree. However, he did not go in, but sat down just outside the entrance.

The two Defenders waited as he sat, gathering his thoughts. "My Defenders...I am sad to report that Swanmon...is not in good condition at all." He said sorrowfully when he broke the silence amongst them. "I fear the worse. Apemon says he can heal her injuries, but they are many and need time. She was luck to have made it here, but she has left the Bird Field without a Defender. Yatagaramon, the name she whispered, is the Dark Ruler there, a demon crow Digimon who is very vain, but also very dangerous. He has imprisoned Ornismon, so I have heard, and will no doubt take advantage of Swanmon's absence."

"What do we do, then, Leader?" Ren asked.

"We cannot let Yatagaramon have his way completely in the Bird Field. We must aid Ornismon, so that our fellow Digimon there can be at peace again. So, I have a mission for you, one that you must start on immediately if you accept it." HippoGryphomon answered.

"You want us to go to the Bird Field and help, right, Leader?" Bearmon implored.

Their ruler nodded. "Exactly. However, I don't want you two to go alone this time. Yatagaramon's army may prove to be too much for two Defenders alone. Plus, you will need help against any Digimon between our two fields, who, like I told you previously, could very well try to turn you over to King Kaiki or Phelesmon. Therefore, I want you to take a small number of Digimon with you. No more than four or five, since a bigger number could draw unwanted attention and is hard to sneak about. Make sure they are Digimon that you trust, for you may have to rely on them even more than you think you might. It will be hard mission, and no doubt a long one. Do you accept it?" HippoGryphomon explained.

Ren and Bearmon nodded in unison. "We must accept it, Leader. As Defenders, we simply cannot allow Yatagaramon to have his way. I wanted to go back to my world shortly, but I know it must wait." Ren answered, secretly hoping in her mind her mom wouldn't notice her absence. However, to go back now simply would take to much time. Who knew what the demon crow Dark Ruler could be doing to the Bird Field now.

"Very good. I trust any decisions you make on your own from this point onward. All I ask is that you gather the Digimon you want to take with you quickly and then set out on your way." HippoGryphomon answered.

"We will, Leader. Should we start off now, Ren?" Bearmon asked, looking up at his human partner, who nodded.

"I wish you all the best of luck and speediest of returns. Do not be afraid to send back for help, should you need it." The hippogriff said. With that, the two Defenders said good-bye to their Leader and headed back into the forest to gather the select few Digimon they would take with them.

"So, who are we going to take, Ren? HippoGryphomon said it should be those we trust." Bearmon asked as they walked.

"Then, I think we should definitely take Labramon. She's been really helpful to us so far, plus she's fast." Ren answered.

"Let's take Liamon and Oryxmon too! They're Champions and work great as a team!" Bearmon said.

"Alright. Now, we just need one or two more Digimon and our team will be complete. However, I don't really know anyone else. Do you, Bearmon?" The human girl asked her Digimon partner.

"Hmm...anyone else? Let's see. We need someone dependable, right? And they have to work well on a team? Hmmm..." The little purple bear Digimon searched his thoughts, trying to remember a Digimon he knew that would fit that description. "Oh! I know!" He said, finally thinking of someone. "Let's take Mikemon!"

"Mikemon?" Ren questioned.

"We used to be great friends growing up as In-Training Digimon. But Mikemon grew faster than me. I haven't seen her in a long time, she's been busy helping protect the east border. However, I'm sure she'd love to help us out."

Ren nodded. "Alright then, sounds good! We'll have six of us in all with Mikemon, so that should be enough without being too many. Let's hurry and gather everyone, Bearmon!" She said.

So, with that the two started off into the forest, running so they could find everyone they wanted in the thick forest. The Beast Field was a large size, however, so it would be awhile before they found anyone. However, they kept their hopes up that soon they'd be on their way to freeing the Bird Field from Yatagaramon and Phelesmon's control.


	22. Chapter 22: Strangers

**Chapter 22: Strangers**

Ren looked over the group she and Bearmon had just assembled. It had taken quite a while, especially since Mikemon had been clear across the Beast Field. It took some convincing to get her to leave her post, but once she heard how much HippoGyphomon trusted the two Defenders, she agree. Now, the calico cat Digimon stood looking up at the edge of the Beast Field, ready to go forward with the others.

Labramon had been perhaps the most easiest to convince. She had battled with Ren and Bearmon before and believed in them as Defenders. She stared happily up at Ren. The human smiled back. She had become fond of Labramon and her pleasant, loyal deamenor. Labramon would prove valuable if they got in the jam, Ren decided.

Liamon and Oryxmon were practicing in a clearing when found. They agreed to go, but were doubtful of some choices. They debated if Labramon was experienced enough for the trip. They had been outside the Beast Field before, she had not. However, once they recruited Mikemon, the two Champions became a little more at ease.

"Are we setting off now, Defender Ren?" The grey goat ask Ren.

"Yes, I think we are ready now." Ren answered.

"Then let's go!" Bearmon said eagerly as Labramon nodded.

"Just don't get cocky this time, Bearmon." Liamon warned, causing a sour face to appear on the little bear's face. However, his warning wasn't misplaced. As Grizzlymon, Bearmon had gotten cocky and unease. He still had a lot to learn, Ren noted, as she did. They couldn't afford a wrong move.

Soon, the band of Beast Digimon and their human leader were bolting across the meadow outside the forest towards the direction of the Bird Field. Oryxmon and Liamon had been in that direction before, having been on a mission to prevent Phelesmon's takeover, but it had failed, as they were forced back due to an attack from the Machine Field. Now, they were determined to complete the mission. Yatagaramon had to go!

Bearmon was digivolved into Grizzlymon, who now carried Ren and Mikemon. Oryxmon took the lead, Liamon the rear, and Labramon the side. Everyone scanned the horizons as they cross the grassy plain. Ren had remember Leader's words, Digimon out here would do anything to prevent attack from the Dark Rulers, including fighting and turning in Digimon they opposed. Fear...it powered everything now...Ren hears had to admit she was afraid. She did not know what could be waiting for them. Incertainty was always present here, a deep unsettling incertainty. Ren clinging to Grizzlymon's fur, hoping to find comfort it in.

"So, Defender Ren, what do you think of the Digital World so far?" Mikemon asked, trying to break some of the monotony of the eeriely quiet night.

"I like it. It's so different from my world, yet, it doesn't feel so strange. I'm happy I can help here." Ren answered.

"Good. Well, I am glad you like it. But, never get to comfort or complacent here. Things change all the time. Look at what's happening now. This time last year, we didn't even know Phelesmon existed." The cat Digimon warned.

Ren nodded, knowing that the feline was right. "Mikemon, have you ever seen Phelesmon?" She asked.

"No...no one in the Beast Field has." Mikemon said sadly. "They saw he lies low, and let's the Dark Rulers do all the work. Typical if you ask me. However, there is one field he keeps for himself...and wouldn't you know it, it's the Dark Field. Again, typical, very typical."

"The Dark Field..." Ren said in a hushed tone. "Where is that?"

"Don't know. Far from here, I guess. I've haven't seen any Dark Digimon in this parts, not true ones, anyways," was the Champion's answer.

"I see..." Ren responded. She then looked ahead and yelled, "Oryxmon, how far away is the Bird Field?"

Oryxmon turned his head. "Not all that far, compared to most fields. We should be there by early morning." He replied.

"Okay, thanks." Ren replied.

"You going to be able to stay that long, Ren?" Grizzlymon asked.

"I don't have a choice, Grizzlymon. The Bird Field needs help. Besides, it's too late to turn back now. Leader is depending on us." His partner answered.

Grizzlymon nodded. "Yeah, I get what you are saying." He answered in his gruff voice.

It wasn't long before they reached the end of the grassy plain. Now, a barren stone land rested before them. They surveyed the view. No Digimon could be seen, or any sign that some might have gone this way. It was a good sign. Interruptions were not needed on this mission.

"There's an lake a few kilometers away, if I remember correctly." Liamon spoke. "We can rest there for a moment and get some water. No use wearing ourselves out before battle, right, Oryxmon?"

"Indeed. However, let's not stay to long, and always stay together. No one goes off anywere on their own. Who knows who could be silently watching us now." The goat warned.

Ren nodded. She knew how stealthy some enemies could be. Before, in the Marine Field, King Kaiki had been watching her somehow and almost had her cornered. She shuttered at the fact he could be watching again, waiting for that right moment. She was glad more Digimon were with her, but would even they be enough against a seemingly ruthless Dark Ruler?

With this thoughts, Ren held on as Grizzlymon and the others entered the stone land and headed towards the lake Liamon spoke of. All the while, they kept vigilant, ears and eyes open, ready for anything. Strangers...that's what they would be here. Strangers weren't always welcome, they knew.

In fact, as they entered the lake's area, they would find out just how unwelcomed they were...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the late and kinda short chapter. However, I'm opening up an opportunity for you guys to suggest things. I have an idea what I want to happen at the lake, but I want your input as well. So, what do you think should happen? Just leave your ideas in a review.  
**


	23. Chapter 23: For Swanmon!

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to update! I haven't had any time to write thanks to me finally finding a job!**

**Also, I'm holding a poll! If you think Ren should eventually wear goggles like most of the Leaders of the children (save Masaru/Marcus), vote YES in the poll on my profile page. If you don't think she should, vote NO! I'll tally the votes next Friday and let you know the results in an upcoming chapter.**

**Also, if you do vote yes, enter what you think the goggles should look like in a review or message. I'll look forward to your votes!**

Chapter 23: For Swanmon! The Dark Brother!

Ren kneeled over the lake shore. Carefully, she cupped her hands and dipped them the water before bring a small amount of water to ease her thirst. A few feet away, her travelling companions were all in a line, lapping up the water with their tongues; first Grizzlymon, then Oryxmon, then Liamon, Mikemon, and finally Labramon. However, everyone either a eye cocked behind them or above them in case of attack.

They were right to be so cautious. The attack came just as they decided it was time to press on. In fact, Ren was just reaching up to hop on Grizzlymon when they heard a shout of "Feather Flare!" from high in the sky, too high, in fact, to spot the source. However, that didn't stop jet black feathers from flying like comets into the ground, where the Beast Digimon barely dodged them, recieve cuts. They were sent to their knees however, when a massive shock wave followed the feathers.

"We're under attack?" Ren said, clasping Grizzlymon, trying to regain her standing position.

"But by who?" The large bear demanded.

"Keep your eyes on the skies! It's clearly a Bird Digimon! Yagataramon must know that we would come!" Mikemon answered.

The Beast Digimon kept their guard up and their eyes up as well. It wouldn't take long for their attacker. He descended swiftly as black bur. When he finally stopped a few yards above them, the Digimon could see taht the black was caused by the feathers of this Digimon, a crow by the looks of him. However, he floated in such a way that he looked like a man standing on the air, with two arms as well as legs, his massive black wings keeping him in flight as they flapped in rhythm.

He was dressed as a man as well, with a purple, silver lined metal breastplate, a wide, tunic like belt of old grey fabric, red arm armor, and puffy white pants. On his head he wore a purple helmet over it his face and beak, with only his red eyes peering out. On top of the helmet was also a large, yellow, horn like ornament. Just above his yellow, black taloned hands and feet were long purple metal bands that complete cover his wrists and ankles. In each clawed hand, he held a golden sword, which were now pointed towards the Digimon and human on the ground.

"Hah! So, some weaklings decide to make their way towards Bird Field Territory? Coming to avenge that Swanmon, have you? Our Ruler was perfect right in giving her what for! Turn back around, before I do more damage, pathetic Beasts! Don't think I can't handle all of you by myself!"

"Yeah? And just who are you, overconfident bird-brain!" Grizzlymon growled demandingly.

"You don't know? Hah! The Beasts truly don't know anything! If you're going to the Bird Field, perhaps you should do a little more studying!" The crow mocked.

"I know who this wise guy is." Mikemon rebutted. "His name's Karatenmon!"

"Oh, the little kitty actually knows how I am." The black, armored bird mocked. "That's right! I'm the legendary Karatenmon, brother to none other than the Ruler Yagataramon!"

"Yagataramon!" Ren repeated with the injuries to Swanmon immediately coming to her mind.

"Yes! We knew that Swanmon would make her way over to a Field to heal, but who knew she'd choose one as ignorant as the Beast Field! Hah! You realize your the only ones hanging on to the old ways, right! The way of the Leaders and Defenders is over, outdated! The Rulers have new, better way!"

"I bet Phelesmon himself is telling you that, right?" Oryxmon shouted back and snorted. "It's nothing but lies and poppycock!"

"Is that so? Then why is it that only the ignorant Beasts keep fighting against it?" Karatenmon protested.

"Don't call us ignorant! Perhaps we fight because we have some sense! We know the old ways are right! Your precious Phelesmon only brings evil to our world!" Liamon responded harshly.

"Liamon's right! We want nothing to do with that creep!" Grizzlymon said.

"Yeah!" Was the response of Labramon! "The Beast Field is fine the way it is!"

"Ha! Fine! Stay naive if that's what you want! However, I still can't allow you to pass into the Bird Field! So, as a warning to STAY OUT!

"Everyone! Dodge!" Ren ordered quickly. However, dodge did not prove as effective against aerial attacks. Everyone, including Ren herself, cut on the limbs by the sharp feathers. The human joined her Digimon allies in a wince. This fight wasn't going to be easy.

"Crescent Dawn!" Grizzlymon said, lifting his head and shooting the light beam up towards the crow Digimon"

"Mystic Bell!" Oryxmon shouted, and shook his neck to ring the golden bell hanging from his silver gorget. The ringing sound amplified as it went up into the air, causing a shock wave.

"Thunder of King!" The two-tailed Liamon followed, charging forward a bit before releasing electric from it's mane.

"Retrieve Bark!" Labramon let out a high pitched yelp, which joined the other attacks, which combined as they came towards Karatenmon.

"Ha! Is that all?" The crow scoffed and quickly sliced through the attack with his sword, drawing away Crescent Dawn and Thunder of King, and breaking up the sound waves caused by Mystic Bell and Retrieve Bark.

"What?" Grizzlymon growled.

Mikemon clenched her teeth, and quickly jumped on the bear for one second before using her powerful hind legs to again launch herself upwards.

"Neko Claw!" She said as she came close to Karatenmon. However, her attacked missed as he quickly backed away. Mikemon fell to the ground, but used her reflexes and sense of balance to land safely on Oryxmon's back.

"It's no use! He's too far up and plus, he's fast!" She said, discouraged.

"I know, but there has to be a way. Perhaps a Field Energize? That would give you guys more power...temporarily..." The human Defender thought out loud.

"But, Defender Ren! Our energy! It will be zapped!" Liamon protested.

" I know, Liamon. It's a risky move, and I need you all to be behind it if we do this. I'm open to any other plan, this is only a last resor..." However, Ren was interrupted just before she could finish her statement.

"Static Destroyer!" A new, gruffer voice called out. Suddenly, a bright blue orb shot out towards them. However, as it lowered, it missed them and Karatenmon quickly dodged as it became smaller; it's power weakening.

Then, the owner of the attack appeared, lowering himself from within his cloud cover. Quickly he sped downward. It was a very large, mostly green parrot-like Digimon. He had huge wings, which were yellow on the back and green on the inside. Like Karatenmon, he had two arms and two legs, his arms green with metal rings on the wrists and his legs a dark cyan, with brown leather bindings on his ankles. He also had a metal covering on half his underbelly which stopped at his green and yellow and green feathered tail. His beak was also covered with metal, which continued up to his crest. Two red feathers stuck up under it and swooshed back like antenna. His face mostly yellow, with green cheeks. Under his blue eyes, however, were red jagged, tribal marks, two under each eye.

"Karatenmon! You and me! Let's finish this once and for all!" The giant bird called out as it flew towards him, stopping only when it was directly over the Beast Field warriors.

"Oh, great, just what we needed! Another Bird Digimon here to help do us in!" Mikemon scoffed.

"Oh, but you color me all wrong! My name is Parrotmon, a friend of the Bird Defender, Her Grace Swanmon! I have come after Karatenmon, who was on his way to find Her Grace and finish him off! Now, Beasts, please let me help you in fightening this foul mess of crow! Victory is at hand! Do not give up yet!" The large, green bird responded proudly and encouragingly.

"No, never! We won't let an agent of a Dark Ruler defeat us, right, everyone?" Ren asked her group. And with their nods, she turned back to the massive parrot. "Let's finish this, together! For Swanmon!"


	24. Chapter 24: Against Karatenmon!

**Author's Note: Sorry this has taken me so long to update. I had planned on last week, but then I got sick and my energy was drained from that and work. Chapter 25 should be up by next weekend though, but I don't want to rush it because important information may be revealed it both it and Chapter 26, so you can look forward to that. Also I'm extending the voting for if Ren should have goggles or not. Thank you so much if you've already voted, however! Your feedback is appreciated!**

Chapter 24: Against Karatenmon!

Ren looked up at the green parrot. She could not help but marvel at his size only. And now, a friend of Swanmon had come to help them. It was like an answer to a very quick prayer. However, she did not want to leave Parrotmon to solely battle their foe by himself.

"Parrotmon! What do you want us to do?" She shouted upward.

The parrot quickly bent his head down to veiw her. "Just hang tight! You'll be of help in just a second, don't worry!" He answered back.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Karatenmon rebutted. "Feather Flare!" He said and let loose his attack of sharp black feathers and a shock wave behind the.

Parrotmon however, swiftly moved to dodge it. "Is that all you got? You're just as puny as I remember! The only advantage you truly have over the Beasts is flight, which I now negiate. So, let's end this quickly. Sonic Destroyer!" The green and yellow bird then charged electricity from the stores in his belly and sent it through his body, until it quickly came from the two red feathers on his crown, which he aimed at his ebony foe.

The electric force quickly streaked past the dark feathers aim at him, setting them ablaze. They fell like ashes towards the waiting Beasts below, who stood ready, muscles ever tensed. They looked as the electricity spread out now, broke the sound wave just before it reach Parrotmon and crashed into Karatenmon's two swords, turning them into lightening rod.

The black bird tried to let go as quickly as he could, but it was too late. The lightening quickly travelled into his body. He roared in pain as he fought it, however, he was forced down in agonizing pain.

"Now, Beasts! While you have an opening!" Parrotmon shouted to the waiting Digimon and human below.

"Neko Fang!" Mikemon suddenly shouted and once again jumped up, this time on Liamon's back, then rebounding. Luckily, Karatenmon had lowered just enough for her to sink her sharp teeth into his left arm. The 4-limbed crow winced and his reflexes cause him to quickly shake his almost parayzled appendage. The other Beast Digimon and Ren could not help but cease their offensive, ready-to-attack positions and look onwards at their comrad in battle, and they became worried at Karatenmon's thrashing as he tried to get the cat to let go.

Indeed, the tossing caused Mikemon to loosen her fang's grip. However, she tore into the mass of flesh and feathers as she fought to st, causing a bleeding gash in Karatenmon's arm. As more pain came, he swung his arm wildly, and the force completely knocked her off, sending her downward to the ground below. She landed with much impact in front of the beasts, who couldn't reach her in time. They could only run towards her and watch as she made a chilling thud.

"Mikemon!" Ren shouted as she tried to near the fallen calico Digimon. However, her heart sank as the feline Digimon did not move, but laid perfectly still on the ground, her appendages all in disarray.

"No!" Labramon said, and bolted fast along the ground, until she became the first to reach her fellow warrior. The dog Digimon sniffed at Mikemon's unmoving form, trying to smell if any blood had came forth.

However, the cat's skin proved not to be broken, but their were more injuries, some even more severe, to worry about. Labramon sat down worriedly at Mikemon as the others approached one by one. Grizzlymon put so much energy to running, that he reverted back to Bearmon, who pushed himself forward on his thick back legs.

Whe she reached the feline, Ren carefully kneel by her side, feeling very carefully for any broken bones. She felt nothing, but that didn't do much to subside her worry. Mikemon still could be hurt someone on the inside. Meanwhile Oryxmon and Liamon turned away keeping watch along with Parrotmon as Karatenmon was still a potential threat. However, they wished that Parrotmon and now Mikemon's attacks had done serious damage to their foe, something he would not forget soon. They didn't know how right they were.

As he fought to stay up in the air, Karatenmon suddenly succumbed to his own doubts. It would be harder to fight now. He knew this battle could turn out to be longer still, yet he did not know if he could last. However, the crow knew it was against honor to beg for mercy or to admit defeat. These his brother would never accept of him to do, and would shun him, along with the rest of the army and allies Yataragamon had made.

Yet, fear came upon Karatenmon all at once, like a powerful wave crashing down on an innocent shoreline. Dying, he determined, was a grim option that he would never choose. He knew then, that there was only one way out, a coward's way, but a good way. He spread his wings, clutched his wounded arm, and glared at Parrotmon.

"Come get me! If you want to finish what you started, then come after me! Let's see how well you battle on the run! A race, I declare, to the Bird Field! A race of our strength, speed, and remaining power!" Karatenmon cawed loudly, then in almost an instance, zoomed upward.  
The Beasts and human below could only try not to blink as their winged enemy became a black blur as it zoomed into the clouds before disappearing completely.

Oryxmon stood in awe. "What is he planning?" The goat said.

"He is planning to make it back to the Bird Field before us and get reinforcements from his foul brother!" Parrotmon answered above. Then, he swiftly descended, landing on his two back legs. His blue eyes stared down as he towered over all the mammals below him.

"What? You want us to go after him? chase him?" Ren asked. "But Mikemon! What if h she is seriously hurt! We need to get her to Apemon, our Healer!"

The green and yellow parrot shook his head. "We have no time for that now! We must follow! If he should reach the Bird Field, I shutter to think how many he will command to come for us. If we can cut him off before he even sees it, it will be all the better for us. Come! To arms in the skies, honorable Beast warriors! Into my talons, I can carry you there!" He screeched valiantly.

Ren looked at the Beasts around her. "What do you guys think? I feel uneasy about this...I don't want to carry her into the Bird Field injuried."

"I know, Ren, I'm not thrilled with the situtation either. However, Karatenmon has to be stopped! If he should notify Yatagaramon that we are entering the Bird Field, and that the Beast Field is without its Defenders as well as 4 seasoned warriors, his brother will certainly take advantage of our absence." Oryxmon answered.

"He even may notify the Machine Field that we have gone out, if he hasn't already! We must stop them head on!" Labramon remarked with Liamon nodding in agreement.

"We have to finish what we started here, Ren." Bearmon said. Mikemon is strong. You said nothing feels broken, I bet she is just knocked out from the fall and nothing more."

"Maybe..." Ren whispered. However, thoughts of Leader HippoGryphomon's own injuries and the dissolving of his data from the inside made her worry. What if the same was happening to Mikemon right now?

"How about this, Defender Ren? What if we took Mikemon to my Field's Healer just as soon as we could. If we defeated Karatenmon before he gets to the city, we could have the chance to sneak in and get Mikemon to safety and have her looked over before we began to take down Yatagaramon. I know that this isn't a 100% percent fool-proof plan, but you all have come to far to turn back now." Parrotmon suggested.

Ren looked up at him, then carefully considered his offer. They were right, they could let Karatenmon reach the Bird Field with news of their coming. They had to go, and they had to go fast, especially when the distance between them was lengthening by the second. "Alright. We'll go with that plan for now. Take us to the Bird Field, Parrotmon!" The human Defender said, finally convinced of what to do.

Soon, the group from Hippogryphomon's beloved field found themselves clutched by the taloned Parrotmon. He carefully carried the heavier goat and lion in his feet, Liamon in his left, Oryxmon in his right. In his left arm claw Bearmon waited motionlessly, perserving all the energy he could so that he could turn Champion. He glanced over at Ren, clutched delicately in other claw, her arms gripping Mikemon tightly, occasionally petting their unconscious friend.

Her glance was forward and determined as ever. Her partner smiled at this, for he could almost read her thoughts. She was ready to move forward, ready to free the Bird Field; ready to get Mikemon to the Healer, then home. He then turned his glance forward, and join his determined thoughts with hers. So, the team soared through the skies, eager and ready to catch up with Karatenmon...


	25. Chapter 25: Flight and Power

**Author's Note: Yay! New Chapter of Field Warrior! This one is one of the longer ones, I think. I just think the story is kinda going at a slow pace, so the chapters hopefully will be longer from now on. Also, I am announcing that the Goggle poll will close THIS Friday and hopefully I will have the decision up with Chapter 26 by next Monday or Tuesday! So, please get those final votes in you haven't voted yet!**

Chapter 25: Flight and Power!

The flight to catch up with Karatenmon seem to go on forever. However, everything was in Parrotmon's hands now. Since the Beast Digimon were not used to attacking when in flight, they did not know what use they would be to the giant bird. However, they kept their hopes up, despite feeling uneasy about continuing on without seeking aid for Mikemon.

Ren never loosened her grip on the cat Digimon's body. Mikemon had been brave, all the Digimon had, and none of them deserved to get hurt. She had to get help to Mikemon and soon.

However, her hopes raised slightly when, finally, Karatenmon came into view.

"Alright, everyone, this is it." Parrotmon whispered. "Hold on tight, he's sure to sense us right about...now!" The parrot said as Karatenmon swiftly sped up, becoming a black blur once more.

"What now? Bearmon questioned. However, his answer came in the form of a shout from behind. "Feather Flare Max!" Suddenly, a rush of wind came towards them. However, quickly Parrotmon shot up, avoiding the attack of sharp black feathers.

"Is that all he's got?" Parrotmon said, half confident, half confused. "I dodge that so easily!" He said. However, he would soon eat those words as another mass of feathers came, bigger than the last and this purple-tipped. Parrotmon tried to draw all his limbs in, and succeed with all but one, the one the held Ren and Mikemon. He quickly turned them inward, position his arm and claws so that it received the attack instead of the human and the digimon she held.

At first, Parrotmon felt nothing as dozens of little black feathers stick into his arm. However, soon he felt a sharp pain and then numbness starting at his shoulders, where the first of the new, purple tipped feathers had stick in.

"Arghh! This...are...poisoned...!" He said, trying to fight of the numbness as it spread to his upper arm. Then, he realized how much danger there was, not just for him, but for the smaller beings that he held in that arm's claw.

"Ren! Jump! The poison! My claw is going to numb! I won't be able to hold you and Mikemon!" He ordered.

"What? Jump! But...we are in the air!" Ren said confused.

"I'm going to drop you regardless. I'll position my legs so...!" But it was too late, the poison went rampant as it reached the lower arm. He was forced to loose his grip on Ren.

"Ren!" Her partner shouted as the human slipped from Parrotmon's talons and began to fall. Ren was in shock for a moment, but as she saw that she was getting close to Parrotmon's tail, which he had curled in to shield his belly. She stretched out her arm and desperately lunged for one of the giant bird's tail feathers with one hand, while trying to keep her grasp on Mikemon with the other. She made the catch close to the base, but now came the task of holding on. It would be a long climb to something solid, his back side, too long her to make it on her own. Liamon, the closest digimon to her, watched in horror as she struggled and slipped.

However, Karatenmon saw his chance to "take out some moral." He drew back his wings. "Feather Flare!" He said, aiming his attack right at the struggling human. She turned as she heard the attack, and her eyes widened in horror as she saw countless sharp ebony feathers coming at her.

However, she had no way to dodge this huge wave. She could only wince and tuck her head in towards Mikemon's as the wind caused by the feathers came, and began to swing her. Then the most feared part arrived, the harrowing pain of the feather's passing, cutting into her clothes and flesh.

Ren shrieked as they made their skin-deep gashes, several on her arms and legs. The suddenly pain was enough alone to cause her to involunteerly let go of her dwindling grapple on Parrotmon's tail. Ren fought the urge to seize her bleeding arm and focused on the on that pressed Mikemon even closer to her aching body.

"Ren! No!" Bearmon shouted, instinctly stretching out his body to try to grab her, but it was in vain. Too much distance lay between Parrotmon's arm and his tail, even though he tried to move it in close. The little bear could only watch in horror as his beloved fellow Defender began her descent.

Ren was focusing more on her cuts and keeping hold of Mikemonat that moment, so it took her a few more until she full realized what a dangerous situation she was now in. However, fear came flooding in as soon as her mind thought about it. "Bearmon! Parrotmon! Help me! I'm...I'm gonna...!" She couldn't even say it, think it. The image of her falling, hitting the ground was far to great.

"Hold on, Ren! I'll get you!" Parrotmon said and tried to descent. However, Karatenmon quickly sped over and blocked the way.

"Oh, no you don't! That human has to go! She won't be messing up Yatagaramon's plans anymore, ha ha!" He chuckled evilly, then let go of another attack. "Dark Harmony Swords!" He said and began to lunge his two blades towards the giant parrot, who was force to back away, fearing any attack might be deflected or worse, if Karatenmon should dodge, hit Ren.

Ren, upon hearing the attack, rolled, trying to get to point where she was on her back. It took a few seconds, but she finally managed it and saw what she suspected, the fiendish crows attacks hitting Parrotmon and her friends. They were in no position to save her at the moment. Heck, they may not be able to save themselves. Ren let the hopelessness of her entire situation don on her.

"Karatenmon!" She whispered, clenching her teeth. Then, fighting of the throbbing pain of her bleeding arms, she hugged the lifeless cat Digimon tightly. "Mikemon...is this the end? It can't be...right?"

Suddenly, she felt her Digi-H rumble wildly in her pants pocket. "What?" She said, feeling vibrations upon her side. "What good would the Digi-H be? Wait...!" Ren thought for a moment. Then, she quickly reached inside for it, ignore the pain in her arms. Once she had it out, she brought it closer to her face, staring at it.

"If Karatenmon thinks he can win this easy, and get rid of me also, he's got another thing coming! Forgive me, guys, but I think this is the best thing to do, for all of us!" The human Defender whispered to herself.

She then quickly turned her Digivice towards her friends, who barely noticed it until she shouted the words, "Field Energize! Beast Mode!"

"What?" Liamon exclaimed as he glared at the green rays of light quickly shot towards them.

"This...is..." Labramon, who had been perched on Parrotmon's crown, said as her body absorbed the green ray that came to her.

"Field Energize!" Bearmon said as he saw the familiar aura surround not only him, but all the other Beast Digimon as well. Yes, even Mikemon, still unconscious in Ren's arm, received her own aura, though still she didn't stir.

"But why? Why at a time like this? We cannot possibly have use for it! Not in the air!" Oryxmon demanded, confused as ever.

Bearmon's eyes glowed like fire as he felt that immense rush of energy and strength come to him. "Yes we do!" He growled. "We have to get rid of Karatenmon! He's the only thing blocking us from saving Ren! She gave us this energy, HER energy, to finish him, once and for all!"

"Right!" Labramon barked, and then sent out her Retriever Bark, now more wide and powerful. Parrotmon, now realizing what was going on, moved his body so that they were facing Karatenmon, who was too confused by the glows to really get what he was in for until he Liamon and Oryxmon sent out their aerial attacks as well.

Ren watched with pride as Mystic Bell and Thunder of King came towards there mark. However, her energy was fading fast and the suddenly drops in altitude and the air pushing her downward made her woozy. Feeling she had done her final job well, she tried to relax and not think about her plummet. "Mikemon...I'm sorry...if only...if only...I should got you into Parrotmon's talons...then...then you wouldn't be here...falling...with me." The Defender whispered to her fallen comrade that she nestled in her arms. Then, Ren blackout out, not wanting to move or think, knowing that ground may come at any moment. It was in the Digimons' hands now.

"Ren! No!" was the last thing that rang in her mind. It was the desperate call of her partner, uttered moments before her attempt to finish the battle with Field Energizer. Bearmon...that's all she could think about, her precious friend, Bearmon. Now, she couldn't even see if the attacks they made against Karatenmon worked.

However, Ren was so out of it, she did not see that the aura around her and Mikemon remained long after the attacks of their friends. So determined that this was the end, Ren just let it happen, but all the while hoping that someone or something would stop their descent. However, the fall lasted on for what seemed like forever. Then, Ren was forced awake as she heard squawking noises.

The human forced her eyes open and found herself over trees. However, she soon realized that she somehow had gotten turned around, at that her belly, which thankfully held on to Mikemon, who still had an green aura on her. However, Ren ignored this as the tops of the tress came closer. They would certainly crash into them, and the force of the fall alone could kill them.

Ren tried to closed her eyes in preparation for the end. However, just as she closed her left eye, Mikemon's shot open. However, they were completely filled with the same green aura that covered the small cat's body.

"Cat's Agility!" Mikemon said, almost monotonously, as if another voice from inside said those words instead of the Feline Digimon. Ren watched in away as came towards the branches, but instead of hitting them straight on, her legs moved on their own, position themselves to hit the limbs instead.

Ren felt strange as she connected with the first tree with her left legs, which then quickly pushed off towards the next one. This cycle continued with each new branch, until Ren's injuriedlegs brought her closer and closer to the ground, using the branches as a ladder. They still hurt from the cuts they had recieved, but the pain was less now, and that relieve Ren slightly

"Like a cat hoping from branch to branch..." Ren thought..."Mikemon, did you...give me your agility? Are you...somehow doing this? How? Could this be...another side of Field Energizer?" The Defender wondered. However, as soon as Ren's legs made their final jumb from the lowest tree limb to the ground, the aura around them faded, and Mikemon's eyes closed once more.

"Mikemon! Mikemon! Can you hear me?" Ren said to her friend only to get on answer from the still lifeless body. "No...Mikemon...please don't tell me...did you use even more energy...?" Ren began to tear up, and her fatigue returned as she collapsed on the ground. Field Energizer had drained her once again.

She moved until she rested her back upon the tree's wide trunk, grasping Mikemon. "I'm so tired...but I'm more worried about you, Mikemon. I didn't know you'd receive Field Energizer as well...what if...what if I made your injuries worse...not that I am not grateful for your Cat's Agility..." Ren said weakly, then buried her face in the cat's fur.

"I'm glad...we didn't fall to our deaths..." She whispered. "But...where are we?"

Her answer would come soon, as a shadow fell on her and a loud cackle rang through the air. "Now, now, what do we have here?"

Ren shot her glance up, and came face to face with three new figures. They all looked like large chickens, although their faces and crest on their heads were more like parrots. The main one, who was chuckling, had white plumage, with red on the tips of his wings and giant, out spread tail feathers. He also had a large, red mohawk like crest on his head and a massive red beard to match, which hung from his sharp yellow beak. His massive feet were flesh colored, with bright red talons.

His two, smaller companions were almost the same as him. The differences were their crests, beards, and talons, which were black instead of red. Ren also noticed that their wings were tipped in blue instead of red as in all, they looked mean, as they cackled at the human. Their eyes, yellow on the main big one and red on the two smaller ones, stared at her fiercely.

"Bird Digimon!" Ren exclaimed. Had she fallen into the Bird Field? She didn't even think they were that close to it at all. How far had they fallen?

"And not just any Bird Digimon! The personal guards of this field, which personally serves as Yataragamon's hunting grounds! Heh, won't he be so pleased when we bring you to him, that human he's heard so much about! Such a treat for me, the great Akatorimon, as well. Maybe you'll be his next quarry, little troublemaker!"

Ren tried to stand to defend herself, but was so weakened by Field Energizer and her cuts that she could barely even lift herself from the ground. chuckled as he saw her struggling.

"Ha ha ha! You're joking! All that praise for you, human, and you're so weak, you can't even get yourself off the ground! I was hoping to at least get a taste of that infamous power of yours, but you're make this far to easy! You don't even have a worthy Digimon with you, do you? Take her, boys, and the little cat too! All the more quarry for Lord Yataragamon!"

Ren couldn't even protest as she was quickly chained by the other birds. She was too tired, it was best to reserve what little energy she had left for her real threat to her life, the dreaded Yatagaramon. Somehow, she still held on to a little hope, a hope that this situation would turn out well, that something would change the tides. It had happened before in the Marine Field, when she had faced King Kaiki, and won. it could happen again. The Digital World was full of surprises, she had discovered.

However, She couldn't help but let a tear fall, not of sadness, but of fear, fear for herself, but more for Mikemon. Ren was at least conscious and could perhaps barter to buy herself some time, but what would happen to the ever still Mikemon? As they were put into Akatorimon's back, her mind was a race of questions and fears. However, she felt they would be answered soon, as Akatorimon ran foward and lifted himself unto the air.

"It won't be long now, little quarry!" He said to her when he entered a smooth glide on the winds. He then turned a fierce yellow eye towards her, smiling at her tears, thinking it was him that had her spooked. "Yataragamon's keep isn't far! Then, you'll know your fate! You're so small, I bet you won't be much of a chase! However, some new species of game, that'll be interesting! Ha ha! No more little Biyomon and Kiwimon for us to track down, no sir!" He cackled.

However, this talk of hunting only made a burning in Ren's heart. Did Yataragamon really hunt other Digimon! Had Swanmon been a victim of these hunts as well? Ren dried her tears. If Yatagaramon did hunt Digimon, then Ren was determined not to make herself and especially Mikemon his next victims.


End file.
